Wounded
by koi-kami
Summary: It was raining when she found him, his hair soaked with blood and rain clung to his face arrows protuded from every inch of his body, are those purification arrows?
1. Chapter 1

I'm only going to say this once. I do not own Inuyasha we all know Takahashi san has that right. Oh and I found this picture or at least I hope it made it to the site. Anyway it was the inspiration for this fiction I hope you like it.

Ch 1 denial

Rain soaked through his clothes right down to his bones. He stood on the edge of a hill looking down at the battlefield below. He had many wounds some still forced open from the assailing weapon. He had arrows protruding for numerous places on his body and a large sword through this gut.

**-Sesshoumaru?-**

Kagome's faced paled when she realized who was standing there with so many wounds on his body. Up wind from the battle-warn demon she stood hidden behind a tree.

-Maybe he won't smell me; it is raining after all-

Kagome peeked around the tree to find Sesshoumaru had disappeared.

"Where could he have gotten to with all those wounds?"

At that moment she felt something warm drip on the back of her bare neck it came as a surprise to the other wise cold rain. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru standing over her his blood dripping down from his wounds.

**EEEK! **

"Silence Girl!.. Why were you watching this Sesshoumaru?"

"I er that is to say that …..I"

"nh" Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look and turned away from her only to collapse a few feet away.

" Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome ran to his side unsure as to what to do next. –geez I know the guy doesn't care for humans and certainly doesn't want the likes of me to treat him but I can't just leave him here to bleed to death-

She stood up and ran for her bag.

-I know he will just tell me to get lost, but….-

She returned to his side bandages in hand. When she reached down to pull the arrows from his back what emanated from the arrows frightened her.

-These are….-

"Do not touch me human, this Sesshoumaru does not need your help"

"But these are…Purification arrows…..how did you…I mean with so many..."

"This Sesshoumaru can not be killed by a few human purification arrows"

He tried to stand and walk away only to fall to his knees his legs giving out from underneath him. His body started to tighten and tingle as if his limbs were going numb one at a time slowly spreading until he couldn't feel his extremities.

Kagome knelt down beside him pleading with her eyes to let her help him.

"These arrows are slowly purifying you of your demon strength if you don't let me help you…. you'll die…. Please..."

Sesshoumaru's hair was soaked in blood and rainwater. It draped limply over his face as he peered up at her. "Why would Inuyasha's wrench care what happens to this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome turned away from his cold amber eyes to pick something invisible stuck off of her sleeve.

"I ….I don't know, but I can't let you die, Please just let me help you…you can't even move"

"Why should this Sesshoumaru trust a human…"

"I'm not like other people ok, I promise with my life I will not do anything to make this worse" -I hope-

When he said nothing more she reached out to remove the arrows from his back. Each one seemed to be enchanted with a spell to freeze the body part it pierced.

–It is lucky none of these reached his heart-

She wrapped her hand around each shaft and dissolved the spell and the arrow that pierced his body.

"Um Sesshoumaru Sama…can you um…I mean to say I have to look at your wounds…if you please"

The demon said nothing and silently slipped the top of his wafuku down to his waist.

Kagome's eye's widened - oh my God this is worse then I thought-

Scattered over Sesshoumaru's back were strange patches of skin.

– They weren't trying to kill him; they were trying to…..-

Kagome bandaged the arrow holes and the gapping hole left by the sword; Sesshoumaru must have pulled it out before he had snuck up behind her.

After treating his wounds she helped him pull his wafuku back up and get him under some sort of shelter. The freezing rain was coming down harder now and she was afraid in his condition he could also catch a cold and his wounds would never heal. He tried to resist her, but Kagome's iron will and Sesshoumaru weakened state bent the odds in her favor.

She propped the weakened demon lord against the wall of a shallow cave and began making a fire. –Oh great I left my bag in the rain, I'm sure all my matches are wet-

She searched around the cave and found some dried tender and wood and began to rub them together.

– I wonder if this really even works-

She continued to rub the sticks together getting more and more frustrated for all she managed was a faint glow. Suddenly a ball of flame shot past her and lit the sticks on fire. She turned startled to find Sesshoumaru's finger still smoking.

"Pathetic human can't even start a fire"

"Hey, who drug your sorry butt in here..." Kagome's hands flew to her mouth.

– Oh shit did I just say what I thought I did; now I know he is going to kill me-

A slight smirk pulled at his lips. "Than I suppose we are even human"

A look of pure confusion settled on Kagome's face "ee"

After the fire was started Kagome decided to stand guard near the entrance after all it didn't look like the demon lord was going to be much protection tonight.

The sky darkened and try as she might Kagome could not stay awake. Soon she drifted off to sleep at her post at the mouth of the cave.

Sesshoumaru sat awake the entire evening neither one had said so much as two words to each other after the fire had been started. He had kept his stony eyes on Kagome as she leaned against the smooth rock slowly rocking in between wakefulness and sleep. His attention was pulled from the "guard" on duty by a burning sensation on his skin.

He looked down at the sword wound slowly closing on its on, then to the wounds left by the arrows. The discolored skin around the wounds seemed to be spreading.

– These wounds should have healed by now, if what the priestess said was true…-

His eyes drifted up from his wounds to the girl slowly nodding off at the entry of the cave.

"hm"

He let his own eye lids slid closed and rested lightly against the cool wall of the cave.

Kagome woke the next morning with several cramps all over her body.

– Ugh that is the last time a fall asleep sitting like that-

She tried to rub some of the stiffness away and then remembered the night before.

She looked about her to find Sesshoumaru still resting peacefully against the cave wall.

-Wow he looks so angelic when he sleeps; I half expected to see him gone this morning-

I wonder where Rin and Jaken are?-

Kagome stood up stretching as many of the cramps out of her body as possible and walked out of the cave to the tree where she had left her bag.

-Ah now for breakfast-

She brought the bag back to the cave; the ground outside was still too wet to build a fire so she would just have to cook breakfast inside the cave. She pulled out two containers of Raman and frowned at one of them – I wonder if he will even eat this?-

As if he had read her mind his deep voice echoed across the cave

"Do not bother priestess I do not eat human food"

"Oh, Ohayo Gozaimasu Sesshoumaru Sama, eto.. I just thought…um… never mind"

She turned her back to him and continued fixing herself breakfast.

"Where are Inuyasha and your companions?"

Kagome almost dropped her Raman into the fire, "what!"

"You do not have to answer; it is just unusual to see you without that filthy half-breed"

" No…no it's ok; he ran off after Kikyou and; Sango, Miroku and Shippou are all back at the village attending to Miroku's wounds, I just came out here to look for herbs when it started to rain and…I saw you"

She watched his eyes shift from bored to indifferent and started to fidget with her chopsticks.

He didn't say anything just a barely audible noise and the awkward silence was too much for her to take and felt it was best to return her attention to her breakfast.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his wounds then back to the girl leaning over a pot of some over seasoned noodles. His nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Miko"

The sound of his voice through the silence startled her and she dropped her chopsticks in the pot of boiling water and managed to burn her finger in the process.

"ouch, aa Hai"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her clumsiness than turned from her soft brown eyes.

"These wounds, you said early they were done by purification arrows do you know something about them"

Kagome blinked a few times – did he just ask for my help-

Kagome abandoned her breakfast for the moment and walked over to inspect Sesshoumaru's wounds.

"Ano, Gomen Nasai" she pulled his wafuku aside and peeled back one of the bandages.

-Oh no this is not good-

The miko's silence was too much; the girl seemed to be holding her breath too afraid to breathe as if one breath would open the latch to a terrible truth.

"Miko…. speak answer this Sesshoumaru"

The discoloration had begun to spread and had reached an area of his skin that was normally adorned with his magenta strips, but was now only a creamy white only part of the strip remained.

"What, oh sorry it seems the spell that was placed on those arrows is still in your skin; I can't really say what they are doing to you"

Without realizing it Kagome had sort of been leaning on Sesshoumaru for support while she inspected his wounds.

Sesshoumaru's face-hardened and he stood up suddenly causing Kagome to lose her balance and fall flat on her face.

"Hey, if I knew what it was I'd tell you ok"

Sesshoumaru pulled his wafuku back over his shoulder and replaced his armor. He looked back down at her over his should with is cold amber eyes,

"I can see why Inuyasha choice that dead miko over you, you are completely useless"

Tears began to well up in her eyes and before Sesshoumaru was out of the cave she shouted after him.

"YOU JERK! You have no idea who I am or what I am capable of I just ….."

"hm, you seem pretty useless to me"

Kagome reached for him then let her arm fall; her eyes now focused on something on the ground.

"Wait, I didn't want to tell you, I didn't think you could handle this…I"

Before she could finish Sesshoumaru had her pinned to the wall of the cave,

"Understand this Miko….This Sesshoumaru is not weak" but his body was telling him something else.

As the weight of her body pulled on his arm he grew tired.

– What is the meaning of this-?

Kagome watched the fatigue pulling at his strength.

Kagome's eye's widened as she realized the rapidness of the spell.

-Oh no it is already starting-

"Sesshoumaru those arrows were not intended to kill you, well at least not right away, they were, well…are." Kagome dropped her gaze from his intense golden stare.

"Wench tell this Sesshoumaru…NOW!"

As much as he wanted to shake her, his body wouldn't allow it.

"Sesshoumaru, those arrows were intended to turn you human, I'm sorry the wounds on your back have already erased your demonic markings…I'm sorry"

She averted her eyes off the side still not lifting her head to look at him.

Sesshoumaru's grip slackened and Kagome fell to the hard stone floor. "Hey"

She watched him turn his back to her and walk away.

"Sesshoumaru wait!"

He didn't even look back to see her reach out to him. He walked out of the mouth of the cave and disappeared.

-He can't ignore this if that spell continues to spread he'll be as vulnerable as Inuyasha on a new moon-


	2. Chapter 2

Trust 

"Kagome!" "Kagome!"

Inuyasha sped through the forest from where he had left Kikyou. Yes he had meet up with her, but it was only to get some answers and to hopefully patch up long term hurt feelings. He didn't even hug her this time, jeez what did the girl want from him, he couldn't just ignore Kikyou she was part of his past after all.

"Kagome!"

-Where did that stupid girl go now-?

The leaves of the trees swayed with a gentle breeze bringing strange and disturbing scents to his sensitive nose. – That's blood…Sesshoumaru's blood but why does it smell…-

He rolled the thoughts through his mind like a marble. In the middle of his musing something buzzed by just brushing his ear.

"Nani!"

-A purification arrow? -

-But I thought…-

He sniffed the air and neither Kagome nor Kikyou's scent was at the other end of that bow.

"Onano no ko?"

Several arrows flew past their target without him having to dodge a single one.

"Well who ever is shooting these has some lousy aim"

He skidded to a halt in an open field where a little girl with a side ponytail stood; a bow clenched in her fist.

Suddenly the image of the girl and Sesshoumaru flashed in his mind.

She's …..-

His face-hardened and he sniffed the air. It was, as he had feared something was strange about her; her once warm brown eyes were now just black voids. She stood still clutching the bow her knuckles white and her muscles tensed; her entire body seemed to be fighting its own actions. As he stepped toward her a little light seemed to seep into the black voids of her eyes and she dropped the bow. "Sesshoumaru sama?"

Inuyasha was close enough to touch her now his features clear to her his soft fuzzy ears twitching uncertainly; her face once again slipped into a nothingness and she ran for the forest followed by a blue light.

"Hey get back here you"

He ran into the forest after her, but she vanished along with her scent.

Back at the cave the rain was slowing down and Kagome was grumbling something about stubbornness running in the family.

She gathered her things together and set off after Sesshoumaru.

-So damn hard headed the both of them, brothers…jeez-

She wondered around a bit for an hour or so not even sure how it was she was suppose to find the demon lord, after all it isn't like she could sniff him out, sure the thought of using Inuyasha's nose had crossed her mind but she knew it would only cause trouble in the end.

Finally frustrated she called out to him.

"Sesshoumaru where did you go please let me try and help you"

"Silence Wench!"

Kagome looked around for the source of the voice and saw no one; she heard something rustle the leaves in the tree above her and she looked up.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome squinted her eyes up at the figure in the tree,

-What is he doing dressed like…. like...-

"Woman if I had any reason to kill you THAT would be it"

Her eyes widened, words pulled and dried in her throat put she couldn't push them to the surface; finally she was able to breathe an uncertain question.

"Sesshoumaru?"

His once striped cheeks were now bare and his ears seem to have moved to the top of his head. Blood was still seeping through his wafuku.

–I've got to do something; if he continues to lose his powers and his wounds don't heal...-

She looked about her as if the answer lay somewhere in the grass at her feet.

-oh I wish I could just 'sit' him-

Then a thought hit her and her mouth twisted into a devious smile.

"Sesshoumaru get down here already I only want to help" she shouted up into the tree.

His brows narrowed and his eyes hardened.

"I am not some lost animal stuck in a tree woman; I do not need your help"

Her devious smile only pulled harder at her lips and she cuffed her hands around her mouth and shouted up to him.

"Well you look like one to me 'Inuyasha'"

-Ok that did it-

She watched his eyes darken and his fangs lengthen. He stared down at her every muscle in his body tensing for the kill and he pounced. He had her pinned to the ground his claws at her throat.

"Wench I will not hesitate to kill you"

Kagome looked up at him and frowned. She torn her eyes away from his intense stare and pulled something from her pocket. She held it up a small object between her fingers.

"I'll lend these to you until we can fix this if you promise to give them back"

A small jar with fragments of the shikon jewel was held up to his face.

He stared down at her with his usual indifferent expression, but this time there was a hint of confusion in those stony eyes.

She outwardly sighed and tried to explain her actions without him getting offend or feeling tricked as Naraku had done. She took one more deep breathe and…

"I think they can temporarily return you to normal, but we'll have to figure out how to reverse this spell on you soon."

She heard a faint growl emanate from his throat. He didn't have much choice after all his demonic strength was seeping through holes in his gut. He released Kagome and snatched the small jar from her hand. The jar shattered between his index finger and thumb and he held the two small fragments up to the light. He narrowed his eyes at the shining pink fragments a moment as if commanding them not to betray him. He pulled open his kimono exposing his open bleeding wounds; Kagome winced slightly at the sight of them, but tried not to show it. He looked at the jewels one last time before pushing them with a teeth-clenching squish into his open wounds. The wounds began to fizzle then shrink until they disappeared all together, soon his strips returned but his ears remained on the top of his head.

Kagome's looked up at the once full demon lord her face dancing between shock and relief to finally settle on pure amusement.

"What is so amusing woman?"

Kagome struggled with her face, but the smile refused to fade,

"Your ears…your ears are even cuter then Inuyasha's"

She had been too shocked before to notice and somehow the use of the jewels made them stand out even more, unlike Inuyasha's Sesshoumaru's ears had long moon blue tuffs at the ends. It was difficult but she resisted the urge to rub them.

With much resistance from her face she managed to compose herself.

She stood up brushing the dirt from her knees and skirt.

"Now we just need to find a way to reverse this spell on you"

She turned around to find Sesshoumaru was already walking away.

"Hey wait; you can't do this on your own"

She stomped her foot on the ground her hands clenched into fist at her side.

"Sesshoumaru!"

She made to go after him but stopped at the sound of his voice.

Without turning around he said, "This Sesshoumaru does not need help from a human, I will return the shards to you when I reverse this spell" and he disappeared into the forest. When she tried to catch up to him it was too late he had already vanished.

"Jerk, well it is no doubt in my mind that he and Inuyasha are related"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around to find Inuyasha rushing toward her; leaping from one tree to the next to land softly on the ground next to her.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome's face went from surprised to nervous then hardened into disappointment.

She turned her back to him and bent down to pick up her bag.

"I'm not speaking to you Inuyasha"

Inuyasha reached out to grab her by the shoulders. He would shake her if he had to anything to get her to listen to him for once. How did she make him feel so guilty all the time?

"Baka, I don't have to explain myself to you, but it wasn't what you think"

He turned his head away from her staring down at his bare toes.

Kagome turned her back to him sorrow filling her eyes, -he's not looking at me again…I thought so-

She wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled away from him.

"Sure Inuyasha it never is"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha … Osowari!"

"Kagome..." his voice was muffled with dirt but he managed to voice his other questions that had been stinging the back of his eyes.

"Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru's blood, and why does it smell like mine"

Kagome's fist tightened at her side and her shoulders tensed.

He knew what was coming but was powerless to stop it.

" Osowari!"

"WENCH"

Kagome turned to look at him her eyes rimmed with tears.

"I'm going home Inuyasha, I'll be back later I'll see you when I get back"

Kagome turned away from Inuyasha completely and headed back to the bone eater's well.

-Well, at least I don't have to answer about Sesshoumaru for a little while longer anyway; I'm sorry Inuyasha-


	3. Chapter 3

A strange new face 

"Pencils down please"

-What already!-

Kagome sat in class her face a light shade of blue, it had been two weeks since she had been home and a major exam was today. Try as she might to study last night, Sesshoumaru kept creeping into her mind even now he was all she could think about.

Her mind drifted to the night she had found Sesshoumaru his wounds seeped across her closed eyes flowing across the veins in her lids. Her legs seem to know the way home for her mind was 500 years in the past. "I hope he's alright"

"You hope who's alright"

Kagome turned to see a girl skipping up behind her; her curls bounced as she took each airy step toward the perplexed miko. It was Yumi the new girl.

"Oh, hi Yumi Chan"

"So whom are you worried about"?

Kagome's cheeks flushed pink for only a second, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh just a distant friend of mine, he. …Hasn't been himself lately"

Kagome tried to hide the pinkness creeping its way back to her cheeks as she remembered the wounded demon and how she had actually got to touch him; true it was to dress his wounds, but the firmness of his muscles and smoothness of his skin did not go unappreciated.

A mischievous grin pulled at Yumi's lips, but Kagome's mind was drifting back to the well, back to the past and through the dense trees to a white haired demon. The street in front of her could have opened up and stolen her shoes and she wouldn't have noticed, no her mind wondered to a now half demon lord roaming the forest 500 years ago.

"You know I heard a story about a rare flower that blooms only at the base of Mt. Fuji that is said to bring people back to their senses"

The sound of Yumi's voice pulled Kagome back into the present and her eyes focused on the small girl seemingly noticing her for the first time.

"What?..Oh sorry I wasn't listening"

The impish grin pulled again at Yumi's lips.

"Wow if you ask me you got it bad"

Kagome's face blazed the brightest pink, "what are you talking about he hates…I mean" –crap-

Yumi leaned in front of Kagome causing her to stop.

"He hates what"

She gave Kagome her best convincing perplexed look and blinked at the struggling girl a few times.

Telling this strange new girl that her friend hated humans would certainly raise an eyebrow. Kagome waved her hands in front of her face as if to fan away the words like smoke.

"Oh nothing"

Kagome gave Yumi a nervous smile pulling her body away from the girl and closer to home.

"Anyway; I have to get home, I'll see you in school Monday, Bye"

Yumi waved; a false cheerful smile gleaming from her face.

-Not if I can help it-

When Kagome turned the corner Yumi vanished in a blue light.

Back in the Feudal Era Inuyasha had gone back to the village his face fallen and his mind toyed with the thought of Kagome covered in Sesshoumaru's blood. Why had it smelled so much like his own, why was Kagome covered in it, why was she with him in the first place, what the hell was going on. When he arrived at the hut he pushed back the straw curtain and walked past his friends without saying a word. His footsteps were heavy as he made his way to the corner. He let his weight pull him to ground and there he sat his head hovering just above his knees.

Non of his friends could get an answer out of him. He just sat there bouncing his knee and chewing his lip; soon his leg started to move faster and an annoyed growl emanated from his throat; he couldn't take it anymore where was she?

"Where is that Wench?"

"She'll be back Inuyasha just be patient"

Sango was leaning against the wall near Miroku. Her gaze drifted from Inuyasha back down to Miroku; she hadn't left his side in days. -He hasn't tried to grope me once; I hope he pulls through soon-

** grrr **

His leg continued to fidget his claws now digging into his knees. He started to chew so hard on his lip that if he had been anything other than part demon he would have chewed if off.

"That's it!"

He couldn't take it anymore he pushed himself up and stormed out leaving the warmth and his perplexed friends behind.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going, Inuyasha!"

Shippou had uncurled himself from the warmth of Keada's lap and bounced to the door, the irate demon had just gone.

"It will be alright Shippou; he is probably just going to the well He'll be back soon"

Shippou turned from the door to see Miroku push himself up weakly from the floor his face twisted in pain.

"You know how he is; he'll go to Kagome's time and bring her back …Kicking and screaming no doubt"

He gave a weak laugh followed by fits of coughing. He was now holding his chest each cough or laugh burned in his lungs the Miasma was taking its toll. He looked up in to soft concerned brown eyes. –I'm so sorry Sango- he gave her a soft smile before closing his eyes and resting his head back on her lap.

Suddenly the thought of him reaching up and grouping her butt was a welcome gesture anything was better than seeing him like this.

Inuyasha sped along the grass to the bone eaters well; images of Kagome standing in the clearing the scent of Sesshoumaru's blood emanating from her clothes rushed through his memories.

-Why Kagome, Why did you smell of Sesshoumaru's blood, and why did it smell so much like my own, what is going on, you know something Kagome and you are going to tell me-

As the questions festered in his mind his legs pushed harder to get to the well, he wanted answers and now just wasn't fast enough.

Inuyasha had reached the well before all the stars had faded from the sky and he jumped in.

"INUYASHA! NO!"

Kagome ran to his side the blood was still seeping through his clothing. The shards she had given him had not sealed his wounds. His blood was no longer pure, he could no longer use Tensaiga and it was not protecting him from the full force of Tesaiga.

"Inuyasha Stop Please, this isn't even a far fight you know that"

Tears were pooling at her eyes slipping down her cheek as she stood with her arms out stretched in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood up pushing Kagome aside.

"I do not need a woman to protect me Miko" He gave Inuyasha a smug look and vanished from Kagome's side.

In an instant he was behind Inuyasha pulling Tesaiga from his hand then thrusting it though his gut.

"INUYASHA!" his name ripped from her lips yanking her out of her nightmare.

"You don't have to scream woman"

Inuyasha was standing over the sleeping girl holding his ears his brows netted together, but his amber eyes were soft.

"Huh What"

Kagome's eyes slid open to find warm amber eyes staring back at her.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"I came to get your slow butt, what do you think"

She blinked the sleep from her eyes then looked out the window the morning was still dark; the dew still clung to the tree outside. Her eyes shifted from the window to Inuyasha and down to his side where Tesaiga lay resting.

-That's right if Sesshoumaru is only a half demon he could use Tesaiga and I don't want to think of what will happen if he does, god I hope giving him those shards was not a bad idea-

Inuyasha lifted a thick brow into silver bangs as he watched the girl's face flip through different emotions. He waved a clawed hand in front of her glazed eyes.

"Hey are you zoning out on me again or what, let's go Kagome"

He grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and went to pull her toward the door. He would drag her back to the past if he had to. He felt a slight tug at the end of his arm,

"Inuyasha wait"

"hmm"

He looked back down his arm at Kagome. She sat like one of Shippou's statues. She tightened her hold on his hand; tears began to roll down her cheeks to land softly on his fingers.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha didn't know which way to look seeing her like that torn him apart, but then again he was never very good at dealing with her when she cried; then the creepiest thing happened her face twisted into one of those beaming smiles and she wiped the tears away with her other hand.

"Oh…It's nothing Inuyasha let's go"

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't say a word to each other as they walked back from the well. The questions itched at his mind, but the look Kagome had given him back in her room made him uneasy.

"Come on slow poke"

He picked her up gently holding her close to his body and headed for the village.

–At least when I hold you I know you are safe-

He glanced down at the dark haired girl in his arms her eyes seemed distant and a slight frown pulled at her lips.

The guilt of a few days ago pulled on his features he hated it when she made him feel this way. His eyes slid away from her to the ground as it zipped along beside him. He knew he had to say it, but his teeth seemed to be tarred together. He pulled at them for awhile before he was able to get the words out.

"I'm…I'm sorry ok"

The sound of Inuyasha's voice pulled Kagome from her thoughts of the tall white haired demon wondering around the woods.

"Um what"

He continued to look at the ground avoiding her eyes.

"Look, you know I'm sorry about early ok"

Kagome blinked up at him a few times and the nature of his apology sunk in.

She then smiled up at him and waved it off as if he had merely stepped on her foot instead of her heart.

"Oh that, I'm not upset about that don't be silly I know how things are with you and Kikyou"

Kagome nearly fell from his arms as he came to a sudden stop. She felt the slight prick of his claws dig into her leg and shoulder.

"WHAT, you mean I apologized to you for nothing"

His face burned with embarrassment he dropped Kagome on her butt and stomped off.

"You Jerk, Osowari!"

Inuyasha went face down in the dirt and Kagome walked over him towards the village.

Hidden behind a tree a pair of ice blue eyes observed the couple in the field,

"So that little necklace is a problem is it Inuyasha, well we'll just have to do something about it won't we"

And she vanished.

Kagome had made it back to the village followed by a sulking half demon.

"Sango Chan, Miroku sama Shippou Chan how is everyone"

She looked down at Miroku now resting in Sango's lap, a huge grin permanently etched on his face.

- Well, I guess he is ok, or at least he looks happy. Let's just hope he's behaving himself-

She turned her attention to Shippou pulling some candy from her pocket when she heard a dull thud. She looked back in the direction of the noise and found Miroku face planted into the floorboards. –Well, I guess he's feeling better. - (Sweat drop)

Inuyasha stormed in a few moments later grabbing some candy from Shippou as he past by on his way to his corner.

"Waa Kagome Inuyasha just…"

The sit word was forming on Kagome's lips when Inuyasha gave her a very stern look.

"Don't even think about it Kagome, you own me"

Everyone turned from Inuyasha to stare at Kagome

"What does he mean by that Kagome?"

Sango was now out of arm reach of Miroku polishing her weapon.

She scratched her cheek softly with the tip of her finger and shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh how should I know"?

Inuyasha fumbled with the wrapper of a small green piece of candy before popping it into his mouth. He rolled the candy around in his mouth moving it between his cheek and teeth sucking in spit and slurring out, "Maybe shup you should shup tell everyone why you shup smell of my brother's blood for starters"

At that moment Inuyasha's face twisted and he spit the piece of candy out his tongue hanging out dyed a vibrant green. "What are you eating Shippou, thad wa cour"

Shippou only beamed a blue stained grin and stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

The little sour incident distracted everyone for a moment, but Inuyasha's statement still hung in the air. Soon everyone was giving questioning looks to Kagome.

She gave her most innocent surprised look as if she didn't have a clue what Inuyasha was rant about now.

"What!"

Sango stood up and walked over to Kagome pulling her by the arm and toward the door. "Come on Kagome let's go down to the spring we can talk there"

Miroku watched with longing in his eyes as they both left and sighed,

"Oh if only I were stronger, I regrettably will not be able to watch over and protect them while they bathe"

"Spy on them is more like it"

Shippou gave Miroku an accusing gaze while he continued to enjoy his lollipop.

Sango turned her hands over staring at her fingers all wrinkled like prunes then focused her attention on her friend.

"So Sesshoumaru was injured and is now turning human"

"Yeah I guess that about sums it up"

Kagome's eyes hazed over as she stared down at the washcloth bringing in and out of focus; maybe the answers to all her problems lay in its folds.

"I just don't know what to do about all this, I can't let him die, think about Rin she looks up to him as a father and he does protect her even if he does seem indifferent", she was now speaking more to the washcloth in her hands then girl sharing the spring with her.

Sango watched a dreaming look befall her friends face then be replaced with a look of concern, it switch back and forth like this for awhile when she decided to interrupt her friends musing.

Sango's thoughts had drifted to the other things Kagome had said. If Sesshoumaru were able to finally hold and wield Tesaiga Inuyasha would be in some serious trouble.

"And to think if Sesshoumaru were able to use Tesaiga what disaster that would cause."

Sango looked down at her reflection with sad eyes they drifted up slowly to the depths of the forest.

"So many strange things have been happening lately it just makes you wonder what's next"

The boys were left back at the hut to discuss Kagome's odd behavior.

Inuyasha sat in his corner looking similar to a cat that had just fought its way out of a bath. The great half demon looked pathetic; his hair hung around his face his shoulders hunched his nails digging into the floor; if anyone were to describe it; the half demon was having a silent temper tantrum.

"Inuyasha what did you mean Kagome smelled of Sesshoumaru's blood?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his sulking; jerking his head up to look at Miroku.

" It is just as I said when I found her in the woods she had been talking to someone, when I came up to her I could smell Sesshoumaru's blood all over her and the weird part was his blood smelt more like mine, as if he were losing his demonic power"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

Unwelcome discovery

"Rin! Rin!"

Jaken wondered through the forest rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn that girl, bumping me on the head like that and taking off, Sesshoumaru will skin me alive if I don't find her"

A large two-headed dragon followed Jaken; its steps slow and heavy as it walked behind the little toad. Every so often Jaken would hear the beast sigh.

"What's the matter with you, you dumb lizard I'm the one with the goose egg on the back of my head, you should be worried about me not that stupid girl"

AhUn looked back over his shoulder as Jaken mentioned his favorite travel companion the little girl had been so good to him he couldn't help but be worried about her.

"Really AhUn she's noth…"

Jaken's feet were knocked right out from under him as AhUn's tail swept along the ground taking Jaken's feet with it as he turned to walk away.

"Uooo you stupid beast come back here…AhUn"

Jaken was now shaking his fist at the two-headed dragon and rubbing his butt with the other. He pushed himself back up only to stumble backward at the sound of his master's voice.

"Silence Jaken"

Sesshoumaru emerged from the woods his features were scattered between shadow and light as the sunlight filtered through the trees. His hair had darkened slightly his markings faded. Shock had unhinged Jaken's jaw and the force of disbelief pulled his large yellow eyes to the rim of their sockets.

"Sesshoumaru sama?"

"Sesshoumaru sama what.." the look Sesshoumaru gave him could have frozen fire; he was probably better off not knowing the answer to that question anyway.

Jaken followed Sesshoumaru with wide eyes his mouth still agape as Sesshoumaru walked past him to rest down by a tree.

"Jaken"

His master's cool collected voice washed the shock from his eyes and he walked over to be near his master.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his clawed hand into the unfortunate toad's wafuku and threw him in the direction AhUn had wondered off.

-The less attention, this Sesshoumaru attains the better-

His eyelids had gotten so heavy lately; he needed to rest so often now. He leaned fully against the tree and let sleep take him.

Across the forest Kagome was gathering herbs for Miroku with Sango and Shippou her thoughts slipping back to a wounded dog demon then back to the bundle of herbs in her hand. When she would shut out the woods the image of Sesshoumaru's wounded body atop the hill burned behind her eyes.

–He looked so lost at that time, betrayed, as if he wanted to give up and die. I don't think I have ever seen him look that way before-

She could feel her chest tighten and restrained tears pulling at her throat until one escaped down her cheek.

Sometimes Shippou would call out to her and she'd open her eyes; the memory of Sesshoumaru fading in to the light of day and she would return to picking herbs. She faded out more frequently the more time she spent in the cool morning air.

-It had been cool that day too-

A weight pressed against her chest its heaviness pulling at the corners of her mouth then moving up to invaded her eyes causing them to fill with tears.

–I don't want him to die-

Her eyes shot open and the nature of her feelings surprised her.

-Where did that come from?-

She quickly looked around at her friends; they were still busy picking herbs. Her face was burning with embarrassment what if it showed; what would they say.

"Kagome are you ok?"

Kagome began pulling various weeds and shoving them into her basket; she was pulling things so fast she put a large caterpillar in there by mistake.

"Oh hi Shippou yeah I'm ok"

Shippou cocked his head to the side and blinked at the woman he had come to call mom.

"Kagome, I didn't know caterpillars were a healing ingredient?"

She blinked a few times then looked from Shippou to what she had shoved in her basket. There were a lot of useless weeds and a few small pebbles and amongst them all was a big fat green caterpillar.

"EEK"

Kagome dropped the basket and in doing so dropped the fuzzy little worm right on her skirt.

Franticly she brushed at her skirt and top

"Aahh get it off get it off!"

Only when she watched the fat little worm inch its way through the grass and onto a low hanging hibiscus bush did she finally calm down.

Shippou raised a cute little brow into his fiery red hair. How could a woman who could face Naraku, wonder ancient Japan with a bunch of demons and travel back to her own time to take, what Shippou understood to be worse than any monster, an algebra test, be afraid of a little worm.

" Kagome we should be heading back soon to check on Miroku, he doesn't look so good"

The worm forgotten Kagome stiffened her attention lured to the woods.

–Is that…-

She felt a slight tug at the hem of her skirt; a small furry paw was pulling at it desperately. She tore her eyes away from the woods to smile down at Shippou.

" You're right Shippou let's get back"

Miroku was lying where they left him his hand clenched over his heart his breathes shallow and forced.

"hosh sama"

Sango fell to her knees by his side. She waved to Kagome to bring the herbs to her, but the herbs never came. She pulled her worried eyes from Miroku to find Kagome gone; her yellow bag and bow gone as well.

–When did she… why…-

Shippou had bound out the door behind Kagome following her to the edge of the village.

"Hey Kagome where you going?"

"I just need to check on something Shippou I'll be back; take care of Miroku" and with that she vanished over the hillside.

Kagome continued to wander further into the forest, her mind wondering as far as her feet; something was calling her.

–How am I suppose to help him-

Is that a shikon fragment

She came to a clearing where a dark haired young man lay resting against a tree.

"Oh"

-I wonder if he is ok-

"Excuse me Sir are you…"

As she came closer her heart froze a whisper of a name left her lips "Sesshoumaru"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5.

Temptation 

"Now where did that little brat get to?"

Her little wings fluttered as she darted left and right through the trees.

"Where could that creepy little girl have gotten to?"

Her wings slowed and she lowered herself to the ground when she came upon a little girl huddled against a tree crying softly into her knees.

-Ah yes I remember this one, turned her on her master; who would have known she would possess such purification powers-

Yumi buzzed up close to the girl just before adorning her disguise as a 13 year old little girl with bouncy dark curls; a picture of innocence.

"Hey what's the matter with you; you'll catch a cold out here in the rain you know"

Rin sniffed back a few tears wiping her nose on her sleeve before looking with red rimmed eyes up at the young girl.

"I can't remember how I got here, I remember being pulled away from Sesshoumaru Sama and then I was here, but it has been several days since then, how did I get here"

Yumi shrugged and slid down next to Rin. "Hey why don't you come with me maybe we can find this Sesshoumaru guy together ok"

Rin nodded sniffing back a few more tears and gave this new strange girl a toothy grin "OK"

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent through the forest ever since he found out she had run out of the hut without a word to anyone.

"Now where did that stupid girl run off too?"

Flash back 

"Where is Kagome" Inuyasha burst into the hut. Their small group was huddled around Miroku waiting patiently by his side for any sign that he might be getting better.

Shippou huddled down near the fire and shrugged his shoulders,

"We don't know she was helping us pick herbs for Miroku one minute the next she just wondered of, she said she had to check on something and ran east"

InuYasha's brow furrowed and he took off out the door.

"Stupid girl"

End of flash back 

-Her scent is getting stronger, wait who else is with her it kind of smells like…-

Inuyasha followed Kagome's trail all the way to the clearing and stopped dead at the image before him. Kagome was walking up to a man laying against a tree that was dressed very much like a certain dog demon.

–Kagome what are you doing?-

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves and a subtle scent hit is sensitive nose,

-It is Sesshoumaru-

Kagome took slow soft steps inching her way closer to the man resting against the tree.

–The shikon shards are pure, there isn't a hint of evil in them….oh no! Did the spell purify the shards as well… that means that by giving him the shards I….-

She knelt down by his sleeping form and looked him over a little, her face flushed as she reached down to open his kimono.

-Well at least all his wounds are healed; maybe the shards will be helpful after all…-

Her thoughts were interrupted when a clawed hand wrapped around her wrist and sharp gold eyes opened boring holes through her skull.

"What are you doing here Woman?"

Kagome broke free from Sesshoumaru's intense scrutinizing eyes; moving her soft brown ones to gaze with unfocused eyes down at the ground.

"I don't know I just sort of ended up here"

"hmm"

In one quick movement he let go of Kagome's hand grabbing her behind the head and pulling her within an inch of his nose. Her face began to tingle and burn with embarrassment. He wrinkled his nose slightly,

-It is, as I feared nothing, no scent my senses are as dull as any human's-

He was still holder her head very close to his; her breath was caught in her throat to afraid to breath.

"We have a visitor"

Kagome's eyes widened "What"

Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome aside snatching a rock from the ground and threw it with deadly accuracy up into a near by tree.

"Ouch, even human you're still a bastard"

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree now rubbing a nice sized lump on his forehead.

His mouth tightened and he was about to explode on his brother when a thought hit him.

"Wait how'd you know"

Sesshoumaru pushed himself up from the tree and turned his back to the both of them, he turned his eyes to them looking over his shoulder to glare at Inuyasha.

"Even with a human nose it is possible to smell your stench"

"Why you"

Inuyasha's muscles tensed and he reached for Tesiaga. He kicked off the ground letting the wind rush past his ears as he headed for Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha SIT!"

The ground rushed up to kiss Inuyasha right in the face. When he pried his face from the ground he could just make out the heels of Kagome's shoes as she followed Sesshoumaru into the woods.

"Sesshoumaru wait please, don't you think it is safer to be in a group while you are like this"

Sesshoumaru paused a moment and tossed his onyx hair over his shoulder gently pushing a stray strand behind his ear.

"This Sesshoumaru does not cower behind humans just because he loses his strength like some other pathetic half breed"

Inuyasha was now on his feet reaching for the fang once again trying to push closer to Sesshoumaru before Kagome could give him another 'SIT command,

"Why don't you say that to my face, or are you afraid I'd kick you ass right now"

Kagome turned from Sesshoumaru to glare at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!"

When she turned back around to Sesshoumaru he was merely a silhouette fading into the darkness of the forest.

She turned from Sesshoumaru to find Inuyasha pushing himself back up laughing to himself.

"Well isn't that fitting, he hates humans and now he is one. Did you see how ridiculous he looks"?

Inuyasha was now holding back a strong fit of laughter.

"SIT!"

"KAGOME!"

He watched her disappear into the darkness after Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha push himself up into an Indian style his fist under his chin.

-I just don't get it… why would she protect Sesshoumaru? –

"tst tst tst what a pity really, I mean all that strength and you're subdued with a single word"

Inuyasha looked up to find a small girl sitting in the branches above him, her legs swinging freely.

Inuyasha was on his feet and shouted up at the tree.

"Who are you?"

" Oh just some one who's out to play fair, I mean after all if she can subdue you with a single word, shouldn't you be able to do the same when she wants to run off with out you"

Inuyasha gave the girl a questioning look. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He heard a soft thud in the grass near him. Something glittered in the grass near his feet. He reached down to pick up a shiny gold object nestled in a sea of green.

"What's this?"

A small charm bracelet dangled from his finger.

Yumi observed his reaction she could tell he wanted to get even with the dark haired girl and a mischievous smile pulled at her lips.

"It is an enchanted bracelet, if Kagome were to ware this, with a single word from you, you could stop her in her tracks"

"Bah"

He tightened his grip around the small trinket and threw it back up at the pixie.

"I don't need such things from some thing I just meet, you can't fool my nose Pixie drop the disguise"

Yumi's disguise melted her soft brown curls unraveled to reveal icy blue tresses, the chocolate of her eyes melted to shine an eerie crystal blue almost white, and translucent wings ripped through her back. She stretched her arms out wide and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok you got me"

She pulled her arms back in to point a long skinny finger at Inuyasha.

" But I offer you this Inuyasha, a pixie's word is worth her life, if I promise you something I can not break it without risking my own life, you have a choice, you don't have to make up your mind right now, I'll see you again" and with that she vanished in a white flash.

Inuyasha stood staring at the bracelet lying innocently in his hand.

–I could finally get even with her for all those nasty sit commands-


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6.

A small prayer

Inuyasha wondered his way back to the village all the while staring down at the small trinket in his hand.

– I really do have a bad feeling about this; I should probably just throw it away, but...-

(I have class Inuyasha Bye bye, There is a test Inuyasha I can't look for shards now, SIT BOY, SIT, Inuyasha SIT) all the images of Kagome leaving for home, leaving him behind, Sitting him into the ground danced though his mind repeating themselves over and over like a series of bad reruns. He looked down at the bracelet again and closed his finger around it. – Maybe I'll just hang onto it for awhile- and shoved it in his kimono.

Kagome had been running for a while now. The forest began to darken; the moon was the only thing lighting her way and it was nearly gone. She stumbled through thick bramble, tall grass and over large tree roots to follow the sensation of the shikon shards in Sesshoumaru's body.

-He hasn't gotten far I can still feel the shards-

Suddenly the sensation of the shards was overwhelmed by a large amount of Jakai.

"There after the shikon shards… Sesshoumaru"

Kagome picked up her pace and ran in the direction of the shards, the Jakai and Sesshoumaru.

When she reached the clearing the sight of blood burned in her eyes. His name choked in her throat. "Sesshoumaru"

He stood in the epicenter of anarchy. Demons, hundreds of them swarmed around him like hyena, one would swoop in and strike pulling the once demon's attention; then once his back was turned another would use that as their opening to deliver devastating wounds. He fended of many with what look like an ordinary sword; probably picked up from a dead solider. Tokijin and tensaiga rested powerless at his side. She froze with fear as she watched the grotesque dance play out in front of her. He would step to the side to dodge one, and then swing his sword down on another but there were just too many of them. His strength was abandoning him; each blow of his sword, every strike he endured stole a little bit of his strength. His movements became sluggish as if he were swimming through mud. The air seemed to go heavy around him and he sunk to his knees. His guard down the demon swarmed in for the kill.

"SESSHOUMARU!" his name ripped from her lips and she let an arrow fly. The arrow obliterated the demon closest to him and several others that were within the tail of the arrow.

She ran to his side and loosened a few more arrows at the closest demons.

She stood over him firing her arrows into the onslaught of demons as they tried to devour her and the demon lord.

–I can't keep this up I'll run out of arrows soon-

She looked back down at the wounded body of Sesshoumaru his eyes merely half moons weighing down slowly.

-I have to get him out of here-

He felt as if he were surrounded by quick sand the pressure crushing his lungs his limbs tied to heavy weights and he was sinking fast. Soon his eye lids were too heavy, the last thing he saw was the girl standing over him her arrows drawn; he could see the mist of what remained of a demon as her arrow struck it, then darkness.

He awoke the next morning in familiar surroundings.

-This cave, I have been here before-

His eyes came into focus and he looked around; yes, this had been the cave she had drug him to a few days ago when she found him on that hill. How ironic he thought. He tried to sit up but he was only able to lean up on his elbow. The girl sat on her knees at the entrance of the cave murmuring a faint prayer; it was than he noticed that outside the cave only a few demons remained and as they came too close to the barrier, she had erected, they disintegrated. She looked exhausted her shoulders hung low in front of her and her head would bob from time to time, but she continued to mutter her little prayer.

He looked down and found all his wounds had been cleaned and dressed,

-But how did she-

He noticed an arrow stuck in the ground just inside the barrier.

–She must have used her last arrow to erect the barrier until she could dress my wounds, such an unusual human, most would have abandoned this Sesshoumaru for their own lives-

He smirked a little to himself; after all he was essentially human now.

As the last of the demons dissolved at the barrier the others gave up their assault and flew off. When the last of the demons were finally gone Kagome collapsed.

Sesshoumaru drug himself to the mouth of the cave. He leaned up against the cave wall to keep watch over the girl who had watched, even protected him through the night; the sword he used last night laid ready at his side. He looked out into the early morning light then down at Kagome's peaceful form.

-A strange human indeed-

Kagome awoke to the smell of Raman.

-Raman? -

She blinked the sleep from her eyes and found it was now dark outside.

"What time is it?" she asked the air. She was slightly startled when it answered her.

"It is after dusk Miko"

Kagome turned from the mouth of the cave to find Sesshoumaru over the same fire she had leaned over just days ago. A small pot from her bag sat simmering atop the fire.

She watched in amazement as he poured water into an open container of Raman, stir it and close the lid back. His actions seemed so unnatural.

His cool voice brought her out of her shock. She looked up and saw him hold the bowl of Raman out to her; the chopsticks held secure with his thumb.

She reached up and took the bowl from him.

"Um thank you"

To complete her evening of shocking events he sat at the other end of the cave with his own bowl of Raman.

-I thought he didn't… well I guess he is more human now, but how did he…-

"Ano Sesshoumaru Sama… how did you know how to prepare this" she held up the bowl of noodles.

He raised a delicate eyebrow and pointed to the directions on the bowl. Kagome's face burned with embarrassment

–Of course he can read, he must think…-

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you"

He said nothing for a few moments then set the bowl down resting the chopsticks on top.

"This weak human body has required nourishment; I apologize for taking your rations"

Color once again invaded her milky cheeks,

"OH no that is ok, I'm just glad you are … ok"

She looked down at her own bowl suddenly very self-conscious of herself.

"You should eat as well Miko you used most of your strength last night"

"Kagome"

Sesshoumaru quirk an eyebrow at her and she said it again.

"Please call me Kagome, when you call me Miko I feel lumped together with Kikyou"

Her mouth pulled down slightly and she refused to look at him.

Sesshoumaru felt a little uneasy suddenly, it must have been this human body. He was feeling things, thinking things he never felt in his life. Pride, hate, and arrogance these were Sesshoumaru's normal feelings but now he was uncertain, nervous and a strange burning in his gut that had nothing to do with his wounds; no, this went deeper. He was not use to dealing with such emotions. He didn't like it.

Kagome picked at her noodles lost in thought when she felt Sesshoumaru standing next to her.

"Kagome?"

It was toneless, but it was her name not miko, or wench or woman.

She looked up astonished at her name coming off his lips. He held his hand down to her. She looked at his palm to find the two shards she had given him.

"These have done me no good Mi... Kagome you can take them back"

She couldn't help herself tears welled in her eyes and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru Sama, eto you should keep them, I think that is what saved your life last night"

He closed his fist around the small fragments and walked back to his cooling bowl of Raman.

No Kagome, this Sesshoumaru believes he is alive for an entirely different reason-

The memory of her standing over him, and her crouched form at the entrance of the cave all night settled in his mind

–Arigatou… Kagome-


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7.

"Did you give him the bracelet Yumi?"

"Yes, I think he will use it soon"

" And what about Sesshoumaru is he taking his injuries well"

Yumi's lips pulled into a vicious smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be able to finish Sesshoumaru off this time"

Yumi was sitting Indian style in front of a little girl who's expressions were are icy as her hair. Kanna was holding her mirror with Naraku's reflection up to Yumi. What Yumi saw was a dark haired hanyou his kimono was flowing freely as if there were nothing within the folds of the fabric to support it? His body was still recovering from the last meeting with Inuyasha and his pesky friends. He was sure they were getting closer to finding a way to defeat him. He knew it was no use fighting them as a group so he had to separate them; that is where Yumi came into play.

Rin sat in an open field of flowers pulling the petals off of one she decapitated. Yumi had told her to wait and as she waited she kept trying to remember what had happened over the past few days..

"Jaken was with me, I remember AhUn was sleeping, Sesshoumaru walked away after another demon told him about his lands, I can't remember anything after that"

"Hey Rin waiting long"

Rin looked up to see the 13-year-old girl with bouncy brown curls leaning over her.

"Oh no Yumi Chan I was just trying to remember something"

Yumi stood up turning to avoid those innocent rich brown eyes.

For a brief moment Yumi felt guilty, if you looked away for only a second you would have missed the remorse in her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about it let's go find Sesshoumaru ok"

"Hai!"

Sango sat brushing Kirara's fur next to the fire while Miroku slept Shippou curled up on his chest. "It is getting late I wonder were Kagome and Inuyasha are?"

"Have faith child if they are together they are safe"

Keada was feeding the fire a few more logs before settling back down to crushing the herbs Sango and Shippou had brought back with them.

"I am sure they are just taking shelter from the rain…"

Keada looked up and out the window as the light faded from the sky and the rain continued to pour down. She heard something shift and looked toward the door.

"Inuyasha? Is Kagome not with thee"

"um"

Inuyasha snuffed his nose in the air and plopped down in the corner, "I don't know where that stupid girl ran off to, last I saw she had run off after Sesshoumaru"

(group) "WHAT!"

Kagome sat at the mouth of the cave staring at the gray clouds as they lumbered through the sky above the trees.

"Wow it is getting pretty late I should get back to the gang soon I know they will be worried about me, I mean I did sort of just run off leaving Inuyasha behind"

She listened to the rainfall tapping each leaf like keys on a piano.

"hm, it is kinda nice though, and ironic in a way, it was raining then too wasn't it?"

She turned from the view outside and back to Sesshoumaru who was resting peacefully

-I've never really seen him sleep before, I was so focused on the battle the other night I didn't really look at him, but I guess being a human is pretty tiring-

Her features soften a sweet smile pulled at her lips and she turned to watch the rain die and the clouds begin to move on.

"I guess I will have to return in the morning it looks like it will clear up by then"

"I will accompany you…"

Kagome spun back around to find Sesshoumaru pushing himself up with his one arm. She frowned a little as she watched him struggle.

"Do not look at this Sesshoumaru that way, pity is not acceptable"

Kagome flushed, "I'm sorry I didn't…."

His features hardened a little making him look like his old self and he turned away from her soft concerned eyes.

"Get some sleep miko I will stand watch for the evening"

She watched him walk over to the mouth of the cave and settle down across from her.

He turned his head away from her and focused his gold eyes out into the forest.

-I wonder why his eyes are still gold, is there demonic power still within him-

She narrowed her eyes at him and waited, but he refused to turn around and look at her.

–Fine-

She didn't know Sesshoumaru that well, but took that as his way of saying that this discussion was over.

Kagome stood up and walked to the back of the cave near the fire.

"Good night Sesshoumaru Sama"

He merely nodded his head not turning to look at her once.

-Still as cold as ever; even as a human- 'sigh'

Kagome woke to a pair of red dragon like eyes staring down at her. "AAAHHH!"

"Silence Woman"

Sesshoumaru lowered his head as he walked back into the cave. He had a few arrows and a new bow clutched in his hand.

"AhUn Wait outside"

AhUn turned from Kagome and happily walked out into the sunshine.

Kagome stared after the beast as his tail took out a pot and the box of bandages as he swung it from side to side on his way out.

"What was that?"

"He… is our ride"

Kagome blinked at Sesshoumaru then looked past him to the large two-headed dragon lying in the grass.

Kagome nodded and swallowed dryly. Her attention was brought back to Sesshoumaru when he held his hand out to her a few arrows clutched in his fist.

"You will need these for our journey miko"

So we are back to miko huh? -

She took the arrows from him and nodded.

"Um thank you"

He turned and walked away from her and she followed him out with her eyes. His dark hair swayed back and forth with each step

–It is so unfair even human he has hair a girl would kill for… ugh-

She gathered her things and caught up with Sesshoumaru as he walked out to AhUn.

As she walked closer to the creature he stood and greeted her with a soft nudge of his head.

– He's so gentle-

Sesshoumaru watched the two out the side of his amber eyes. – hm –

Sesshoumaru swung his leg over the beast and turned to look at Kagome. She walked up to the side of the animal timidly, "Is this really ok?"

"If you would rather walk miko"

Kagome shook her head "No this is much fast I'm sure, but..."

Sesshoumaru reached down yanking her off the ground and setting her behind him,

"Do not fall off miko AhUn is a terrible catch"

At that point she couldn't tell if Sesshoumaru was in fact joking or was just being a jerk, but before she could decide on which AhUn lurched into the air almost causing Kagome to fall, out of sheer reflex she latch a hold of the only thing within arms reach. When the animal stabilized she opened her eyes to a blur of white. Since the threat was over she now realized her hands were clutch around silky white fabric and she could feel his back stiffen against her face. Her face was on fire, had she really just hugged Sesshoumaru. Sure it was out of reflex put there she was pressed against his firm back with a fist full of his white kimono. When time returned to normal she quickly with drew her hands. "Gomen nasai"

The trip back to the village was completely silent.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8.

Rumors go round

AhUn landed soundlessly just outside Keade's village. Kagome slipped off his back and pulled her things down slinging them over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you won't come with me?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look that said –why do you even ask-

"Ok OK, I just thought I would give it one more try"

"Kagome!" an excitable orange fur ball hurled itself out of the woods and straight for Kagome, but never quite made it.

"Hey let go of me" Shippou struggle against a firm grip.

Sesshoumaru had snatched a hold of Shippou's tail before he even reached Kagome.

Kagome blinked a few times looking back and forth between the struggling upside down fur ball and the dark haired lord before the shock wore off.

"It's ok Sesshoumaru it is only Shippou"

He opened his hand dropping the little fur ball into Kagome's awaiting arms.

"I've missed you Kagome, Inuyasha said you left with Sesshoumaru and …and"

He looked up and realized for the first time that the person who had just captured his tail was indeed Sesshoumaru.

Shippou looked up from Kagome and blinked a few times at Sesshoumaru; then boldly hopped over to the once Taiyouki's shoulder and started sniffing him.

"Well he still smells like Sesshoumaru sort of, but why is his hair so dark and where did his strips go"

Kagome watched the vein in Sesshoumaru's head pulse.

"Ookayyy… Shippou I think you've asked him enough now"

She reached up pulling the little kitsune off the poor 'demon lord' wrapping her hand around the little guys mouth.

Kagome shrugged her shoulder shyly and gave Sesshoumaru an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry he's just inquisitive"

Sesshoumaru raised a dark brow until it disappeared into his equally dark hair.

"Indeed"

"Um well thanks again for the ride" with her free hand she patted AhUn and told him thank you as well. At the sight of the creature she remembered the little girl who used to ride him, and a question she had been meaning to ask him reformed in her mind.

"Ano… Sesshoumaru Sama where is Rin?"

She watched as his bored expression hardened but he did not answer.

"I will leave you here than" and he nudged AhUn to go up and he was gone.

"Mmaa kaaoomaa"

"What? Oh sorry Shippou"

Kagome still had her hand wrapped around the poor little kitsune's mouth as she watched the dark haired lord fly away. She pulled her hand away giving Shippou a shy smile.

"Hey Kagome, Why did Sesshoumaru look like that?"

Shippou had nestled down in Kagome's arms and was looking up at her with his innocent green eyes. She smiled down at him and brushed his hair back with her free hand.

"He's under a spell Shippou, I promised him I would help him brake it"

As she smoothed the little kitsune's hair back her mind wondered to Rin

-What happened to her, he looked so hurt when I mentioned her name? -

Shippou just stared up at his adopted mother all the way back to the village not saying a word as to not interrupt her thoughts. Someone else didn't mind doing that though.

"Hey Kagome"

Kagome spun around to find a whirl of wind speeding toward her.

"Koga Kun"

Koga came to a dusty halt in front the dark haired girl.

"Kagome was that Sesshoumaru's beast I saw flying off? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kagome's face pinked, "no… no of course not, he just um… wanted to know if I had seen Rin"

"But Kagome you just…"

Out of reflex her hand once again wrapped itself around the poor kitsune's mouth.

Koga tipped his head a little and gave Kagome a rather uncertain look.

- She's acting strange today -

"Well so long as you are ok"

"So where is the dog turd?"

"I heard that you smelly wolf"

Kagome turned from Koga to find a very angry looking Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

"Don't play dumb with me woman, you never answered me about Sesshou…"

A look of panic ran across Kagome's face and there was only one thing she could think of to shut him up.

"Inuyasha SIT"

After all she was pretty sure Sesshoumaru didn't want the entire youkai world knowing he was human right now.

Koga had watched the half demon fall to the ground and took this as his chance to get close to Kagome. He stood in front of her pushing Shippou aside to take her hands in his.

"My beautiful Kagome I am still searching for Naraku and when I find him I will bring you his head I promise"

She gave him a nervous little laugh and tugged gently at her hands.

"Get your nasty paws off of Kagome, I've already told you not to touch her"

Inuyasha was forcing his way up against the spell of the necklace.

Both Kagome and Koga turned to look at the struggling half-breed. He was now on his feet and with tesaiga now drawn he was running for Koga.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy" once again the hanyou fell to the ground.

"You'd better go Koga"

"Arigatou Kagome" he held her hands for a few more seconds then leaned down kissing her on the cheek.

"Sore Ja" and he vanished in whirl of wind.

Kagome turned brighter than Inuyasha's kimono her hand still touching the spot on her cheek Koga had touched with his lips.

Inuyasha was finally on his feet again and was ready to jump down Kagome's throat. "Kagome why did you let him do that"

"Inuyaaashaaa, I didn't **let** him kiss me, how was I suppose to know he was going to do that"

"Well you let him hold your hands forever"

Kagome couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Admit it you like him, I don't know what you guys did in that cave that time or when ever my back was turned but something is going on between you and that dumb wolf"

As he spoke Kagome's face turned redder and redder and this time she wasn't the least bit embarrassed. She was a kettle ready to burst.

"Inuyasha… SIT SIT SIT SIT … **SIT**"

Inuyasha was now nestled in a custom-made three-foot hole.

"I'm going home Inuyasha I'll be back later" all Inuyasha could see of her was her worn leather shoes trotting off in the direction of the well.

"Hey Kagome wait up" Shippou bounded after her and Inuyasha was left alone to sulk. When he was sure Shippou and Kagome were out of sight he pulled himself out of his hole and sat at its edge. He reached in his kimono and pulled out the small bracelet the little pixie had given him. He stared at it for a long time. It looked so innocent; a simple spell to turn the table that was all he wanted.

"Hey Pixie!"


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry every one for taking this offline, I needed to work on it, but here is a new chapter I hope you like it. I can take the criticism people so it is ok if you think it needs work. Anyway I haven't said it for a while so just for CYA I don't own Inuyasha or any other Characters other than Yumi she's all mine Muwa haaaa. Ok enjoy.

Ch 9.

Kagome sat in class chewing the end of her pencil.

-Maybe I was too hard on him; after all I did dump him in the middle of the forest to chase after his brother-

She let out a frustrated sigh and tried to focus on what the teacher was saying.

#500 years ago#

Inuyasha was leaning against the old bone eaters well awaiting Kagome's return. He kept looking down at the small gold trinket in his hand.

Flash back

Inuyasha was sitting at the edge of his personal crater, and was now talking with a small blue creature with glistening silver wings.

"So all I have to do is pick a word I want to subdue her and this thing will do the rest right?"

"That's right"

Yumi's eyes misted over in a mischievous grin. She was still bound to that promise she made to Inuyasha, but there were a lot of ways to keep that promise and still have a little fun.

End of flash back

A sickening feeling slide down from his mind and settled in his stomach. Was this wrong? But what about this stupid necklace he wasn't a threat to her anymore why did he still have to wear it? Then he looked down into his custom-made three-foot hole.

-NO! She deserves this –

He closed his fist around the small charm digging his nails into his palm. He really didn't want to hurt her, but he made a deal with that pixie; it couldn't harm her, he made sure the pixie understood that. He just wanted to show Kagome how unfair it was for him to have to ware that stupid necklace.

Present

It was getting dark and Kagome was running around her house shoving things into her large yellow backpack.

–Let's see a few more bowls of Raman, a few candy bars for Shippou…-

She mentally went over her list as she continued to cram things into her bag.

She shoved in a few more bandages and forced the bag closed. She looked down at the pack satisfied with her work and headed down stairs to tell her family good bye.

"I'm leaving"

Kagome ran around giving her family a round of hugs and then ran back upstairs to get her things.

"Take care Kagome"

Kagome waved one last time to her family before jumping down into the old well.

-0000000000000000000

The walls were dark and dingy only a small hole in the ceiling allowed a beam of sunlight to shine on his otherwise shadowed face.

"He has the bracelet now my lord"

"Excellent soon that bothersome girl will be out of the way, and Inuyasha will be the one to blame…ku ku ku"

Yumi shifted uncomfortably on her knees as she sat in front of Naraku.

"Yes my lord now about my reward"

A wicked grin pulled at his thin lips.

"Of course Yumi, I have not forgot our deal"

He flicked a small pink shard over to the tiny pixie. She caught it in both hands clasping them together as not to drop it. She peeled her hands apart and peered down at the shining fragment

–Yes; with this I could finally rescue my brother -.

"Thank you Naraku"

The darkness swallowed the evil half demon again, his voice now floating out of he shadows.

"Remember Yumi; be careful what you wish for…ku ku ku"

She scowled at the shadows and turned quickly away from him and ran back out into the sunlight.

000000000000000000000

Kagome threw her bag over the edge of the well. It landed with a soft thud followed by an "Ouch!"

Kagome lifted herself up to peer down where her bag had just landed; underneath it was a white head with soft fuzzy ears.

"Oh sorry Inuyasha"

Inuyasha sat crumbled over; his clothes wrinkled and his feet and hands were dirty.

"Inuyasha were you waiting here for me all night?"

He mumbled something that sounded like "two days" then he pulled the bag off his head and stood up to help Kagome out of the well.

"What the hell took you so long?"

A frown pulled at her lips and a hint of sadness drifted into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I had another test; it took me an entire day to study for it"

He picked her up by the waist and set her on the ground, then grabbed her bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Whatever, let's get back"

Kagome timidly followed behind him staring at his back mesmerized by the sway of his long sliver hair. – I wonder if he's still mad-

"Inuyasha…"

She waited for him to turn around, nod his head, something, but he just continued to walk.

"I'm sorry about all those 'sit' commands"

Whack on cue he fell face first in the dirt.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha"

She knelt down beside him and waited for the spell to ware off.

"Kagome!" he growled with his mouth full of dirt.

"I didn't mean it Inuyasha… I said I was sorry didn't I"

She let out a deep sigh and blobbed down beside him.

"You know if you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to use that word so often"

"NANI!"

The spell had worn off and Inuyasha was now sitting next to Kagome.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, stood up and brushed off her skirt.

She picked up her bag and walked off toward the village. Inuyasha stared after her a moment before getting up to follow her.

-Stubborn… if anyone is stubborn it's her –

He folded his arms and stomped after her. His mind drifted to the small trinket of cold metal resting against his chest. – Just once I'd like her to know how it feels –

The rest of the evening was uneventful they all sat around the fire keeping an eye on the still recovering monk. Ever so often his hand would reach out and grab thin air and he would mumble something then fall back to sleep with a huge grin on his face. To the girls it was obvious he was feeling better; the boys were still clueless.

"Hey Sango; do you want to join me at the springs while the pervert is still out cold?"

Kagome held up a bottle of shampoo and a few fluffy towels. Oh how Sango loved the inventions of the future.

"Sure"

Kagome stopped just before stepping into the cool night air and turned around to look at Inuyasha as he sat in deep thought in his corner of the hut.

"Be good Inuyasha"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"

Kagome simple smiled at him and walked out the door leaving him completely perplexed.

– Nani Kore –

The girls had been gone for over an hour now and Inuyasha was bored and getting more and more impatient

"Where the hell are they?"

He pulled the bracelet from his kimono and looked at it then shoved it back in and nodded.

- Tonight –

Inuyasha made his way silently to the springs where the girls were just now getting out wrapping towels around themselves. He quickly turned his head until he thought they were fully covered. He cracked open an eye in their direction and there they were wrapped in soft white towels just sitting on the edge of the spring talking.

He could barely make out what they were saying, it had something to do with Sesshoumaru which immediately made him growl, and Rin's name was mentioned a few times. He watched them a few moments longer. He pulled the bracelet out once more and wrapped his fingers around it.

– Here goes nothing-

"Kagome!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Sharp yellow eyes loomed in the darkness stalking its prey's every move. Sesshoumaru walked along side AhUn in the depths of the spirit's forest. His nose no longer as sharp his ears not as keen and his strength slowly evaporating with each day; he was complete unaware of the danger.

"Shikon no Kakira"

He heard the growl of a demon then felt the hot wind that rushed out of the trees.

"Give it to me"

Sesshoumaru turned around just in time to see AhUn rush out in front of him blocking the path of a foul smelling oversized demon. Its yellow eyes darted wildly around the two-headed dragon focusing on the tall dark headed human just a few feet away. It took a heavy step forward its muscles shaking with the impact. It shook its matted mane and in a dragon's tongue spoke to the two-headed dragon.

"Get out of the way brother; I only want the human and its shards"

AhUn only deepened his stance; staring the large swamp dragon down.

Sesshoumaru turned from the scene to walk away; he did not fear this dragon nor was he concerned for AhUn, the beast had proven himself in more than one occasion.

"I will await your return AhUn" and he was gone.

AhUn nodded to his master and focused his attention back to his opponent.

When Sesshoumaru was nearly out of sight the swamp dragon bared his sharp-yellowed teeth.

"Brother; why do you protect that human, he only uses you."

The stench of the beast was enough to choke AhUn, but he did not back down. The demon took another step forward the slime glistening off its muscles. AhUn refused to move.

"Stand aside Brother"

AhUn stared daggers into the other dragon then unleashed a fearsome blast of lighting. The swamp dragon staggered back a few steps, but was other wise unharmed.

"Enough of this" the larger dragon spit a sticky acidic green liquid at AhUn. The smaller dragon dodged it easily, a little too easily he stepped right in the path of the dragons powerful claw. It knocked the two-headed dragon into the forest plowing down all the trees in his path. He landed with a sickening crunch. He lifted one head his eyes forcing their way closed. Before darkness swallowed him, he could see the powerful tail of the swamp dragon knocking down trees as it headed in the direction his master had just gone.

0000000000000000000

-Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?-

Kagome wrapped her towel around her tighter and borrowed Sango's kimono when she heard the hanyou calling for her.

He was waiting outside of earshot of the spring so Sango could not see nor hear them.

Kagome tiptoed into the forest looking around trees and calling for the Hanyou.

"Inuyasha where are you… Inuyasha?"

She felt a demonic aura approach then subside and before she could scream Inuyasha had his hand wrapped around her mouth.

"Shh Kagome, Sango might hear you"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha's clawed hand from around her mouth.

"It's ok Inuyasha, I told her I was meeting you and she went back to the village with Kirara"

"Now why am I secretly meeting you out here?"

Suddenly the weight of what he was about to do was getting the better of him. He started to fidget and his cheeks turned a brilliant pink. He had a difficult time suppressing the guilt bubbling up in his amber orbs.

"Inuyasha are you blushing?"

Kagome leaned in close to his face. His face had indeed turned pink.

He pushed her back trying to hide his embarrassment and to keep her from reading all the lies he was keeping from her just then. He didn't mean to push her so hard; she stumbled backwards and fell on her butt.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you"

Kagome pushed herself back up and dusted herself off.

"Look if we are done here, I'm getting cold so I'd like to get back to the village"

She turned to walk away, but was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. Inuyasha's clawed fingers were wrapped tightly around her wrist his face a maze of confusion.

"Inuyasha, what is it…"

000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru had made it to the edge of a river a ferryboat was pulling to the shore an old toad as its captain. He squinted his eyes as the boat pulled closer. "Jaken?"

A roar rolled out of the forest rippling the water across the river.

"You are mine now human"

His amber eyes slide to the forest where a large green claw swooped out knocking him into the river.

"Sesshoumaru Sama!"

Jaken leaned over the boat to search the water beneath. The water still rippled from where he had landed. The dragon was not about to stop his onslaught he barreled for the river ready for when the human surfaced or he would fish him out himself. The water was still for a few moments more; then they heard something surface on the other side of the river.

"You are not going to get away that easily human"

The enormous demon leapt across the river only to be disintegrated by a purification arrow. Sesshoumaru pulled his body up on the bank with the last of his strength; just before his eyes closed he saw a woman with long dark hair clad in white and red walking away with a bow in her hand.

00000000000000000000000

Kagome stared down into Inuyasha's hand. A small gold bracelet lay in an innocent circle.

"Inuyasha…what is this"

His face flushed again and he reached out grabbing her hand and slid the bracelet on her wrist.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you…take it as an apology"

Kagome couldn't help herself she leapt up into his arms and hugged him. She pushed herself away from him averting her eyes; a bit embarrassed. He took her hand tipping it back and forth watching the bracelet glimmer in the moonlight.

He held her hand for a little while longer until a familiar scent hit his nose.

In the distance a pair of amber eyes watched everything. His body leaned heavly against the tree his wounds still bleeding.

"Blood? Sesshoumaru's blood"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and withdrew Tesiaga.

"Alright Sesshoumaru come out already I can smell you're there"

In the distance a body clad all in white fell from the tree line. Kagome ran past Inuyasha to the fallen western lord. "Sesshoumaru!"

She knelt down by his side wrapping her hands around his shoulders and turned him around to lie on his back. His eyes were closed and his breathing labored. She looked him over carefully and found that the shards were no where in his body then she noticed that his fist was closed tight around a faint pink light.

You idiot they are not any good to you if you just hold them-

She pried his fingers open and took the shards from him. She held the shards up to the frail moonlight.

– They're still pure –

She closed her hand around them and whispered into them. She was about to push the small fragment into his chest when a clawed hand reached down to stop her.

"What are you doing Kagome… let him die"

Kagome looked up to Inuyasha in horror,

"What are you saying he's your brother?"

Inuyasha's grip loosened, her words pushing him off balance a look of pure disbelief frozen on his face. The girl was crying, she was crying for his brother the evil demon who had once tried to kill her.

She pulled her hand away from him only to have it stopped again by a masculine human hand. She looked down at the western lord.

"I do not wish to have those things placed in my body; they have caused me nothing but trouble"

She couldn't pry her eyes from him he looked so helpless yet he lay there not wanting any help at all.

"See, just leave him"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha then turned her back to him. She tried to make Sesshoumaru as comfortable as possible, but first she had to stop the bleeding and her bag was back at the village. She looked down at Sesshoumaru for a moment then took a sharp breath and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha will you go back to the village and get my bag please"

He was appalled there was no other word for it. Here was his girl helping even crying over his brother.

"Hell no… why are you even helping him"

"I need those bandages Inuyasha or he will bleed to death please"

Tears spilled from her eyes pleading with him to do this favor for her.

He pulled his gaze from her desperate eyes and turned his back to her folding his arm in a classic Inuyasha pout.

"Forget it"

"Fine"

Kagome stood up pulling Sango's kimono from her shoulders then let the towel fall in a pool on the ground. Inuyasha turned to the soft thud and quickly turned back around.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

She picked the kimono back up slipping it back over her shoulders.

"I have to do something Inuyasha seen as how you won't"

She torn the towel into long ribbons and wrapped them around Sesshoumaru's wounds. Then she sat down beside him determined to stay by his side the entire night.

Inuyasha's shoulders sank; she had won.

"Alright Kagome, let's take him back to the village"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Two small figures weeded their way through the tall grass; the mist of the morning still hovered over their heads.

Rin trotted behind the older girl kicking a few rocks and pulling the heads off of dandelions as they made their way east.

"Where are we going Yumi Chan?"

Rin walked quietly behind Yumi's bobbing head of curls, waiting for an answer, but the girl remained silent. Rin pushed her lower lip out and kick over another rock.

– I wonder if Sesshoumaru Sama is all right? –

The girls had been walking all morning, the morning fog had finally cleared and it was now a bright clear day. Rin was usually very patient when she followed behind Sesshoumaru no matter where he wondered, but she wasn't with Sesshoumaru and she wanted to be so this walk had been going on for far too long.

"Yumi Chan… When will I get to see Sesshoumaru?"

Yumi stopped dead causing the little girl to run into her back. She threw her arm back covering the little girl's mouth with her hand.

"Hush Rin, something is coming"

Yumi wrapped her arm around the little girl and pulled her down into the grass. Rin froze in the older girl's grip, her eyes slid over in panic as she watched the older girl tense. Yumi let go of her and peeked over the tall grass placing a hand in front of Rin as a sign to stay down and wait for her; then she vanished into the sea of green.

When Yumi was far enough away from the girl she let her disguise slip and picked up her pace. – I know you are here Zorushi… show yourself-

Yumi unfolded her wings and sped toward the forest. The tree line was just insight she would wait there up in a high branch so she would have the element of surprise. She could smell the pine almost touch the rough bark of the tree when a shadow loomed over her and a heavy body drove her to the ground.

Zorushi stood over the small pixie his hands placed firmly on his hips. He leaned over to taunt her.

"I've been waiting for you Yumi, what's with the little girl; found yourself a new pet?"

Yumi could feel the burn on her cheek where she had landed and could taste the gritty muskiness of the dirt. She leered over her shoulder to the fat belly of the fly like demon. She pushed herself on to her hands and knees and crawled away from him. She stood up with her shoulders hunched over her back to him breathing heavily.

"That's none of your business you bastard, Where is my brother?"

A twisted smile pulled at Zorushi's lips. He tapped his long gnarled finger on his chin as if in thought.

"Oh you mean, Hiijima…he's with my sister of course after all they are to be married tomorrow…Ma ha ha"

Yumi's brows furrowed and her teeth clenched, her fist closed so tight at her sides her knuckles gleamed white,

- You bastard she doesn't love him. Your whole family is just out to use him -

Her entire body started to shake. She spun around to face him; long purple horns sprouted from her forehead and the jewel began to glow a maleficent violet light in her arm.

"You will pay for this Zorushi"

She held her hand out; the violet light began to build at her fingertips until it exploded in a mass of thick miasma. – Nani kore?-

The Miasma rushed out of her finger tips and surrounded the fly like demon. His wings began to melt like wax, the short bristly hair on his body curled in like burnt match sticks as the miasma slowly engulfed him.

Yumi fell to her knees; it felt as if her life energy had been sucked out with that poison. She could feel the sting of a thousand fire ants attacking her arm all at once. The pain ripped from her lips and she cradled her arm to her body.

– What have you done to me Naraku?-

She pulled her arm from her body to look at it; her heart stopped at the sight. A deep purple web was spreading throughout her arm crawling up her shoulder and inching its way across her chest, the jewel the epicenter of it all. – You bastard Naraku –

She pulled a knife from her hip and aimed it at the jewel in her arm. When the tip of the blade touched her arm a barrier threw the blade across the field.

– Hmm so this was your plan all along was it Naraku, well two can play at this game –

Yumi pushed herself up holding her arm close to her body and set out to find Rin.

000000000000000000000000000000

The group sat around the fire a little uneasy. Sesshoumaru lay shaking in a fit of fever. They had layered him with blankets, but he still continued to shiver. Kagome knelt by his side wiping the sweat from his brow.

– This is really bad… if his fever doesn't break soon, I'm afraid he will…-

With the western lord lying sick, the monk still recovering and Inuyasha's constant fidgeting and grumbling; the tension in the room was stifling; it was just too much for one little kitsune to take. Shippou bounced out of Sango's arms and out the door.

"Shippou where are you going?"

Sango reached for the little kitsune but dropped her hand when she heard Inuyasha's voice, "Oh let the little runt go".

She turned to Inuyasha and he wasn't even looking at her he was staring at Kagome like a lost puppy. – Poor guy –

000000000000000000000000000000000

Her arm felt like it was slowly being suffocated the essential life blood was tainted and thick as mud. She could barely feel her fingers. Yumi was only a few steps away from where she had left Rin. She attempted to put up her guise, but she was too weak the disguise was translucent; under the shadow of her soft brown eyes gleamed an icy blue, beneath the tussle of brown curls were spikes of cobalt. It wasn't until she approached the girl did she realize this through the terror in the small girls eyes.

"Rin"

The little girl stared gapping like a fish her eyes wide reflective brown pools. When Yumi reached for her she coward away.

"Rin, Rin it's me… Yumi"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome didn't even realize the little kitsune had gone she just continued to fuss over the western lord. She would wipe the sweat from his brow dip the small rag in a bowl of cool spring water then place it carefully back on his forehead. She watched him breath a little easier since she had given him some medicinal tea, which she could only do because he was so weak. Her eyes would soften, as he seemed to settle from his feverish fits and rest peacefully before her. Inuyasha had been watching the futuristic girl from the beginning he couldn't take how much tender care she gave the once demon lord; it was driving him insane.

"What the hell is the matter with you Kagome, he's our enemy remember… are you going to help Naraku recover next?"

He knew he would regret those words before he even said them. He watch as her soft expression shifted to one of hurt then anger. She focused her stern brown eyes on him and a well of guilt washed over him as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Inuyasha… SIT"

She followed him to the floor with her eyes then focused them back on the sleeping lord.

She didn't even register when Inuyasha stood up and stormed out of the hut.

Sango however had been watching the entire thing.

He has a point Kagome… what has gotten into you? –

Sango watched Kagome's soft loving expression as she wiped the western lords brow, rinse the cloth and replace it. Every so often she would catch Kagome running the back of her index finger along the western lord's cheek a distant longing in her eyes.

" Kagome…"

She waited for the girl to respond, but the miko continued to loom over Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome…"

Finally Kagome peeled her eyes from the man lying in front of her to look at her close friend.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think… that maybe you were too hard on Inuyasha?"

Kagome let her eyes drift back down to the man in her care slowly blocking out the demon slayers words. Unconsciously she brushed his dark bangs away from his forehead and sighed when she could no long see the majestic sapphire moon that once graced his brow.

"Kagome… are you even listening to me?"

When Kagome refuse to answer; Sango let out a frustrated sigh and gave up.

I hope you know what you are doing Kagome –

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi had finally reached Rin and had grabbed the little girl by the shoulders. She shook the little girl out of her shock.

"Rin, Rin it's me ok"

Rin's blank stare faded and the warmth returned to her eyes.

"Yumi Chan… what happened to you?"

Yumi let go of the little girl and slid down beside her. She let the weak disguise fade completely and revealed to Rin her true form. Rin's eyes scanned the blue pixie warily and she stood back a little to get a better look.

"But Rin doesn't understand; were you always like this"

The innocence of the little girl was too much, the pinch of guilt she felt before was now a deep twisting knife wound. She averted her eyes from the little girl and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Rin I have been lying you"

At this Rin tilted her head at the pixie blinking back her confusion.

"I'm sorry Yumi Chan, but Rin still doesn't understand… why have you been lying to me?"

Yumi pulled back her sleeve to reveal the dark purple markings from the jewel.

"See that… I made a deal with that bastard Naraku… he asked me to trick you into purifying your master… and this is what I got in return."

There was large pulsating lump in Yumi's arm; Rin could see the thick purple poison pumping through the pixie's veins.

"Do you get in now Rin; I made you shoot Sesshoumaru; he could be human and dead by now"

Terror ran across the little girls face and she pushed away from Yumi as if the blue pixie had been engulfed in flames and was reaching out to pull Rin in. Tears began to roll down the little girls cheeks.

" No… No…Sesshoumaru"

Rin pushed herself from the ground and ran not even looking back to see the remorseful look in Yumi's eyes.

I'm so sorry Rin –


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Across the river to the open field the sun was slowly painting the sky with its long orange and yellow fingers; Kikiyou was following the jewel shards the human she had rescued was carrying. She figured it wouldn't be long before a demon ate him and she would take them from the demon once it was all over, but that didn't explain why she rescued him in the first place why not just let that demon eat him? She let her mind roll over these questions, only to be pulled back into the forest by sound of soft sobbing near the river. She made her way over when she spied a little girl with her knees drawn up to her chest her arms wrapped around them and she was crying softly into them. Kikiyou pulled up a patch of grass next to the girl and sat down.

"Why are you crying little one?"

Rin looked up with red-rimmed eyes and recognized the priestess instantly.

"Kikiyou Sama"

The little girl's expression lightened slightly a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

"Kikiyou Sama…maybe you can help Sesshoumaru Sama."

Kikiyou looked at the girl a little perplexed; what was this girl talking about. Rin noticed the confused look the priestess gave her and went on to explain, as far as she knew, what had happened. The miko sat there quietly for a moment then stood up and motioned for the girl to follow her.

"Come Rin Chan let's get you some place safe"

And the two of them made their way to the village near the old bone eaters well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Shippou had avoided going back to the hut all night. He sat at the edge of the well swinging his little legs while he sucked on yet another piece of candy.

I wonder what is up with those guys, they're all acting like a bunch of children… well I guess it is up to me to be the adult –

He swung his legs back around to the grass side of the well and hopped down. His little feet had just made contact with the soft grass when he heard voices coming out of the woods. His body froze then thawed again his heart tell pounding telling him to hide. He dove behind the opposite side of the well and peeked around its corner.

– Who could that be –

His worries melted when he watched the little girl with the side ponytail skip out of the tree line.

"RIN!"

Rin was skipping along behind a red and white clad miko; she stopped and hid behind the miko when she heard some one call her name. She peeked around the red flowing pants of the priestess and her face lit up; she sprang from behind Kikiyou and ran to Shippou's embrace. The two children hugged for moment; Shippou gently pushed Rin aside to acknowledge the woman who had brought the girl.

"Kikiyou Sama?"

Kikiyou nodded to the little kitsune then turned and walked away. Rin pushed herself out of Shippou's arms and ran for the priestess.

"Kikiyou Sama... wait"

Kikiyou stopped for a moment and turned to watch Rin approach. The little girl threw her arms around the dead miko and muffled out her thanks in the priestess wafuku; she released the miko nodded with one of her enormous smiles and ran back to Shippou.

When they could not longer see the priestess; Shippou told Rin about Sesshoumaru and asked her if she wanted to see him. The little girl's cheerfulness disappeared instantly. Her head fell and she started to cry.

"Sesshoumaru Sama does not want to see Rin… it is Rin's fault Sesshoumaru is human"

Shippou was in shock; what did she mean, 'she turned Sesshoumaru human?'

Shippou reached out to rub the little girl's back to comfort her.

"No… no I'm sure it wasn't your fault Rin…I'm sure he will be glad to see you"

Rin's lower lip only pushed out further.

"Rin is happy Sesshoumaru is ok, but he is probably very angry with Rin right now"

Shippou just grabbed her hand and pulled her to the village.

"It's ok Rin; I'll be there with you"

From the tree line a pair of icy blue eyes peered out of the forest.

Good she's ok… now for evening up this score with Naraku, but first I need to rest-

Yumi slid down to the base of a tree within sight of the old bone eaters well and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha had taken a slightly different path than Shippou and Rin and was now letting his nose take him to Kikiyou.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango sat quietly observing the young miko tending to the once demon lord. She had been staring at her so long the girl's figure started to get fuzzy. Suddenly her eyes focused again when she felt something touch her. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and goose bumps ran in waves down her arms. She swung her butt in the opposite direction and landed a fist right into the smiling monk's cheek. Kagome looked up from Sesshoumaru to the commotion on the opposite side of the hut.

Kagome looked from the monk to the red-faced demon slayer; she couldn't suppress the smile pulling at her lips. It was good to see the two of them behaving normally again.

"I see you are feeling better Miroku"

She watched the monk plead his innocence and the demon slayer cussing him out for a moment then turned her attention back down to her patient. The joyful moment was gone she could see Sesshoumaru's face contort in pain and she reach down to feel his forehead.

His fever is back and worse then before –

Kagome pulled her hand away and reached into her pocket. She pulled out the two pink fragments and stared at them a long time hoping they would tell her what she should do next.

No he said he didn't want these in his body… so I'll just have to think of something else-

She closed her fist around the two jewel fragments and walked over to Sango holding her closed fist out to the demon slayer.

"Hey Sango, can I ask you to hold on to these?"

Sango blinked at her friend a few times and nodded.

"Um, sure, but what for?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru then back to Sango.

"His fever is getting worse… I'm going to go home and get something for it I'll be back soon ok"

Sango waved goodbye to the girl who was like a sister to her then looked down at her opened hand where the jewels glowed a faint pink light.

"Sango?"

She peeled her eyes away from the jewels and down to Miroku who was now pushing himself into a sitting position beside her.

"I'm worried about her Miroku; ever since that night she ran off she's been acting strange I mean look she's even trying to heal Sesshoumaru"

Miroku let his head drop and shook it lightly from side to side a soft chuckle coming off his lips.

"Love can make us do strange things Sango"

The demon slayer's heart nearly stopped.

"Love?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kikiyou what are you doing out here?"

Inuyasha had managed to stop Kikiyou before she disappeared.

"I was simply bringing that girl to a safe place Inuyasha; I was not coming to see you"

Her words were sharp and it went right through his heart. His face twisted with the emotional pain she has just caused him.

"Why do you do this to me Kikiyou… you know I love you"

Kikiyou's face darkened into a malevolent smirk.

"You really are no different then Naraku… coveting me for your own"

She stabbed him again every word a dull knife puncturing his chest over and over.

His brow netted towards the bridge of his nose and he held back a snarl.

"You know I'm nothing like him, how can you say such things"

He reached for her but she turned away from him and stepped into the darkness of the forest.

"Kikiyou!"

He watched as her soul stealers descended from the trees and gathered her up in their coils to take her from him once again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The red-headed fox cub was pulling a little girl of about eight toward a small village; an older girl was coming toward them from that village her head down and muttering to herself.

"Hey Kagome… how is Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome lifted her head to see the two children coming toward her she looked from Shippou to the little girl tied to his hand. She couldn't hide the frown pulling at her lips.

"He's ok Shippou, but I'm going home to get him some medicine… you two head back I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be happy to see you Rin"

Rin eyes darted from the older girl to something more interesting on the ground by her bare feet. Kagome watched Rin's usual cheerful face darken, her lower lip quivering slightly. Shippou let go of Rin's hand for a moment and trotted over to Kagome motioning her to bend down so he could whisper something in her ear.

"That is a sore subject… she thinks she's the reason Sesshoumaru is human"

Kagome couldn't help but feel for the little girl; she was sure it wasn't the little girl's fault. She walked over to Rin and wrapped her arms around the little girl pulling her in close. She lowered her head so her nose was buried in the girl's dark tresses. She released a heavy sigh and let a tear escape her eye and hide itself in Rin's hair.

"It's ok Rin… I know you would never do anything to hurt Sesshoumaru and I bet he knows that too"

This seemed to cheer Rin up a bit and she hugged the older girl back. She freed herself from Kagome's grasp and ran to grab Shippou's hand and proceeded to drag him to the village. Kagome watched the children run off toward the village; she waved back as the turned and waved at her; when the children were finally out of sight she headed back toward the well.

The old wooden structure nestled in the tall grass sat waiting for Kagome's return. She watched it grow as she got closer and closer. Leaning up against it was a squatted figure clad all in red his long silver hair flowing around his knees. Kagome stopped a few steps away.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

The silent figure titled his head up to see who this rude person was who just interrupted his solitude.

"I could ask you the same thing Kagome"

He stared at her with red-rimmed eyes. The amber jewels once so warm now cold and unforgiving. Kagome took a step back from him. She had never heard such spite in his voice before.

"I just need to go home for a minute Inuyasha"

He placed a hand on his knee and pushed himself up; his steps were slow and heavy as he made his way toward the girl in the green skirt.

She suddenly felt so small and fragile a rabbit cornered by a tiger.

"Inuyasha I will only be a minute I just need…"

He took another step toward her blocking her path to the well.

"NO!"

His voice deepened and his body tensed his posture that of a stalking cat.

"Need what… something for my brother perhaps"

Kagome took another step back watching his every move. Her voice shook as she tried to step around the hanyou to get a little closer to the well.

"Please Inuyasha…he's sick"

He lunged in front of her cutting her off from the well again.

"Forget it… I won't let you leave me too"

Kagome froze; what was he talking about. She stared at him completely confused; what had happened to him to turn him like this?

"Leave you?"

"Inuyasha please"

"NO!"

-I didn't want it to come to this-

"Inuyasha SIT"

She watched him fall to the ground then ran around him to the well.

The argument had woken a certain pixie and she was watching the whole thing.

-Inuyasha you truly are a fool-

She watched the Hanyou fall to the ground and shook her head. The girl was now mere inches from jumping in when a word formed on the Hanyou's lips.

Yumi pushed herself up as quickly as her aching body would allow; she forced her numb legs to reach the half-breed before he did something he would fully regret.

Inuyasha had pushed his face up from the dirt and was now reaching out to Kagome.

"NO Kagome…STAY"

Yumi ran into the clearing

"NO Inuyasha Don't"

But it was too late the damage had been done.

The futuristic girl's hand froze on the side of the well, her muscles tensing from her fingers up to her neck and down to her feet. She stood there a mere jump from home as still as if she had been carved there out of the surrounding stone; a brilliant orange light shined then faded at Kagome's wrist. Inuyasha scrabbled from the ground to be by Kagome's side. Her eyes were closed as if she were merely sleeping. He reached out and touched the once warm soft skin of her cheek; it was now cold and lifeless as if she were truly made of stone. His hand fell from her cheek; he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands.

"What have I done?"

"Kagome! Kagome!"


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

Two shadows could be seen walking along the foggy banks of the river; one small and the other quiet large with two heads.

"Master… where did you go?"

Jaken searched among the trees for the once demon lord with AhUn lumbering behind. He had pulled Sesshoumaru from the muddy banks of the river after the swamp dragon attacked him. AhUn carried him on his back through the forest where they set him down for camp.

"I leave him for a minute and he wonders off… he's so ungrateful"

Jaken was muttering and wining to himself shaking his head as he wondered about the forest after Sesshoumaru.

-I'll never understand him-

000000000000000000000000000

Shippou was standing outside Keada's hut with a very nervous looking Rin clutching to his sleeve. He patted her hand and tried to reassure her.

"I'm sure he won't be mad at you Rin… I'm sure he knew it was an accident"

Rin pulled away from him shaking her head and drew her arms in close; shivering slightly as the morning fog rolled into the village.

Shippou dropped his head dejected and transformed himself into an adorable fluffy orange kitten; he hopped up into her arms and started to purr. A small smile pulled at Rin's lips and she squeezed him so hard he thought he would pop.

"Rin...Rin ...not so hard… we can do this ok"

Rin nodded and rubbed Shippou's cat like ears absent mindedly as she treaded slowly to the hut.

000000000000000000000000

Tears flowed freely now spilling over the palms of his hands. He hadn't even noticed the pixie as she walked slowly over to him. A leaf crunched under her foot and his ear perked; he followed the sound staring the blue pixie down with his burning amber eyes.

Yumi watched the tears dry and his face harden; she tried to dodge his assault but with her energy gone she couldn't even teleport herself anymore. In a flash of red he was upon her; he held her little dangling body up in the air with one clawed hand wrapped around her tiny throat his eyes bleeding red.

"What have you done to her…you said this wouldn't hurt her?"

"You broke your promise pixie"

Yumi struggled in his grasp trying with her delicate fingers to pry his from her throat.

"She's not harmed…she's just sleeping"

He shook her violently taking all his anger for himself out on the petite pixie.

"You Lie…Look at her"

He thrust the sprite in the direction of the statue that was once Kagome then he pulled her back to face him.

"How do I break this spell…Tell me what do I do"

He was shaking her again the pixie's icy blue eyes rolled in her head; her body couldn't take much more of this.

"Only her true love's kiss can break it…jeez, haven't you ever seen Sleeping Beauty?"

A dark eyebrow shot up into silvery bangs.

"Sleeping what?"

Yumi reframed from rolling her eyes.

"Never mind"

He loosened his grip on the pixie's neck and let her fall to the ground. His face pinked with the thought.

- Her true love –

His mind wondered off without his body. His feet ambling over the grass drawn to the girl like statue.

-Her true love-

Yumi rubbed her sore neck coughing slightly. She watched the Inu hanyou slide his feet absently over the grass to the girl frozen just next to the well. His eyes looked distant and he continued to mutter the same thing over and over. His face was almost as bright as his kimono by the time he was in arm's reach of the girl. She watched him reach up to hold the girl's frozen ivory cheeks in his hands his eyes half moons.

"Wait Inuyasha!"

Yumi's voice pulled Inuyasha from his trance. He let his hands fall and he turned his brilliant red face toward the small blue pixie lying in the grass.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin supported her tiny body on the frame of the small hut's door when she heard screams coming from behind her. Some of the village women were up early to hang their laundry. Rin turned around to see them drop their baskets and run back inside their huts screaming; her eyes followed where theirs had been, out of the woods marched a very proud looking two headed dragon.

"AhUn!"

Rin squeezed the cat like Shippou to her tiny frame and ran to greet the two-headed dragon.

She rushed up to him dropping Shippou on his butt and wrapped her arms around Ah's neck.

"Rin missed you AhUn did you miss Rin?"

The dragon nodded its head and nuzzled it into Rin's stomach. Behind the dragon Rin could hear some one yelling.

"AhUn Wait up you stupid beast"

Jaken was running up behind the beast shaking his staff of heads at him.

"Jaken"

Rin's delighted squeal pierced poor Shippou's sensitive ears and he folded them down in an attempt to soften its blow.

Rin swung her arms around Jaken pulling him off the ground and setting him back down again and again several times then spun him in her arms in a great circle.

"Rin missed you too Jaken Sama" by now the poor little toad's head was spinning.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha was now staring daggers at the small blue pixie; hadn't she caused enough trouble.

"What do you want now!"

Yumi was still rubbing her sore neck as she used her other hand to push herself off the ground. When she steadied her feet under her she drug them slowly toward Inuyasha.

"You don't understand Inuyasha… it has to be her true love…anyone else who kisses her now… will be…erased from her memories… forever"

She lowered her head and looked away from Inuyasha her voice trailing off to a whisper.

"I'm sorry"

Her words pulled his feet straight out from under him and he fell away from Kagome.

But… how… how will I know… I can't take the chance she will forget me…but-

Someone pushed the putty around that was Inuyasha's face from embarrassed to sad to angry then determined and finally settled on a look that gave up all hope.

"Hey Pixie…if her true love doesn't kiss her and someone else does..."

His head fell slightly; his eyes drifted back up to Kagome's lifeless face.

"Will she wake up…but just without that person in her memory"

Yumi's eyes were full of true remorse now; she knew the details of this spell all too well after all a mischievous mind works too well some times.

"No Inuyasha, she will not wake up… the only person who can wake her now is her true love"

Yumi fell backwards into the grass where she supported her tiny frame with her arms. She could see the wheels in the hanyou's mind churning, then squeak to a halt then turn again. If the situation had been any different it might have actually been amusing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Jaken at her side Rin was able to muster the courage to walk into the hut; after all even if Sesshoumaru were upset with her he would take it out on the poor toad.

Rin bounded into the hut followed by Jaken and a normal looking Shippou.

"Sesshoumaru Sama"

Rin ran to his side tears rolling down her cheeks. She was both afraid and elated. She had found her lord and he was still alive, but something wasn't right. Rin leaned down to peer at Sesshoumaru's face; it did not seem as smooth as she remembered and his hair now black had flecks of silver. Rin continued to scrutinize his face when Jaken decided to intervene.

"Rin you are being ru…" his voice, his breath left him when he too peered down at his lord. – Good heavens he's aging-


	14. Chapter 14

THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL; HUGS ALL AROUND I'm so happy you all have enjoyed my story so far. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews

Ch 14.

The glass of Kanna's mirror glimmered as a beam of light squeezed through the hole in the ceiling reflecting images of humans and demons played before Naraku in his twisted script.

"ku ku ku I underestimated that pixie…a true love spell…ku ku and Kagome's only true love as vulnerable as a new born kitten"

Further amusement danced in his eyes as the image shifted to the hoshi struggling to push himself up against the wall of the small hut. – Still recovering from my poison I see –

The image changed again and the mirror now reflected an old well.

Everything was working out just as he planned except for one stubborn pixie that refused to die. Yumi was reflected in the mirror cradling her arm, but other wise still quiet alive

– Damn that pixie…she could ruin everything… that crystallized miasma I gave her should have liquefied her by now-

He waved Kanna away and nodded, "You know what to do"

She nodded in understanding and vanished in a pale white light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku was now sitting leaning most of his weight on the shoulder of a certain demon slayer. She had allowed him to lean against her for support purposes only; her attention was pulled away from the monk when a little girl came running into the hut followed by Shippou and that nasty little toad that always follow Sesshoumaru around. She pushed herself off the wall forgetting that she was the only support for a certain monk and he fell to the floor. She took a step forward and stopped turning to wave her apologies to the monk.

"Oh…Gomen Nasai Hosh Sama"

Miroku waved her apology off from the floor; he had a good view of her rear end.

"No don't worry about it Sango" a stupid grin pulled at his face and Sango raised an eyebrow and shrugged. She instead turned her attention to the three small creatures that just barreled into the hut.

Sango walked over to where two of the small figures were fussing over the man lying in the floor.

"What's the matter?"

Sango bent down to peer over Rin's shoulder; what met her eyes knocked her back into the monk's awaiting arms.

"What's happening to him?"

Jaken turned to the demon slayer with rivers running down his face, his beak like mouth pulled down at the corners. His ugly little face scrunched up in an enormous wrinkle.

"Are you blind woman…he's aging"?

Sango blinked a few times unsure if it was possible for some one to age that quickly. She pushed herself out from Miroku's embrace and over to the dark haired man lying on the floor.

"Aging…well a human body isn't really meant to live for 200 years"

Everyone was listening to the theory Sango had in her head when a deep voice interrupted her.

"500"

Everyone turned to see golden eyes slide toward them then the subject of their discussion turned his head to the group.

"Sesshoumaru Sama"

Rin threw herself down on the western lord; her tears soaking through the pieces of towel Kagome had wrapped him in.

"Rin is very sorry Sesshoumaru Sama" she continued to weep into this chest her face buried in her arms. She felt a slight weight rest on her back and looked up to see that Sesshoumaru had placed his hand on her back and was patting it softly then gently pushed her aside to be able to sit up.

"Sesshoumaru Sama" Jaken's eyes continued to water as he watched his lord struggle to do such a simple task.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Sun was half way through its journey in the sky and Inuyasha knew the group would start to wonder where Kagome had disappeared to, especially if she was only going home for a minute.

Yumi continued to watch the inu hanyou jump from one thought to the next until he settled on the idea that thinking wasn't his area of work; he would need the monk for this, he couldn't tell Sango she would kill him. He shot up from the ground and ran for the village calling over his shoulder to the pixie.

"Keep an eye on her for me will ya"

Yumi dug her elbow into her knee her chin nestled in her palm and she let a frustrated sigh reverberate from her lips. – It isn't like she's going to run away or any thing –

The trees went by in a green blur as he pushed faster and faster to the village. He knew he would get a load of shit from the monk, but frankly Sango was just as scary as Kagome when she was angry. He skidded to a halt when; he was greeted by a two-headed dragon curled up like a cat in the middle of the village; several villagers could be seen cowering behind their doors. – What is he doing here?-

Inuyasha pushed in the grass flap of the hut to walk into a group of humans and a small green toad holding down another human as one of the smaller humans tried to shove something into the struggling human's chest.

"Nani?" a dark eyebrow shot up into silvery bangs as the inu hanyou tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

There was a great deal of clattering and thumbing and finally the only human left sitting on the victim was a small girl holding something shining between her tiny fingers her eyes full of sorrow and remorse.

"Inuyasha?" six pairs of eyes turned to watch Inuyasha storm past the ruckus to the monk, who seemed to be feeling much better. He grabbed the monk by his robes and drug him outside without an explanation to anyone.

Miroku struggled to free his robe from the demon's claws.

"Matte Inuyasha…. what is going on"

Inuyasha released the monk when they were far enough away so the occupants of the hut wouldn't be able to hear and pointed back in their direction.

"I should be asking the same thing…. what the hell was going on in there?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head and looked back to the small hut where the group still sat slightly perplexed.

Flash Back 

Rin sat with her knees tucked under her kimono next to her lord. Her tears continued to run down her cheeks. She had felt better knowing that Sesshoumaru was not angry with her, but he was aging and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She looked down at her lord once again then back up to the demon slayer; her large brown eyes pleading with the woman for help.

"Please help my lord…I do not want him to die"

Rin wiped the tears and snot away on the back of her sleeve and she continued to hiccup and sniffle as she left her face buried there.

"Rin"

Sesshoumaru's deep voice caused goose bumps to run wild on the little girl's neck and arms.

She turned to see the disappointment fill his eyes. She hated upsetting him, but she would do anything to save his life. She turned back to Sango and noticed the monk behind her for the first time.

"You're hurt"

Rin walked past Sango to the monk leaning against the wall the purple scars of the miasma spinning its web through his chest.

– If I could purify Sesshoumaru then I should be able to purify this poison –

She closed her fist to her chest and nodded her head " okay"

"Hoshi Sama… I think I can help if you let me"

Miroku nodded a slight smile pulled at his lips. His eyes widened as the little girl placed her hands on his chest. Her hands grew warm and began to glow. They soon grew hotter and hotter as she repeated the word heal over and over. The heat from her hands forced its way into his chest and burned within his lungs; it felt like he had inhaled the flames of the fire itself. His face twisted in agony as a white-hot pain burned its way through his chest and wrapped itself around his heart. Sango lunged for the little girl.

"Stop it your hurting him!"

She felt strong fingers wrap around her arm dragging her away from the monk.

"You will only cause him more pain, she will not harm him"

Sango looked back to see Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around her arm then turned back to face Miroku.

Sango watched as Miroku's face continued to twist in fits of pain and agony then it stopped his face softened and was once again peaceful. The flames had disappeared taking the constricting pain of the miasma with it. He opened his eyes and reached up to feel his chest; he patted himself down a little then took a deep breath.

"Arigatou Rin Chan"

Rin looked exhausted she gave the monk a toothy smile and slid to the floor.

Sango watched in astonishment as the life threatening poison shrank back until it disappeared completely. Sesshoumaru released Sango and she threw her arms around Rin then the monk.

"Rin you did it"

She was so excited she didn't even notice the monk had his hand on her ass again at least not until Rin tugged at her sleeve. Sango's free hand came crashing down on the monk's head and she turned her attention to the little girl.

"Yes Rin"

Rin looked up with her soft brown eyes then slid them over to the man lying on the floor.

"Do you think you can help him"?

Sango looked from the little girl to Sesshoumaru then down to the jewels she had pulled out of her pocket. She knelt down to face the little girl ignoring the monk's complaints about how cruel she was to him.

"Yeah I think I can, but I'm going to need your help

_End flash back_

Miroku finished telling Inuyasha what had lead up to all of them piled on top of Sesshoumaru and then waited patiently for Inuyasha to explain why he had drug him away from the hut in such a hurry.

"And that is what happened we figured we had to use the jewels to keep Sesshoumaru from aging for Rin's sake at least…not to mention Kagome's…. speaking of Kagome I wonder why she hasn't come back yet"

He waited for a moment and the inu hanyou still refused to speak.

"Inuyasha… what is going on?"

Inuyasha started to fidget; his golden eyes darted from the ground to a tree to his bare feet and finally to his closed fist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then reached out grabbing the monk by the robes once again yanking him from the ground and darted off toward the bone eaters well.

"I'll show you"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi sat pulling the grass from between her toes when she heard something barreling toward her out of the forest. She turned to see a small gray blob shoot out of the trees and head straight for her. She managed to roll out of the way just in time; the grass where she had been a mere second ago was scorched and black thick purple bubbles blistering from the earth.

"Nani Kore!"

The gray blob slithered to a halt then took the form of a small snake like demon with a large head several rows of sharp teeth protruding over its lower lip. Its eyes were wide black marbles that appeared to suck in light itself. It turned its hollow eyes to her and straightened its tail; barbs shot up out of it and it slung them straight for the injured pixie. Yumi wrapped her arms around her head and braced for impact.

"Oh no you don't"

She heard a slight tinging sound. The barbs bounced off tetsiaga to land in the grass leaving scorched circles in their wake.

When the sharp points never pierced her skin she lowered her arms and slowly opened her eyes. She saw a tall red glad figure with his long silver hair tossing in the wind a large sword stretched out in front of him.

Why did he…?-

She sat in the grass leaning on shaking arms as she watched the very demon she had tricked save her life. – Why… I don't understand – Her eyes were fixated on the half-breed she didn't even notice a dark figure sneak up behind her something grabbed her pulling her away from Inuyasha she opened her mouth to scream, but a hand released her arm and wrapped around her mouth.

"It's ok I'm taking you out of here…. let Inuyasha handle this"

Yumi allowed the monk to carry her to safety; he gently hooked one arm under the pixie's legs and supported her back with the other. Miroku carried her off to the tree line calling over his shoulder to Inuyasha.

"She's clear now Inuyasha let him have it"

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly when he heard Miroku take Yumi away, but his eyes never left the demon. – That thing has Naraku's stench all over it…. I wonder why it was after that pixie – He allowed his golden eyes to slip in the direction Miroku had gone for only a second; the snake like demon took that as his chance and charged for the half-breed. Inuyasha noticed the gray blur out the corner of his eye and dodge it. –Damn that thing is fast-

"Try to avoid this…. KAZE NO KIZU"

Miroku set the small pixie down just inside the tree line of the old well; when he was sure his package was uninjured he turned to see how Inuyasha was fairing with the demon. In his line of sight was a girl in a green skirt and a white long sleeve shirt. He smiled and walked over to the familiar girl.

"Kagome Sama…When did you?" He stopped dead; the girl did not turn to greet him; she did not make a move to indicate she had even heard him. He stepped a little closer, "Kagome Sama?" he heard the blue pixie stand up behind him.

"Don't! She…can't hear you"

Miroku turned to the pixie; her head was down cast and she avoided his troubled dark eyes.

"What has happened to her?"

"She's under a spell…. "

Miroku turned to see Inuyasha walking up the hill toward the well. The monk looked from the statue like girl to the inu hanyou then to the pixie.

"How?"

Inuyasha walked past the monk to statue that was once Kagome. He reached a clawed hand up to her cold cheek; his warm amber eyes saddened.

"It's my fault"

"What do you mean it's your fault Inuyasha…. what did you do to her?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru slid his cold golden eyes from human to human to toad to fox.

"What is the meaning of this…? I have already expressed my desire not to have those things placed in my body"

Rin looked away guilty; tears began to roll down her cheeks again. Shippou knelt down beside her and pulled her into his arms he couldn't stand to see her crying. Sango watched the little kitsune comforting the girl her pain becoming her own. She looked away and focused her stern brown eyes on the once demon lord then stood up and walked past him to Kagome's large yellow bag; from it she pulled out a small round object.

She walked back over to Sesshoumaru and opened it pushing the small reflective surface into his line of sight.

"See…you are aging Sesshoumaru and if you don't do something you will die…an old man…I think these shards can help you live longer at least until you get your power back" She held the shards out to him.

Sesshoumaru stared at his reflection a long time then his golden eyes slid over to the small girl crying softly wrapped in the kitsune's arms. He reached up snatching the jewels from Sango's hand and shoved them into his chest. His fever disappeared and the silver in his hair darkened until it was jet black all over, but a few creases remained on his face. He looked at his reflection again. "hm"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha sat sulking in the grass sporting a few new lumps on his head. He rubbed them gingerly; every once in a while he would stop to look down at his hand.

"That hurt you jerk…. I think I'm bleeding"

Miroku ignored the inu hanyou's complaining and instead directed his attention to the pixie.

"So you are saying this bracelet Inuyasha so _thoughtfully_ gave Kagome" his eyes slide over to the sulking half-demon then back to the pixie "has put her under a spell and only her true love's kiss can break it?"

Yumi nodded still too ashamed to speak. Yumi turned her icy blue eyes to the sulking half demon that was still rubbing the back of his head. She stared at him a while and noticed something was different about him; his aura didn't seem quiet as strong as before.

Miroku noticed the pixie's icy blue stare and fixed his dark eyes on the half demon as well. – That bump on the head I gave him shouldn't have hurt him that much- He stared at the demon for a little while longer when a thought hit him; he looked up into the darkening sky. – That's right tonight is the night of a new moon-


	15. Chapter 15

Ok I haven't said if for a while so here goes: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA -((

Ch. 15

Inuyasha sat with is legs folded in the grass with a monk and a pixie near the old well. The sky was slowly fading from its purple and pink hues to a sheet of stars. Yumi sat across from the now human Inuyasha blinking at him and tilting her head one way then the other.

"What happened to you…? I know I didn't do this" she pushed his hair aside looking at his now very normal human ears. "Aw it's a shame really your other ears were much cuter" Miroku watched with much mirth as the pixie pulled Inuyasha hair, pried open his eye lids and put her fingers in his mouth. "Wow you really are human!" She continued to poke and pull at her victim regardless of muffled protest.

Miroku continued to watch the veins pulse in the poor half demon's head when he decided to give the poor guy a break.

"Yumi San I think we should be getting back to the village…. It is none to safe out here now that Inuyasha is human"

Inuyasha spun his back around to the two in a huff his arms folded.

"I'm not leaving Kagome"

Yumi looked back to the girl frozen by the well then back to Inuyasha her eyes down-cast; this was her fault after all.

"It's ok Inuyasha you go I'll keep watch"

A soft smile pulled at Miroku's lips and he walked over to the small pixie taking her injured arm in his hand. "I don't think that is a good idea…" He twisted her arm this way and that, "it looks as if you won't last the night….and if Naraku is after you…you won't be much protection for Kagome anyway"

At this Inuyasha spun back around to face the two there was a question he was meaning to ask this pixie ever since that snake demon attacked.

"Why was Naraku trying to kill you?"

Yumi looked away pulling her arm free of the monk and walked over to where the girl stood in silent watch over the well. She sat down on the edge of the well and stared at Kagome's lifeless face.

"Because he offered to help me and I accepted, I gave you the bracelet Inuyasha to get Kagome out of the way, and I hypnotized Rin with one of those flowers from the base of Mt. Fuji and made her purify her master; all to get a false jewel shard so I could rescue my brother" She took her eyes off Kagome's somber face and managed to lock her icy blues with Inuyasha's stern brown ones.

"He used me" she said shaking her now purple fist she lowered her arm with a deep sigh "and I think I am the only one who can fix this mess and that is why he wants me dead"

The two men stood dumbfounded; Miroku was the first to come to his senses.

"So you are the reason Sesshoumaru is human no wonder Rin was so upset."

Yumi nodded letting her cobalt bangs drape in front of her eyes. Miroku felt a tinge of sympathy for the pixie his eyes traveling along her arm.

"You know that little girl you tricked could fix your arm"

Yumi shook her head leaving it low her bangs still hiding most of her face.

"Why would she want to help me, why do any of you want to help me?"

Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground brushing the dirt from his fire rat coat.

"Give it a rest all ready… we're just as much against Naraku as you are"

Miroku and Yumi both fixed their eyes on the dark haired Inuyasha. He walked over to the pixie picking her up in his arms; his mind made up to take her to the village.

Yumi stopped the human before he could take another step.

"Wait Inuyasha….I can hide Kagome"

He set the pixie gingerly on her feet and she knelt down pressing her good arm into the ground. Her fingers began to glow a vibrant green and the grass and vines near Kagome slowly started to climb up her body covering her in a patchwork green and yellow blanket.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango stood with her arms and legs out stretched in front of the hut door blocking a certain dark haired human's way.

"You can't go out there like this…you know those shards will only attract more demons you can't do this on your own"

Sesshoumaru stared with unexpressive eyes at the demon slayer then turned his gaze to the sleeping girl curled up in the corner with the small fox cub.

"She will stay here. …Jaken, we are leaving"

Sango refuse to budge she stared at him with determined brown eyes that were slightly red-rimmed due to the lack of sleep.

"Why now, why not wait until morning?"

Sesshoumaru was exasperated with explaining himself to all these humans.

"It is easier this way" his gold eyes slipped over to the little girl once again. Sango followed his gaze to the sleeping girl. She understood why Rin had to stay and maybe even why he had to leave, but her heart told her to keep him there; something was whispering a secret to her; she just couldn't decipher it yet. Finally she stepped aside when Jaken threaten to turn her into a crispy fried human with his staff of heads.

Over the horizon two tall figures could be seen walking toward the village; one of the dark figures seemed to be carrying a rather large object. Inuyasha and Miroku were now close enough to the village to hear the demon slayer's protests. As they entered the village Sesshoumaru emerged from the hut followed by Jaken. Inuyasha set the pixie down gently and ran over to stop him.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru stopped to see his now human brother running up to him; he controlled an amused smirk and turned away followed by Jaken.

"Get back here… you can't walk off with those shards"

His long dark haired swayed as he turned his head to look at his little brother.

"Are you concerned for me brother?"

Inuyasha's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment and anger.

"No you idiot… I just don't want some demon eating you with the shards so hand them over"

Sesshoumaru continued to walk away taunting Inuyasha one last time over his shoulder,

"This Sesshoumaru will fair better as a human then you do as a mere half breed…Inuyasha"

"WHAT! Lets prove it I'll kick your ass right now"

Inuyasha ran at his brother ready to knock him flat. "Come back here you bastard"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder as the red blur barreled toward him. He gracefully stepped aside throwing out his arm catching Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha fell backward landing with a cloud of dirt. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slid down with their bored expression as Inuyasha landed on the ground.

"You bastard…" a vindictive smile pulled at Inuyasha's lips

"Well at least I am only human for a night"

Inuyasha leaned back on his elbows as he watched his words take effect. The once demon lord's step faltered his body began to move again gracefully back toward Inuyasha: he picked Inuyasha up by his fire rat coat and threw him back toward the hut.

Inuyasha landed in a woodpile scattering pieces of wood in every direction. He pushed a few logs aside standing back up to go back after Sesshoumaru.

"Enough" Sesshoumaru's voice stopped the inu hanyou in his tracks. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha then turned back toward the woods.

"Come Jaken"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group sat around the fire bathed in its light. Three pairs of eyes were fixed on the strange looking creature that had come in with Miroku and Inuyasha. Their scrutiny made her a little uncomfortable the demon slayer seem to have a hint of jealousy in her unwavering eyes, the kit seem to be just curious and the old woman pierced her with her one good eye. Yumi rubbed her injured arm absently and scooted closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept looking toward the door as if he were expecting someone to come in at any moment. Sango seem to notice his nervousness and thought about a certain girl that should have come back already.

"I wonder where Kagome is…. Maybe I should go look for her…. Knowing her she probably has too much to carry…I'll just see if she needs my help"

Miroku saw the panic in Inuyasha's eyes and reached across the room to grab a hold of Sango's arm. "Sango have I ever told you how beautiful you are" everyone in the room eyebrow's went up. It was just the amount of time Inuyasha needed the sun was creeping up over the horizon and he was once again a half demon.

"Let me go she probably just went home and fell asleep"

Miroku dropped Sango's hand and pushed past her to the front door.

"Let me go with you Inuyasha"

Sango gave the monk a confused look; he simply smiled at her and followed Inuyasha out of the hut. The two men left the confused demon slayer as far behind a possible. They were going to have to think fast they couldn't keep this from Sango forever. Miroku threw out ideas as they headed for the well The monk had made one suggestion about spreading rumors about a mysterious stone lady who would awake with her true love's kiss…but,

Inuyasha could not stand the idea of other men kissing Kagome the disgust of the idea was written all over his face.

"What else are we suppose to do Inuyasha we don't know who Kagome's true love is"

The crimson that bled into Inuyasha's cheeks caused Miroku to smirk.

"So why don't you try Inuyasha"

His face couldn't get any redder now, "Because…I don't want to take the chance that she'll forget me ok…. Why don't you do it"?

Miroku put his hands up defensively, "Sorry Inuyasha but my heart belongs to my beloved Sango" his hands were over his heart now and he was looking off into the treetops dreamily. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and jabbed his finger at his throat.

"Ok ok don't make me sick alright"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango finally pinned down Yumi into telling her who she was and what had happened to her. The girls spoke for a while before Rin began to stir. When the little girl shifted her weight to her arms then sat up stretching them wide yawning; Yumi made a break for the door.

"Yumi San where are you going?" Sango watched the pixie bolt for the door just as the little girl began to stir.

The pixie looked back over her shoulder nervously

I don't expect you to forgive me Rin-

She had one foot planted on the ground outside when the little girl's voice stopped her.

"Yumi Sama…daijoubu?"

Yumi turned to see the little girl walking up to her rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. At that moment Yumi felt as if she had swallowed clay it was gunking up her ability to speak or even breathe for that matter. Her eyes began to water she wanted to run she couldn't face her now. Yumi tried again to leave, but was stopped by Rin's tiny hand wrapped around her injured arm.

"Yumi Sama…. I can help you"

Yumi stared down at the dark haired little girl with wide icy blue eyes –why would you-

Yumi jerked her arm free of the little girl.

"I don't need your sympathy little girl….I got what I deserved" With that the pixie was gone leaving the grass flap to sway in and out of the hut.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks again for all the reviews especially a certain person who reviewed every chapter you know who you are; you're so sweet. Thanks again to everyone I'm so glad you like it ok on with the new chapter.

Ch. 16

Miroku and Inuyasha sat on either side of what was now a really tall bush. They would each look this tall shrubbery over then make some suggestion as to how to find Kagome's true love. Inuyasha decide to leave himself as an option for last with much blushing every time he thought about it. They tossed ideas back and forth when a girl's voice carried over the hill with another suggestion.

"What about that Hojo guy she goes to school with…? He seems to be pretty sweet on her" Inuyasha's head spun so fast in the pixie's direction he almost fell over.

"What…? How do you know about her school?"

Yumi turned away from his piercing amber eyes. How could she tell him that she had captured a piece of Kagome's soul months ago when Urasurei had separated Kagome from her soul? She had been in the mountains then looking for the old witch to see if she could make her a body double of her brother. She had been sitting on top of the cliff watching everything and when Kagome called her soul back to her body pulling them from Kikyou a piece went astray and she caught it keeping it locked away in a small crystal, the very same kind of crystal Kanna used for her mirror. With a piece of Kagome's soul she was able to follow the girl down the well.

A foreboding thought settled in his mind nestling itself with in the folds of his brain and he raced to her pulling her off the ground.

"Tell me… did you tell Naraku about this?" he began to shake her as if the answer would fall off of her. Miroku ran over to the half demon to rescue the shaken pixie.

"Inuyasha stop… ever one of us has been tricked by Naraku and that is just something we will have to live with… now set her down"

Inuyasha opened his hand dropping her on her butt. She rubbed her sore back side when the monk offered her a hand up. He pulled her to her feet reassuring her that Inuyasha was just taking his worries and concerns out on her.

Yumi removed her hand from the monk's and nodded her thanks then slowly walked over to Inuyasha. He was still brooding with his back to her. The only indication that he had heard her was his ears twitching.

"Listen Inuyasha I'm sorry… I really do want to make it up to you and I have a plan to help Kagome and… buy us some time"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the hut Sango was wearing a hole in the floor as she paced back and forth her mind ticking over the men's strange behavior; they were hiding something from her and damn it she was going to find out what it was. She scooped her hand under the loop of her large weapon; she turned to Rin and told her to stay with Shippou saying that she would be back shortly and stormed out of the hut.

When Sango had reached the well Inuyasha and Miroku were staring dumbfounded at Kagome as she was going through various cute little poses.

"What on earth are you three doing?"

All three turned bright red as the demon slayer trudged up the hill.

Miroku was rubbing the back of his head looking from 'Kagome' to Inuyasha then back to a slightly irritated Sango.

"Oh nothing….um Kagome was just…uh…showing us her new uniform"

'Kagome' nodded and did a little twirl. To Sango this was slightly odd behavior for the futuristic girl and why was she showing the boys this and what about Sesshoumaru; had she forgotten all about him? Sango decided she needed a girl-to-girl talk with her friend and trudged over to her bent on pulling her away from the boys. 'Kagome's' brown eyes widened in terror she could feel her control over her disguise slipping.

With her lips clamped tight she tried to speak to the monk out the corner of her mouth.

"Miroku…I can't hold this disguise much longer….you have to get rid of her"

Miroku and Yumi's eyes shifted from each other then to the demon slayer that was fast approaching; they each gave her a huge grin trying to look as innocent as possible. Inuyasha was still sitting in the grass completely speechless. At this point 'Kagome' was starting to sweat her eyes kept drifting back to the monk pleading for help.

"Hurry Miroku"

Miroku did the only thing he could think of he stepped in front of 'Kagome' and over to Sango. He took both her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes.

"Sango…. Have I told you recently how beautiful you are?"

Sango's cheeks blushed a pretty pink then her brows netted together; she was not going to fall for this twice something was going on and for some reason they didn't want her to know about it. Miroku sensed her frustration and he could feel her move to get around him. His mind was racing; how was he to stop her long enough. He reached out grabbing her shoulders and held her in front of him he lowered his face to hers capturing her lips. Everyone was speechless now, but it did give Yumi enough time. In Kagome's voice she said, "Oh that reminds me…I forgot something at home" and she disappeared down the well.

One thought was shared by the three of them, - That was close-

Yumi waited at the bottom of the well in Kagome's time for a few minutes while Miroku and Inuyasha got rid of Sango. While she was down there she tried to think of ways to get Hojo to the past without him knowing where he was, then she remembered the hypnotic properties of those flowers. Sure they didn't work on a strong mind but from what she saw of Hojo he was pretty clueless. She was smiling triumphantly to herself when a sharp pain pierced her arm.

She looked down at the purple mass spreading through her veins. The small fragment of Kagome's soul had held it back so far, but after all; it was only a small piece of her soul it wouldn't hold out for much longer.

Back in the feudal era Miroku was sporting a brand new lump on the top of his head and a throbbing red handprint across his face; his cool fingers touching his lips.

Miroku sighed, "It was worth it"

Sango had turned back to the village in a huff. Miroku watched her storm off then slow her step enough to look over her shoulder. Her face was glowing a bright pink as she looked back at the monk then ran back to the village saying that she was going to continue looking for Yumi. Miroku waved goodbye to Sango a goofy grin plastered all over his face. It wasn't until Sango was nearly out of sight that he remembered Yumi being down the well.

The fact that Yumi could go through the well still bothered him, but that was something for another time; she would talk eventually.

"Inuyasha I think it is safe to bring Yumi back now"

Inuyasha nodded and jumped down the well landing in Kagome's time. He turned his head to see the small pixie huddled in the corner cradling her arm. His golden eyes narrowed at her and he pulled her from the floor.

"You idiot why didn't you let Rin help you…? Sango told us you ran out when she offered."

Yumi adverted her icy blue eyes to stare down at the dirt.  
"I can't ask her to help me after what I did to her…she really is too sweet for her own good"

Inuyasha's features softened a bit and he picked the pixie up willing in his mind to go back to the past. "You really are stupid"

Yumi blinked up at him with confusion swarming in her icy blue eyes then a soft smile pulled at her lips; after all she had tricked him and here he was helping her again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku sat twirling a small crystal ball between his long elegant fingers. He stared over it to a shriveled up gray mass kneeling before him. The creature was no taller than Shippou and was covered in short bristly hair.

"I must thank you for the use of your crystal ball Zonushi….I apologize for what happened to your son; tragic really…but the pixie is already being taken care of"

The small gray demon snorted glaring with its large orange eyes at the half demon.

"You disappoint me Naraku…I would have expected higher compensation for the lose of my son and the use of my family heirloom"

Naraku's lips pulled into a malicious grin. "How about I deliver this pixie to you and you can see to it that her brother gives her the appropriate punishment….ku...ku…ku"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

99999999999999999999

Ok Ok I know all of you are waiting for the big kiss, but I promise I will make it worth the wait. ;-) ps. No it is not in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 17

Long lashes fluttered open to reveal icy blue eyes. Yumi looked around the warm glow of the room to the couple snuggled up by the dying ambers of the fire. She could not stop the tug at her lips they really were a cute couple. Her icy blue eyes fixed on the woman lying next to the monk; she had been Kagome then Yumi so many times that past day she wasn't sure who she was anymore. She finally had to disguise herself as Kagome and tell Sango she would be away for a few days to take a few exams then turned back up as Yumi. She turned her head from the demon slayer when she heard soft whimpering; the kit was curled up with the little girl his leg twitching sporadically; then her eyes drifted up to the figure hunched over in the corner cradling a warn sword in his arms. She felt the warm liquid of her blood pooling into her cheeks and looked away. She pushed the memory of his warm arms around her as he carried her to the village out of her mind; this wasn't the time for such foolish thoughts; there was much to do today. There was something she had to do on her own. She pushed herself up slowly tiptoeing around the warm sleeping bodies of the room and out into the morning mist. The cool night air wrapped around her body she shivered and rubbed her arms for warmth; her right arm no longer hurt and she stopped to look down at it now completely healed.

-Arigatou Rin Chan- She surmised that she fell asleep last night and the forgiving little girl had purified the poison. She looked back at the hut one last time before turning into a small ball of blue light and took off in the direction of Mount Fuji.

Inuyasha must have noticed the disturbance in the hut and cracked open one sleepy lid to survey the room. The pixie was gone. He bolted up right and ran from the hut. The pixie's scent seemed to have stopped just outside the hut there was no telling which direction she flew. His shoulders slumped; had she abandoned them right after she was healed? He looked out into the forest where the old well rested.

-I won't give up on you Kagome- He poked his head back into the hut to make sure everyone was still asleep and headed off toward to keep watch over Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi zipped between trees feeling better than ever. She wasn't sure what Rin had done, but she felt so light even for a pixie. The mist rolled off of Mount Fuji and crept in to the woods; she was getting close. She dived down into the cold mist feeling about the base of the mountain for a hidden cave. –Yatta- She plunged into its darkness and closed her eyes holding her breath as she felt around with her hands. Her fingertips brushed something soft and velvety. She rubbed her fingers together to feel a silky powder between them.

She reached down pulling the flower up by the roots being careful not to snap its stem. As potentially dangerous as these flowers were they were quite delicate one snap and the flower died instantly. –Gotcha- The little pixie flew out of the cave her prize in hand.

When she emerged she held a small fuzzy purple flower with a bright red stamen.

She smiled to her self and gently put the flower in the pouch at her hip.

-This should be enough to hypnotize a few guys into kissing Kagome- with the thought of a job well done she headed back to the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha nestled himself down in the long grass in front of Kagome his neck craned up to stare at her motionless face. –I'm such an idiot…Kagome I'd rather you forgot me if you would just wake up again- he let out a deep breath and let the weight of his chin press into his hand still keeping his eyes fixed on the girl. His eyes glazed over as he began to think that maybe he could be the one to wake her. He began to daydream about kissing her frozen lips and having them thaw at his touch. The possibility that she would not know him upon waking terrified him. He shuttered shaking his head trying to rid that thought from his mind. He gazed back up at her still face hoping he really was the one. He was still lost in his heroic fantasy when a rather musky scent hit his nose. A name left his throat in a growl. "Koga"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi was light hearted as she flew south toward the village humming happily. She choked back a note and dove behind a tree when she heard voices coming out of the woods.

"Can you believe that the mighty Sesshoumaru is Human and to top it off his true love is a human girl?"

Two stoutly figures tossed a bluish glass ball back and forth between them.

"Yeah and how about these shikon shards as reward for killing him"

"Awfully nice for Naraku to give us our reward in advance isn't it"

The two stoutly figures laughed still tossing the ball back and forth ever once in a while one would hold it to ask it a question. The other would lean over that one's shoulder for a better look. The clear ball would fill with swirls of gray and purple clouds then clear up to reveal an image. Yumi narrowed her eyes daring to get a little closer; she could swear she'd seen that ball before. She zipped up into the treetops hopping from one to the next to get a little closer until she was directly above them. She inched down a branch at a time until she was practically sitting on their heads. The fowl stench that steamed off their bodies almost caused her to vomit. –These have to be Zonushi's men…he's the only one I know who would keep men this nasty around- She tried to recover from the stench as she leaned down for a closer look; it was the crystal ball of clairvoyance.

-So that is how they knew that was a body-double of my brother…. damn insects-

She slipped her hand into her pouch and pulled out the small purple flower. She pinched her nose with the other hand and held her breath as she shook it generously over the two demons. They began sneezing violently then suddenly went completely limp. Yumi hopped down from the branch to land with a soft thud in front of the two. They stood there staring at her with empty glass eyes their mouths hanging open drool pooling in their lower lips.

"Well now isn't that a good look for you two"

They simply nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now if you don't mind I'll take that crystal and you two can go jump in a lake…you could use a bath"

The one holding the ball stretched out its stubby arms dropping the ball into Yumi's awaiting hands, then the two of them headed in the direction of the nearest lake dragging numb limps behind them. Yumi watched the two figures fade into the tree line then tossed the ball up catching it and placed it in her pouch next to the flower.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha jumped defensively in front of Kagome blocking Koga's view.

"What do you want you mangy wolf?"

The wolf's lip pulled into a snarl and shot around the half demon to the tall statue covered in greenery. He reached up a clawed hand pulling the vines from Kagome's face.

His blue eyes widened and his head jerked toward the dog.

"What did you do to her?" Koga crossed the grass and grab the half demon by the kimono lifting him off the ground. Inuyasha just hung there the weight of his guilt kept him from moving. His gold eyes drifted down staring unfocused at Koga's fist closed around red fabric. Koga stared with stone blue eyes when he realized the dog wasn't even putting up a fight. He dropped the inu hanyou on his butt and walked back over to Kagome. He stared at Kagome's emotionless face and sighed.

"OK mutt… what happened?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His eyelids became heavy as he rested on the back of the two-headed dragon; the gentle rhythm of the dragon's steps was lulling him to sleep. It was a bother being human. He used to be able to travel for days without rest, but not anymore; his human body tired easily and he had to ask AhUn to travel near villages for food. As he let his lids close he tried to think of ways to get his demonic powers back. His mind reeled over his situation when the gentle rock of the beast suddenly stopped. Sesshoumaru felt the muscles of the beast tighten and cracked open one heavy lid. His golden orbs widen as a group of snake like demons flooded through the forest straight for him. He jumped from the dragon's back and pulled his sword fending them off as they came at him. Jaken ran into the fight his staff of heads creating a curtain of flames.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi was smiling to herself as she landed just outside the village. She turned back into her humanoid form and patted the pouch at her side –now just to get this to Inuyasha….I had planned to just hypnotize a few guys into kissing Kagome, but now we can find out who the right one is- She strolled off toward the well. When the well was in sight she saw two longhaired men fighting over what looked like a tall shrubbery. One would come close to placing their face near the top of this shrubbery then the other would knock them a few feet away they did this back and forth until Yumi felt she needed to step in.

"Hey…. you two knock it off!"

Koga had a hold of Inuyasha's kimono and Inuyasha had a firm grip of Koga's hair they both turned to watch the blue pixie walk up the hill frozen in their stance.

Koga narrowed his eyes at the suspicious pixie, "Who the hell are you?"

Inuyasha let go of Koga's hair and ran over to the pixie, "Well?"

Yumi gave Inuyasha a smug look and pulled out the small blue crystal ball.

A dark brow shot up into his silvery bangs, "Nani sore"

She rolled the ball in her hands before she handed it to Inuyasha; he gave her an inquisitive look and he squinted his eyes at the ball.

"It can tell you who Kagome's true love is…. go ahead ask it"

By this time Koga was now more interested in finding this out too, than he was beating the crap out of Inuyasha for what he did to Kagome. Both men were secretly praying it was he.

Inuyasha looked down nervously at the small crystal ball cradled in his clawed hands.

He inhaled a deep breath took one last look at Kagome and spoke his question. Yumi and Koga did not dare to breathe as the ball clouded in gray and purple swirls. The swirling clouds parted to reveal an image of a human surrounded by demons a smaller green toad-like demon with a staff of two heads stood in front of him. A wall of flames was protecting the two figures. Inuyasha dropped the crystal in the grass and walked over to Kagome before the other two could discover the identity of this human.

Yumi's eyes widened as she realized what the half demon was going to do.

"You can't Inuyasha…. the crystal told you who it was…you'll just be erased from her memory"

Sad amber eyes slid over toward the pixie, but the demon continued toward the girl.

Inuyasha somberly walked over to the girl covered in vines; the images of the crystal ball burning behind his eyes.

-He can't be her true love…he hates humans…why him? –

He reached up pulling some of the vines from around Kagome's face. He cupped her cold cheek in his hand brushing it lovingly with his thumb. Yumi watched in horror as Inuyasha brought his face down within inches of Kagome's; his lips pressed down on hers and a tear slipped down his cheek, nothing.

-If I am not your true love Kagome…. it is better that you forget me for what I have done to you-

Yumi raced toward him pushing him to the ground.

"You idiot…. !" She had her tiny hands wrapped in his red kimono.

"It was Sesshoumaru wasn't it" She tried to shake him but he refused to look at her. "Damn it Inuyasha this isn't about you it's about Kagome and if you don't accept that Sesshoumaru is the one and do something to save him; he will die and Kagome will stay this way"

Koga bent down picking the small sphere from the grass and walked over to Inuyasha and Yumi. He was now following what was happening and he didn't like the out come of the crystal ball either, but it was like Yumi said it wasn't about them anymore this was for Kagome. He squeezed the small sphere in his hand and stared down at Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt, I'm not happy about what this thing said either, but I know I care enough about Kagome to want her back regardless of who her true love is" He dropped the ball next to Inuyasha's head; turned and walked away.

"If you aren't going to do something Inuyasha then I will…I'll bring Sesshoumaru back here unconscious if necessary" and he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm sorry everyone this took so long I was having trouble uploading it to the fanfic web site. Omatchi dou sama deshita. Ok I know I haven't said it in a while so here goes….I don't own Inuyasha ;-( anyway big thanks to everyone for the reviews ok on with the chapter.

Ch. 18

Jaken, Sesshoumaru and AhUn stood in center of a ring of ash and smoldering trees. Demons pushed forward dodging the flames coming from Jaken's staff; there seemed to be no end to them. Two winged demons found an opening and swooped in picking up Jaken taking him out of sight. Sesshoumaru could hear his screams fade until there was nothing but the roar of the demons around him. Sesshoumaru backed up to AhUn his guard up and his eyes darting from one demon to the next. Six demons flew at him all at once; his quick movements cut down three of them. Pieces of the demons flew in the air clinging to his hair and clothes. The other three regrouped and rushed for him again he held the blade out ready for them as well. As they came with in the sharp edge of his sword Sesshoumaru stumbled pushed forward by a tremendous weight. He glanced back just as the two-headed dragon stager side-ways then collapse a dart sticking out of its hindquarters. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes shot back around to the wave of demons glaring at him with glossy eyes and dripping teeth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi sat on top of Inuyasha her hands twisted in red fabric. She pulled him from the ground and slamming him back into it.

"Get up! …. Sesshoumaru needs our help"

His amber eyes slipped from her stern glare to stare with unfocused eyes at the shadows of the trees.

"You're hopeless…well if you won't do anything…I'm going to go help Koga"

She stood up picking the blue sphere from the ground. She turned back to Inuyasha giving him one final reprimand.

"I'm going…. and if you want to see Kagome ever again I suggest you get off your ass"

She pulled back one white leg and kicked him; he simply rolled over avoiding her eyes. Yumi released a frustrated sigh and left the Inu Hanyou to sulk. When Inuyasha rolled back over the pixie was gone. He pushed himself up to lean on his hands and stared up at Kagome.

–I can't believe Sesshoumaru is you true love…what were you thinking…I'm sorry I did this to you Kagome…. I am such a fool…. But I want to see you smile again… so I bring Sesshoumaru back here if it kills me-

He turned his head toward the woods; the dark forest was calling to him and his nose told him where to go; he took off in the direction the pixie flew.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dripping rows of long sharp teeth reflected in his wide golden pools; he couldn't stop them and this time there was no one to safe him. 'Safe him' how pathetic he thought the great demon Sesshoumaru never needed anyone to rescue him and now….

He felt sharp teeth enter his flesh then the painful tugging on his side as the demon rose into the air. He hovered there as helpless and limp as a rag doll. One of Naraku's insects buzzed up to his chest and pulled the shards from his skin. He watched it divided into two Samiyoshou; then one of them took off with the shards and the other turned into what looked like a long purple tail with a round mouth full of teeth. It buried itself into his chest eating a hole though and out the other side. His eyes widened as he felt the burning pain as it entered then closed as the life drained from his body. The demon that had him clenched in its teeth opened its jaw and dropped his lifeless body to the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku watched the gruesome show through Kanna's mirror; a malicious smile pulling at his lips. He was now rid of two of his greatest threats.

"Naraku Sama…. I am here"

A tall slender figure walked into the light from a dark corner of the room. The light danced off his hair in red and orange flames. His wings glistened as the sun's rays filtered through the small cracks in the ceiling.

"Ah Hiijima I'm so glad you could join me."

Hiijima bowed his moppy red head lifting his emerald eyes to the half demon with an empty gaze. "Yes…my lord"

"You know what I need you to do"

Hiijima lowered his hallow gaze, "yes my lord…she will die…I will see to it myself"

"Good" Naraku smirked and looked back down into the mirror to the desperate pixie zipping through the trees.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Koga ran with the speed of the wind toward the scent of blood and the stench of a hundred demons. The heavy scent of burning logs and blood swirled around him with the leaves and dust. He stopped dead in a clearing where the trees were curled like burnt matchsticks. In the center of an ashen circle was a body. –NO…I'm too late-

Koga decide to get a closer look each step stirred up clouds of gray dust. Sesshoumaru's pristine white kimono was now covered in gray soot. Koga reached down turning the dark haired human over and jerked his hand away; a dark pool of blood covered the front of the human's kimono and was mixed in the ash in front of him. Large blood crusted slits lined his side.

Koga continued to stare at the body backing away in disbelief when something solid rammed into his cheek sending him to the ground.

"What did you do?"

Koga sat up rubbing his sore cheek to see Inuyasha standing over him his fist clenched. Inuyasha reached down pulling him from the ground.

"Answer me wolf…. What did you do?"

Inuyasha now had both his fist wrapped in the wolf's fur and threw him into a tree; it splintered on impact. He turned from the wolf to look at his brother; a blue light was hovering in front of his body. He ran to Sesshoumaru and swatted the buzzing blue light away. "Don't touch him"

Yumi skidded in the soot slamming into a jagged rock. She held her head shaking it slightly.

She pulled her hand away to reveal a large purple bruise and there was a smudge of blood on her palm. She looked up from her hand to see Inuyasha picking up his brother. Sesshoumaru's limbs dangled from either side of Inuyasha's arms.

"Wait Inuyasha what are you going to do?"

He looked back at the pixie with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm going to bury him next to Kagome…it is the least I can do"

Yumi watched in horror as he walked into the woods carrying his brother's limp and lifeless body. She couldn't believe he was going to give up so easily. She remembered how the crystal told her where to find Sesshoumaru so maybe…she felt in her pocket for it. She held it up to her face and asked it how they could save Sesshoumaru, but the ball remained clear. She shook it repeating her question; nothing.

"Come on damn it…. work", She screamed.

She continued to shake it and chant over and over, "Answer me damn it?"

She stopped when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up with tears streaming down her face into cool blue eyes.

"That isn't going to help this time" Koga knelt down taking the crystal from her hands.

"Come on we'd better go after him" he placed the sphere away and held out a hand to her. She took it and wiped her face with her other arm.

"What are we suppose to do now?"

Koga looked off into the woods where Inuyasha had disappeared; images of Kagome frozen forever pounded in his brain nearly stopping his heart.

"I don't know, but I'm not giving up"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha followed the scent of the river to lead him back to the village not wanting to look down he stared out into emptiness of the woods. He could feel the weight of his brother's body in his arms, but he did not want to acknowledge it.

–You really are an idiot… why didn't you jut stay at the village- Tears slipped down his cheeks and landed in soft plops on Sesshoumaru's chest. Suddenly he felt something pulse in his arms. His eyes widened as he looked down at his brother's lifeless body,

- Could it be-?

He set Sesshoumaru's body down in the grass; Tenseiga was pulsing at Sesshoumaru's side. He reached for the sword at his brother's hip. –Are you going to help me Tenseiga?-

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi followed behind Koga as he tried to pick up on Inuyasha's scent. They wondered about in a sea of green; when something red caught Yumi's eye.

"Inuyasha?" Yumi leaned around Koga squinting her eyes at the red object darting from branch to branch. Koga stared up into the trees raising his nose; he smelt the sweet smell of burning bark from a gum tree and eucalyptus.

"That's not Inuyasha"

Yumi's eyes widened and she backed away from Koga, "No it isn't…that's…. "

Flames poured out of the branches of the trees encircling them. "…My brother"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tenseiga pulsed in Inuyasha's hand; it sent shock waves down his arm calling to Tesaiga.

Tesaiga began to pulse in rhythm with its brother. –Do I need your help too Tesaiga-?

He reached down pulling his sword from its scabbard it pulsed into life forming into a blade as bright as the crest moon.

The fang flew from his hands and turned its point on its master. Terror filled his eyes as the sword plunged into his chest knocking him to the ground. He could feel the sword tug at his chest with each pulse. He could hear the blood pounded in his ears each pump and swish of his blood seemed to send more and more of his blood and strength into the sword. He fell back dropping Tenseiga. The sword of healing seemed to be calling to the fang for when it pulsed again the Tesaiga pulled out of Inuyasha's chest to join it. The two swords twisted in the air creating a cylinder of light then plummeted toward Sesshoumaru embedding itself into his chest. The light from the swords poured down the blades and pooled at his chest.

Inuyasha pushed himself up his hand covering his wound; it was already starting to heal. He looked down at his blood-soaked hand then over to Sesshoumaru. The pool of light pulsed low and steady then grew stronger sending shock waves of light out covering Sesshoumaru's body. Inuyasha threw his arm up shielding his eyes with his sleeve. The pulsing had stopped and Inuyasha lowered his arm. He cracked open an eye just as the light reseeded. Sitting where he had set his 'human' brother was a demon with long moon blue hair.

"Sesshoumaru?"


	19. Chapter 19

Ok let me explain, Sesshoumaru's hair is back to normal color moon blue is like white/silver with a touch of blue take a look at a fullmoon on a clear day. Anyway I'm sorry for having all of you wait so long for the last chapter it was an upload problem. Ok Ok I have 'talked' enough on with the chapter.

Ch. 19

Yumi dodged another fireball as her brother pitched them one after another.

"Hiijima for god sakes wake up"

She shouted dodging another attack and landed behind him. She dug her fingers into the ground willing the flora around her to lend her their strength. Vines shot out of the ground around Hiijima and entangled him where he stood.

His green eyes glared at her then his body blazed into a pillar of fire, the vines fell to the ground in crispy black curls. He conjured up more fireballs one in each hand tossing them at his sister; she managed to dodge one to land in the path of the second. Koga pushed forward scooping her up in his arms and into the trees. Hiijima eyes traced their movements then he bent down planting is hands into the ground sending waves of fire across the dry grass burning every tree in its path. Koga jumped from tree to tree as the flames consumed each one. He was going to run out of forest if this kept up. He set Yumi down sending a blast of wind whirling through the ash sending clouds of it straight for Hiijima giving them enough cover to escape.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru stood over Inuyasha; his golden eyes a void of emotion as he threw Tesaiga at his brother's feet. "You will need this more than I…. little brother", and he turned to walk away.

"Sesshoumaru Wait!"

The demon lord stopped without turning around and waited.

"You have to save her"

Sesshoumaru said nothing he just stood there in silence as he waited for his brother to finish. Inuyasha knew his brother was going to make him say it; he did not want to answer who and why, but it was for Kagome he had to. "Kagome is under a spell…. You are the only one who can break it…" He transformed Tesaiga and pointed it at his brother "and I'll drag you back there if I have to"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru's white back with anxious amber eyes. Will he help, does he even care; he reeled over these questions, as Sesshoumaru stood silent.

"She is your woman Inuyasha…why does this concern me"

He didn't want to say it, he couldn't say it the words lodged in his throat and stayed there refusing to form on his lips.

Sesshoumaru turned cold amber eyes on his brother, when Inuyasha just stood there with a look as if he was going to throw up Sesshoumaru turned his back to him and walked away. Inuyasha couldn't move he just stood there and watched Kagome's only hope disappear into the darkness of the forest. He finally tore his gaze away from the trees as his brother's form faded into the shadows. He stared down at the ground lowering his sword and whispered, "I can't help her…. you're her true love"

"Oi Mutt a little help"

Inuyasha looked up to see Koga carrying a small blue pixie in his arms being chased by what look like a man on fire. Inuyasha caught this pillar of fire in the cheek as he past sending him into a tree. The tree immediately burst into flames. Inuyasha ran to the figure covering his face with his fire rat coat and picked the small man up with the other arm and tossed him into the river. "That should cool him off"

Yumi climbed down from Koga's arms and ran over to the river where the water still rippled from her brother's body crashing into its surface.

"Hiijima….Hiijima….are you ok?"

Inuyasha was now complete confused; they were just running from this guy weren't they. He quirked an eyebrow and walked over to where Yumi knelt at the banks searching for any sign of movement. She looked up from the water as Inuyasha walked up behind her. She wiped a tear away and sniffled, "He never was a very good swimmer" Something stirred the surface and Yumi looked down to see her brother struggling out of the water. She leaned over pulling him up on to the bank. His clothes clung to his body and his moppy red hair covered his face. She nudged his soggy shoulder a few times trying to wake him. "Hiiji…answer me…. are you ok"

Inuyasha bent down turning the dripping pixie over, "Who is this guy?"

Yumi gave Inuyasha a sheepish smile, "He's ….My brother"

Yumi and Inuyasha both looked down at the drown creature when they heard coughing and sputtering coming from the wet body. Yumi ran to his side and cradled him in her arms. Soft Green eyes opened, "Yumi Chan?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Further up the river two equally wet creatures pulled themselves from the river.

"Damn what happened?"

Zonushi's men sat dripping at the bank of the river scratching their heads.

"I don't know I remember the boss's crystal and shikon shards and something about killing a human, but not much more than that"

The taller of the two reached in his pocket, "Hey my crystal's gone"

"What…. you idiot how could you lose it…the boss is going to kill us" They both started searching the grounds near the river crawling on hands and knees looking for a small blue sphere amongst a sea of blue pebbles and turquoise rocks.

"Looking for something?" Both demons turn toward the voice bumping their heads to see a tall figure up in a lone pine tree tossing a small blue ball in his hand. "Naraku?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru had not gotten far he stared down at this clawed hand calling forth the toxic acid to bubble in his palm. –How strange that my strength has returned- He thought back to when he awoke. Tensegai and Tesaiga were protruding from his smooth white chest; his wounds completely healed. He pulled them from his chest and stared down at his brother who was holding his hand over a clean wound as if he too were struck by the swords. "hmph"

–Tesaiga must have gathered some of father's blood from Inuyasha….and Tensegai used it to restore my own demonic blood…omoshiroii-  
"Inuyasha does that mean I carry some of your blood as well?" He thought back to his brother standing there pleading for his help, why, why did he need it. His eyes became cold again as he remembered his brother's words as he left him behind; they were merely a whisper, but his demonic ears caught every syllable.

"I can't save her….You're her true love" "hn" –Ridiculous that this Sesshoumaru would keep a human for a mate-

Even with this thought he could not keep the images of her standing over him. She was weak from exhaustion, but continued to fend the demons from his fallen form. He scowled at his thoughts and continued through the forest followed by her haunting images.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"…..and that was the last thing I remember" Hiijima sat with Inuyasha, Yumi and Koga in a clearing near the village. Everyone was listening to how Hiijima was captured by Zonushi's men then thrown in prison, blacked out after a serious sneezing fit then found himself in a river. Yumi shook her head; after all it was because her brother was captured that she discovered the properties of those Fuji flowers. The malicious little tart couldn't help but brag about how she captured Hiijima and convinced him to marry her, that spoiled little bitch, Zonushi would do anything for his precious little daughter. They had use the crystal of clairvoyance to find her real brother, than caught him off guard imprisoned him then used those purple flowers to get him to do what ever it was they wanted. –Bastards-

By now everyone had given Yumi a clear ten feet radius. The boys were huddled next to each other in fear as the little pixie crushed rocks into powder with her tiny hands as she thought about what they did to her brother.

"Kowai" everyone thought at once.

It was really a good laugh for everyone when Yumi realized they were all staring at her and she turned from light blue to the brightest pink. Inuyasha's thought however drifted to another girl standing lifeless near an old well, her true love abandoning her.

–Um some true love-

Inuyasha stood up and walked away from the group without a word. Yumi was the first to notice him leave. "Wait Inuyasha…." She could see it in his eyes that he was thinking about Kagome again. "You're worried about Kagome aren't you?"

Inuyasha's shoulders slumped his head down, his fist tightened as he thought about his conversation with Sesshoumaru. "Yeah…. I told Sesshoumaru, but he…the bastard just walked away…. he's just going to leave her like that"

Yumi felt the all too family sting of guilt, after all this was all her fault.

"Inuyasha let me handle this you need to get back to village I'm sure everyone is worried about you by now"

Inuyasha stared at her with astonishment dancing in his amber eyes, "What…how"

Yumi winked one icy blue eye at him and turned to Koga, "Koga could I use that crystal one more time"

Koga reached into his pocket and handed Yumi the small blue sphere "What are you going to do with it?" Yumi just gave him a knowing smile and headed off into the forest calling over her shoulder, "Take care of Hiijima for me…he can be a bit of a ditz some times….Ja Ne"

Hiijima's green eyes filled with contempt and he bolted up shaking his fist at his sister. "Hey you take that back" When she was completely out of sight he plopped back down on the stump with his lower lip sticking out, "I'm not a ditz"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naraku dropped the glass ball to the ground. One of Zonushi's men ran to pick it up, "Hey where did you find this"

Naraku smirked down at him, "I didn't I made a new one…. Once I had my hands on the original it was a simple matter of replication…now… you have a job to finish…. but there is another little job I need you to do first…"

The two demons looked down at the crystal ball, swirls of gray clouds filled it then dissipated to reveal a girl standing as still and quiet as a statue. They both looked at the image with nothing floating around in their heads, "What's this"

Naraku's lips curved into a malicious smile, "Your next job…. kill her…. you can use those shards I gave you as aide if you need it"

The taller one looked up from the crystal in his hands and shouted up to Naraku,

"You know that will cost extra"

Naraku simply nodded, "Of course"

The shorter of the two stood forward with his chest out, "We don't need these shards to kill some helpless wench"

Naraku turned piercing red eye on them, "I'm sure you don't, but it isn't the girl you should be afraid of" with that said he vanished leaving the two grunts to scratched their heads some more. The taller one shrugged and said, "Oh well, easy money" and the two followed the images of the crystal to their victim.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Inuyasha so there and I'm sorry about not getting this next chapter out sooner, I am currently at a friends house with no internet access so the chapters might be coming out a little slower sorry about that, thanks again for the reviews.

Ch. 20

A small hut glowed in the darkness of the village; smoke raised from its chimney.

Hiijima fidgeted with his hands making small fireballs then extinguishing them in his fist. As he sat among the intimate little group; six pairs of eyes scrutinized every inch of him. He closed his fist for the last time smoke rising from between his fingers.

"So you're Yumi's little brother huh?"

Hiijima nodded his answer to the beautiful exterminator's question.

The groups incessant questioning of the small fire pixie was driving Inuyasha's already frayed nerves to the rawest end.

"Urasai…You people are driving me nuts; I'm going to check on Kagome"

All eyes watched the tail end of Inuyasha's fire rat sleeve disappear behind the grass door.

"What's his problem?"

Sango tried to capture the men's eyes, but they each avoided looking at her; Shippou was equally curious; no one had told him anything since the arrival of the wood pixie, Yumi.

Miroku looked from Hiijima to Koga, asking each their opinion with his eyes; they each seem to say "we mine as well tell her".

Miroku looked back at Sango and took a deep breath, "Ok Sango the truth is…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome opened soft brown eyes to complete nothingness; all around her was sheets of the blackest ink. There was no one with her; she stood in the black void completely alone. Kagome ran through the depths of her mind only to find more emptiness, darkness, and loneliness.

"Where is everyone…Sango? Miroku? Shippou? Kirara? Anyone?." Her voice echoed in the depths of the black abyss. The feeling of hopelessness was stifling and she sunk to her knees in a spasm of tears.

–This is ridiculous Kagome…someone is bound to find you- She choked back a few sobs and wiped away the trail of tears staining her cheeks. As she wiped the last of her tears away she noticed a small red dot far off in the distance, then it started to grow larger and began to take on a form with arms and legs even a head full of white hair.

"Who are you?"

The figure did not answer it simply turned away from her its shoulders slumped and walked away.

"Wait…Please wait…who are you…please how do I get out of here?"

The figure stopped, but did not turn around, "I can't help you Kagome…I'm sorry"

His voice traveled through the darkness and his words crushed her chest. She didn't know why this stranger would say such a thing or why it hurt so much to hear them, but she felt her heart sink into the same blackness that swallowed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT!"

It took all three men and a kitsune and a little girl to keep the demon exterminator from exterminating a certain half demon.

"Please Sango wait" Miroku had wrapped his arms around Sango pinning her arms to her side to kept her from walking any further.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me?" Her eyes scanned Koga's and Hiijima's they both looked away guilty even Hiijima who had nothing to do with it, Sango just had that effect on people. When none of the men would give her an answer she lowered her body pushing her hip under Miroku's waistline and threw him to the floor. Miroku lay on his back in shock staring up at the beautiful flaming face of the exterminator.

"How could you not tell me…I'm going to kill him…. and that pixie too when I find her"

Sango was a pillar of rage ready to tear Inuyasha a new one. She grabbed Haraikutsu and stormed out of the hut.

"Well that went well" Miroku stood up brushing himself off and turned to sit back down by the fire.

"Aren't you going to stop her?", Hiijima asked

Miroku just shook his head, "nope…I have enough bruises"

Shippou couldn't help but snicker, " I would hate to be Inuyasha right now"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi gnawed her lip as she flew past an endless sea of pine. " Where is he?"

Now that Sesshoumaru was a demon again he would be a bit harder to find.

"Oi...Pixie…a little help" Yumi looked up, from her tunnel vision quest to find Sesshoumaru, into the tops of the trees. A small green toad like demon hung precariously by the seat of his pants on a half broken branch. A soft blue brow shot up into cobalt bangs "Jaken?" Her face twisted into fits of laughter.

"What on earth are you doing up there?"

"Enough with the questions sprite just get me down!"

Yumi zipped up eye level with the toad's bulging yellow eyes and stuck out her lower lip in a faux little pout, "Say pretty please"

Jaken folded his arms in protest "like hell…just get me down"

A mischievous grin pulled at the corner of Yumi's mouth and she place her hands on the trunk of the tree near the branch. The break seemed to close lifting Jaken up slightly then began to bounce up and down gaining momentum until it tossed Jaken up into a higher branch. When that branch caught the flailing toad it too bounced up and down until it threw him even higher; each branch repeating the actions of the one below it until the small toad was at the very top of the tree. By now his little arms were stretched out in front of him as if in prayer begging the pixie to stop, "OK.OK Pretty please…just get me down"

Yumi commanded the tree to lower Jaken, somewhat roughly, to the ground.

"Ok toad so where's your master"

Jaken dusted himself off and turned his beak like mouth up into the air, "Why the hell should I tell you that"

Yumi leaned down near the toad's face a glimmer of maliciousness in her eyes,

"Because I think that tree liked having you as a play toy"

Jaken swallowed a large lump in his throat and agreed to tell the pixie whatever she wished to know.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zonushi's men had crested a hill containing an old well that seemed to be guarded by a rather tall bush. "So where is this statue of a girl we're 'sa posta' kill" The two wondered the clearing for a while then consulted the crystal. The shorter one shook it and asked, "So where is this girl anyway" the ball clouded then dispersed to reveal the tall shrubbery standing before them.

"Funny that doesn't look like a girl to me" One looked to the other and walked over pulling the vines and branches from the girl. "Yep this is her alright…so…what do we do?" The two looked her over and nodded to each other pulling their knives from the straps on their backs. "It's a shame really…. she's kinda cute for a human…. I wouldn't mind doing her myself"

They each raised their knife for the strike when a streak of lightening shot the blades from their hands. The two stout demons turned to see a two-headed dragon emerge from the woods.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi sat Indian style in front of the little toad as he relayed the story of being dragged off by the winged demons then searching the woods for his master and how he was surprised to see him a full demon then finally how Sesshoumaru flung him up into that tree, he pointed up to the branch from which he hung for emphasis. " I only asked my lord where he was going and how he was a demon again" the little toad's face twisted into a grotesques pout and whined, "and he threw me into the tree".

Yumi nodded in false sympathy and pushed one more answer out of the toad,

"Which way did he go?". The little toad pointed a shaky finger toward the east.

-Hm maybe he'll do the right thing after all- She nodded her head at the toad and flew off after him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The large boomerang bounced on her back as she ran toward the well. Sango was furious the brisk night air did nothing to cool her temper. –Damn that Inuyasha- The more she thought of Kagome frozen to guard over the well and Inuyasha tricking her only continued to boil the blood in her veins. She skidded to a halt when she saw the half demon kneeling in a small brown patch of grass his face buried in his hands; the pressure instantly released from the kettle. An aura of utter sadness emanated from the half demon's body.

"What happened Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha peeled his tear stained face from his hands to look up with red-rimmed eyes at the woman standing over him, "She's gone…Kagome is gone"


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the wait everyone, I can only access the Internet once and a while so it may be a bit of time between each chapter until I can get back home. Sorry again and thank you all so much for reading. Oh and I.D.O.I

Ch. 21

He tossed his long silky hair over his shoulder as he turned his head toward the sound of crunching leaves echoing out of the forest. He trained his golden eyes into its depths to witness a two-headed dragon carrying something in its mouth. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the image of the two-headed dragon became familiar. AhUn was lumbering toward a shadowed figure carrying something that looked like a body in his mouth, its head lulling with its long black tresses stretched out gathering leaves in its twisted snake like fingers.

AhUn gentle laid the girl on the ground in front of the tall dark figure. The scent that traveled on the wind told Sesshoumaru immediately who this figure was, "Naraku" the foul half-breed's name burned as a deep growl in his throat.

–What does this half-breed want with the girl? -

The demon lord watched with quiet resolve as the baboon clad half-demon leaned down picking the girl up in his arms. A malevolent smile twisted on his lips and he pressed his cold crimson lips to hers. Sesshoumaru could feel the rage bubbling within him; he had all but turned his back on this girl, but now an overwhelming sense of possession clouded his eyes. –How dare that half-breed touch what is mine- Sesshoumaru raced toward Naraku in a flash of white.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango was still trying to console a blubbering half-demon,

"What do you mean she's gone Inuyasha?"

The dog demon merely shook his white head still mumbling at his hands, "it's all my fault, it's all my fault…I wasn't here for her…I couldn't protect her…. it's all my fault"

The pathetic display of the half-demon was just too much for the exterminator to take; she reached behind her pulling her boomerang from her back and brought it crashing down on Inuyasha's head. "SNAP OUT of it ALREADY!"

For a moment the dog demon said nothing then reached up plucking the large weapon from its nesting spot on his head and pulled it from the exterminator. Shock ran across the exterminator's face when the half-demon threw the weapon on the ground and pulled her into his embrace. The demon's tears fell freely onto her long dark hair and his muffled confession was nearly lost in her dark tresses, "I can't save her Sango…. I don't know what to do"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two white clad figures faced off over the girl lying on the ground. When Sesshoumaru arrived in the clearing the two-headed dragon had collapsed. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slid over to the still sleeping body of the dragon; a fine dusting of red powder covered the dragon's nose and mouth. He then turned his beautiful eyes on the smug face of the half demon.

"Those Fuji flowers are very useful don't you think, Lord Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru pulled his stern glare from the half demon to look down at the woman lying on the ground. Without a word leaving the demon lord's lips the half demon's smirk grew wider and he answered the questions swirling in Sesshoumaru's skull.

"The spell this girl is under erases the memory of anyone who kisses her lips, except of course her true love" at this Naraku raised a brow and shot a knowing glance at the demon lord. The look caused the great dog demon to take step back and regain his balance, but with his grace he quickly recovered.

"Now this girl will no longer remember me as her enemy and she has no memory of Inuyasha being her friend" The smirk twisted into evil laughter,

"Now it is just up to you Sesshoumaru to wake her from her sleep"

Before the demon lord could respond the baboon clad half demon was gone. His cold eyes stared after the path of the half demon a moment before kneeling down next to the fallen dragon. He nudged him slightly with his strong but delicate striped hand; sleepy red eyes creaked open and tried to focus on its master's solemn face.

"AhUn" he directed the two-headed dragon with a nod of his head toward the girl. The dragon understood every gesture. He pushed himself off of his side and knelt down.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the girl, picked her up in his arm and carried her over to AhUn. He gently laid the girl over the dragon's broad back and started to walk off into the forest. Without another word the dragon followed silently behind his master.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi followed the trail designated by the crystal until she came upon a rather unusual sight. She ducked behind a tree and watched silently as the gentlest gesture she could have ever witness took place.

In the clearing near a spring knelt the demon lord with the dark haired girl draped over his lap; with loving gentle stokes he removed the last of the leaves from Kagome's hair then scooped up the cool spring water and gently ran his hand over the girl's face.

She wanted to look away it just didn't feel right to intrude on such an intimate act, but she couldn't. A deep blush pooled into her cheeks and she found herself inching closer quietly sneaking up into the branches over head.

Sesshoumaru's ran his thumb gently over the girl's face to stop just over the girl's soft lips and his eye's narrowed,

"What do you want pixie?"

Yumi almost fell from her perch –how did he know? –

As she lost her balance she fumbled with her words.

"Nothing…I was just…looking for Kagome…. I heard she'd disappeared…" Yumi's eyes darted in every direction, but one. Sesshoumaru said nothing he set the girl down gently in the lush green grass and turned toward the pixie.

"Tell the other's I have the girl" he said nothing more and turned his back to the pixie.

It took a minute for Yumi to recover from his icy voice. An innocent sentence could send chills down someone's spine just coming from his lips. She stared at his back a while longer before working up the courage to speak,

"What are you going to do with her?"

Sesshoumaru was now kneeling by the girl his back to the pixie, but Yumi could feel his strong aura push her further away, "That is no longer your concern pixie…now go back to the others"

Yumi felt a massive invisible wave push her back into the forest; when she could no longer see the edge of the spring the invisible force receded. Yumi stood up brushing the dirt and leaves from her backside, "Well that was rude" even as she spoke these words a knowing smile crept onto her lips.

"Well I best go back and tell the others that Kagome is in good hands" She looked back in the direction of the springs on last time before taking off for the village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango knelt beside Inuyasha who was still staring at the brown patch of grass near the well. They had been away from the village for quite some time now and Sango was beginning to wonder if the others were starting to get worried. She held her hand up to shield her eyes as she looked over to the horizon.

"It is getting late Inuyasha…and tonight is a new moon…. we should get back"

The half demon merely shook his head, "I'm not leaving… I don't even know who took Kagome…. Damn this human blood"

She knew it was not the time but Sango could not hold in the laugh as the half demon buried his nose in the lush green grass around the small scar left from Kagome's sentry. He inhaled deeply with frustration and pushed his nose further into the grass then inhaled in short little sniffs very much like a bloodhound. It took a bit of control, but Sango managed to swallow her laughter and began to tug relentlessly on the half demon's kimono.

"Come on Inuyasha let's head back"

She pulled and tugged at the lead weight for a while longer before deciding that getting him back to the village would take a bit more force. She squinted her eyes up at the sky as the pink and purple lights fade to a sea of stars. When her eyes traveled back down to earth there sat a dark haired human at her feet. – Well here goes nothing- She raised her arm, a piece of heavy iron rested against her forearm, and she struck. In his melancholy he didn't even realize what the exterminator was up too, or maybe he just didn't care, but the woman's arm came down on the back of his neck and he collapsed.

"Sorry Inuyasha this is for your own good" She lifted him up by the arms slinging one over her shoulder using herself as a crutch she carried the limp body of Inuyasha back to the village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi was now humming happily to herself as she strolled back to the village to tell everyone the good news. In her elated mood she didn't notice the small toad squatting in the grass still nursing his wounds.

"PIXIE….YO! ... PIXIE!"

Yumi was ripped from her happy little place in her mind by the shrill voice of the little toad. She turned her head in the direction of the little nuisance and a very satisfied grin pulled at her lips.

"What is so funny you damn pixie?" Jaken stood up still rubbing his sore backside.

Yumi's face simply glowed a little more and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You know something pixie… out with it"

Her lips were sealed it was just too much fun to torture this annoying little helper of Sesshoumaru's. The small toad's blood was boiling so hot steam was rising from his fuzzy little head.

"You saw Lord Sesshoumaru didn't you…He's with the girl isn't he…. answer me pixie"

Yumi wagged a finger at the annoyed little toad and her smile grew wider still, this was just too much fun.

"Fine if you won't tell me…I'll just ask him myself" Jaken made to storm off in the direction the pixie had just come when he was jerked clean off the ground. Yumi stood over him in her humanoid form her hand attached to his collar pulling him off of his feet.

"Oh no you don't…I don't think your master wants to be disturbed right now…you'll just have to come with me" and she marched off with the flailing toad in tow toward the village. She glanced back over her shoulder into the forest toward the lake one last time

– I knew he would do the right thing eventually…after all I'm pixie…and trouble is my middle name-.


	22. Chapter 22

I first want to apologize to every one for making you wait this long. I honestly didn't mean it. I've moved since I started this story, I've been having to study for the hell spawned GRE and take care of a ridiculous amount of paper work for the school. Also I want to straighten something out for those that missed it…..Inuyasha did kiss Kagome so for all purposes now she has forgotten him. Don't worry it will all be good in the end. And Thanks to all of you for reading. Now finally after the long wait Chapter 22.

Ch. 22. Awakening

The wind tossed her dark hair around her face as she floated about on her feather.

-Why does Naraku want the girl….why not just kill her while she's vulnerable?-

Kagura grunted in frustration as she continued to scan the forest for Kagome and Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The bright morning light pried open the soft amber eyes of a very sour half demon.

Inuyasha sat up rubbing the back of his head and cursed the morning.

– Why did she have to hit me so hard? - He slid his tired eyes around the room to find himself alone.

"Where the hell is everyone?" As if awaiting his question voices rose from the grounds outside.

"Do you think we should tell him?"

"You don't think he'll be upset do you?"

"I thought that is what he wanted"

"If you are all going to be babies I'll tell him"

As Inuyasha sat there trying to make out who was saying what and what the hell they were talking about, Sango pushed in the grass flap and smiled at Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat across the dying ambers of the fire from a girl with long dark hair lying peacefully covered in his outer wafuku. He hadn't slept all night, but as a demon sleep wasn't really necessary. After he had told Yumi to return to the others he had decided to seek shelter for the girl's sake and found an abandoned village. It looked as if it had been raided and burnt down long ago only two small huts remained; a village elder lived in the adjacent hut to where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were now using as temporary shelter. He had brought the girl here in hopes of leaving her some place safe after she awoke. It was too late to find another village once he discovered this one wouldn't be of much use. However the elder did offer the abandon hut without a second glance and even offered the girl food; little did he know the girl wouldn't at that time eat anything at all.

AhUn lay quietly outside the hut entrance to keep watch.

The elder had only disturbed Sesshoumaru's peace once to see if the girl needed any medical attention. Her body was covered in small scratches and bruises. Sesshoumaru had allowed the elder to treat and bandage the girl's wounds then dismissed him.

As the events of the evening rolled around in his head he continued to stare down at the still form of the human girl.

- Do I truly take after you father….am I fated to take a human as a mate?-

He pushed himself from the ground and walked over to the girl and sat down beside her. He gently brushed a stray hair from the girl's forehead and recalled what the pixie had said before he dismissed her.

"If you don't believe me Sesshoumaru ask the crystal……why not kiss her and find out for yourself

He growled softly to himself he didn't like being made a fool of. Naraku had told him to kiss this girl and wake her as well. Neither one of those individuals emanated any sort of veracity. Why should he trust what any enemy tells him? Still this girl had saved his life more than once if he could break this spell she was under regardless of what the consequence might be shouldn't he? His eyes traced the soft features of her face lingering only for a second on her lips then ran down the rest of her body. She was indeed covered in small cuts and bruises. She must have obtained some minor injuries from the violence of the weather, the vines that crept along her body and the powerful jaws of AhUn. Her clothing had been ripped and torn in many places.

He washed her body while down by the spring and covered her with his outer wafuku discarding her strange clothing in the woods before bringing her to the village.

He growled to himself once more before leaning down within mere inches of the girl's lips.

------------------------------------------------------

"You mean he's going to……so she's ok?" Inuyasha searched Sango's soft brown eyes for any hint of deceit; a thin smile pulled at his lips as he searched her face; Kagome was going to be all right. His relief and joy didn't last long he soon remembered what else had happened; he had kissed her she wouldn't remember him anymore and his heart sank. Sango noticed the rapid change in his mood and stepped closer to him.

"What's wrong Inuyasha aren't you happy….Kagome will be coming back soon?"

He slowly lifted his snowy white head and his sullen amber eyes slowly followed.

"Of course….but she won't remember me Sango…"

------------------------------------------------------

He lingered there for a moment more his warm breath gently brushing her silky bangs. He was still battling the outcome of this decision in his head. If he kissed her and she woke than what the crystal said was true it would prove it. He still was not certain he could handle the truth of a human being his soul mate. How could this have happened? He pushed himself up and away from the girl closing his eyes. He sifted through his mind to the past events. Over two months ago this girl had helped him, saved him, and even tended to his wounds all while risking her own life. He had done nothing to persuade this girl's affections. He had even tried to kill her not once but twice.

Soft magenta lids opened to the golden confused eyes underneath; - you are a very strange human…..Kagome-

OK PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

I know I know the kiss the kiss, but I felt this was a good place to end this chapter not to worry though I have a bit more time on my hands now so the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks again for reading.


	23. Chapter 23

I haven't said it in a while so here goes I Don't Own Inuyasha we all know who does there I said it my conscience is clean ok on ward

Ch. 23

The group huddled close together for a good meal bathed in the warmth of firelight. Shippou was nestled snuggly in Sango's lap and Rin in Keade's. The children had fallen asleep long ago too exhausted from hours of playing in the snow outside to stay up any longer as the adults waited to hear from Kagome.

"It's become chilly early this year, for Juu ichi gatsu( Novemeber) ne"

Miroku pushed about the ashen logs of the fire and tossed on another piece trying to encourage the warmth to grow just a little bit more.

"Yeah, winter is coming fast this year" Sango absently stroked the small kitsune's soft orange fur. "He's bushed, but I bet he'll be so happy to see Kagome again it's been over a month now" Her soft brown eyes drifted down to the small fox cub and a warm smile spread across her face.

"I wonder if ours will be this cute"

Miroku's soft white cheeks blossomed into red buds, "I certainly hope he won't be as hairy"

Sango nearly fell over with embarrassment; he had heard her he wasn't suppose to she didn't even realize she had said that out loud.

"What….what are you talking about hoshisama I didn't say anything?" Sango's face was consumed in the dancing orange and reds of the fire.

A mischievous grin pulled at the corner of Miroku's lips and he pushed himself up and over to Sango. He leaned over to whisper something in her ear. His words burned at her lobes rolling down the channel toward her brain in warm soothing waves. They invaded her skull and set fire to her nerves. She couldn't take it anymore and she jumped up causing Shippou to roll out of her lap and almost into to the awaiting arms of the fire.

"**Shippou**!" Hijiima dashed forward grabbing the kitsune and rolled with him to the safety of the other side of the room.

Shippou opened sleepy eyes into half moons yawned and closed them again then nestled down in the arms of the fire pixie. "Wow he's really out"

"I'm so sorry is he ok" embarrassment and shame was burnt into Sango's cheeks.

Hijiima carried the small cub giving Sango a reassuring smile and walked to his corner of the room near his sister.

"Yeah, he's fine he'll probably wake in the morning without a clue as to what happened"

After Sango was certain Shippou was all right she turned her embarrassment and frustrations out on the monk. "Miroku this is all your fault……."

Yumi and Hijiima sat back and watched the young couple; silently routing for one or the other as Sango would swing and Miroku would try to duck or dodge without disturbing the peace of the room. – They really do make a cute couple- Yumi smiled and turned toward her brother who was now curled up tight with the small fox cub in his arms.

Inuyasha sat in the corner of the room he had not said a word to anyone since he found out about Kagome. He had chosen only to be an observer that day his mind drifting to a dark haired girl currently in his brother's care. The thought of seeing Kagome was bitter sweet. He wondered in his mind, how she would react when she saw him; would she be frightened of him, or hate him, or worse would she stare at him with complete nothingness, the look someone gives a piece of trash tumbling by on the street.

- Kagome….I didn't mean for this to happen can you ever forgive me -

------------------------------------------------------

A group of friends bathed in the warmth of a fire glimmered in the surface of Kana's mirror.

"Excellent, they still have Hijiima in their little group…he will still prove to be quite useful" the malignant grin grew on Naraku's dangerously plush lips.

"You know what needs to be done Kana…see that he steals Tesiaga and buries it where Inuyasha nor any of his friends will ever find it…..ku..ku…ku."

-------------------------------------------------------

Soft golden eyes slid closed as warm anticipating lips pressed down on the frozen lips of the dark haired girl lying before him. The flesh of his lips tingled against hers then grew warmer and her frozen lips began to thaw and melt into his kiss. He could taste the warm sweetness of her breath and could feel the life return to her flesh.

Warm brown eyes opened to a curtain of white.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I smell him…..where are you half breed….face me" Yellow teeth gnashed together saliva dripping from its jowls. "Naraku!..."

"You will pay for slaying my mate…..where are you ….you dirty half breed…..come out and face me"

"Ah I see you have found me… Rayokan…"

The massive beast tossed its head wildly from side to side in search of the specious voice hidden in the trees. His large scaly ears twitched to the slightest flick of a leaf.

"I don't have to see you Naraku…your stench….your stench is everywhere…I can hear every cell in your body pulsing….you can not hide from me"

Rayokan jerked his massive head toward the sound of leaves rustling in the tree nearby.

"**Caught you**…!." Rayokan dashed to the side his massive jaws open to catch the fuzzy pelt of the baboon clad half demon between its teeth. The mud puppet dissolved in the corrosive acid of the beast's saliva and burst into a cloud of red dust.

The great head of the underground beast fell to the ground forming a massive pool of corrosive drool around its muzzle causing its head to sink into a bubbling pool of mud and its own caustic juices.

"That's right….now…who is your master?"

"You….. Naraku sama"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru Sama….you're…. you're your old self again" her cool features lit up to a soft pink as her lips pulled into a warming smile. She tried to push herself up to look about her surroundings and found she could not. "I…I can't move…" Shock and fear quickly rushed through her eyes.

"You have been frozen for over a month Miko your body has gone into atrophy it will take some time before you will be able to move freely again"

Kagome laid her head back down in frustration, not being able to move was a bigger problem then she initially realized when the rest of her body returned to the animated.

-Christ…I have to pee….what am I suppose to do….I can't just pee on myself…-

Her head swiveled back toward Sesshoumaru and her face darkened to near purple.

-No I can't…I….oh but- the pain continued to twist her insides. She wasn't going to have a choice; it was pee on herself or heaven forbid it ask Sesshoumaru to help her. As she struggled with her dilemma the demon watching over her narrowed his stoic golden eyes at her.

"Miko….do you require something?"

The color of her cheeks darkened further and she averted her eyes from the golden scrutiny of the dog demon and she whispered, "I…have to pee"

Golden eyes widened for a mere second then narrowed again, "hn"

He stood scooping her up in his arm and began to carry her outside. Her flesh nearly turned blue the instant the night air embraced her skin.

Sesshoumaru seemed to notice the girl's discomfort and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Gomen nasai…Sesshoumaru Sama"

She could not prevent the shivers echoing from her body as he set her down behind a tree leaning her up against it. She threw her arms out on either side of her much like a marionette with its strings cut, but it was all she could do to keep from tipping over. She then struggled to remove the pristine white kimono from her body. With a bit of effort she managed to hold it out to him.

"Here…I don't want to mess this up" the words came out in stutters as her teeth chatter together. When she had sufficient time to finish he scooped her up again and flew with demon speed to a near boiling hot spring. The warmth of the bubbling pool was so welcoming to Kagome's icy flesh, but that left her with another predicament; she was now wet and it was snowing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Every warm body was curled in tight human balls around the dying ambers of the fire except one. Hijiima opened emerald green eyes to scan the room for anyone still awake.

He had to slip a very powerful sleeping powder under the dog demons nose in order to insure he would be asleep with the rest of the group. He tip toed around the curled bodies to the side of the room housing a red clad demon clutching his sword as if his very life would slip from his fingers. It took a bit of practiced ease to remove the sword from the near death grip the hanyou had over the sword, but manage to slip from the hut sword in hand out into the brisk, dark night.

---------------------------------------------------------

Frost crept its icy fingers across the leaves of the tree just above her, but she could feel nothing but the silky, soft warmth of a large white pelt. "mmm"

Wrap completely from head to toe in a large white fluff Kagome's naked body was pulled close to the back of a certain demon lord as they made their way to the cabin from the springs. She couldn't hide the blush that pooled in her cheeks and spilled down her entire body, nor could she help but realize their journey back to the hut was a bit slower then it was to the springs. – He smells so good…I wonder what he uses…herbs, crushed flowers…no…I think it's just Sesshoumaru- She rolled his name around in her head it felt so good she rolled it around on her tongue as well. "Sesshou..maru" She closed her eyes and buried her face further into his soft coat. Due to Kagome's position she wasn't granted the sight of the slight smile that pulled at his lips and invaded his eyes. "Kagome"


	24. Chapter 24

I hope it was worth the wait so far thanks to everyone for reading. I really do appreciate it. Ok enough of that on with the next chappie.

Ch. 24

Icy blue eyes darted back and forth over the forest floor for any sign of a small fire pixie. –This shouldn't be this hard…snow everywhere and I'm looking for a fire pixie. -

"Damn him…..where did you go hijiima?"

Yumi zipped through the trees like a slalom course. –Naraku you son of a bitch this has your name written all over it…..-

"I've been out here for hours…this is pointless"

Exhausted from hours of search she dropped from the sky into a nearby tree branch. She leaned back on the rough, sturdy trunk of a massive sequoia and thought back to earlier that morning.

Pixies are usually up before the sun; it was their job after all to see to it the forest was awake when the sun touched its branches. She had opened sleepy eyes and stretched instinctively reaching for her brother when her arm went through the air and hit nothing but floor and wall her eyes sprang open; he was gone. Everyone else in the room was sound asleep completely unaware of the fire pixie's absence. When her eyes slid over to the half demon curled up in the corner a strange thought entered her mind.

–I know I haven't know him long, but he never sleeps that sound- She walked over and leaned down eye-level with the hanyou. Her eyes widened with the realization

-Sleepy grass pollen! -

The greenish yellow powder covered Inuyasha's nose and mouth completely; the hanyou didn't have a chance with his sensitive nose.

–But why? - When she took another good look at the sleeping half demon she realized something was missing..?

-The sword…he took Inuyasha's sword….-

The persistent rays of the sun pulled Yumi from her thoughts. She squinted up at the sky covering her eyes.

– I guess we play hide and seek again ne brother?-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A warm breeze persistently played with a strand of Kagome's dark hair. She unconsciously brushed at it a few times pushing it back behind her ear until she was finally pulled from her peaceful sleep. Her dark brown eyes crept open and slid torpidly from side to side.

-Where am I?-

She tried to push herself from the floor and found she could not.

–Oh right….I remember- She gave into a heavy sigh and nestled back down into her warm pillow. –Pillow? -

Her eyes sprang open and she took one more careful look around her. She was wrapped in a warm, soft, fluffy, white fur and something under her was moving slowly in a sound peaceful rhythm. At her waist was a long, elegant, striped arm and behind her the warm breeze that disturbed her peaceful slumber was the slow deep breathes coming from the soft sensual lips of a certain godly dog demon.

The demon in question seemed to notice the change in the girl's body temperature and her unease. Impassive golden eyes opened to stare into anxious brown ones.

He said nothing only pulled her body closer to his, readjusted his pelt to cover the girl and let his lids slip back into a position of slumber. It was at that moment Kagome remembered she was without a stitch of clothing.

Kagome's body paled from bright pink to almost completely white.

-He's seen me naked…I'm still naked…! Where are my clothes?-

"Um…Sesshoumaru..Sama I…um you…. why are you doing this?"

Sesshoumaru's serene face remained in a comfortable mask of sleep, but manage to speak the words she wished to hear.

"The village elder is bringing you clothes from the next town…he took AhUn with him until then I shall keep you warm"

"Oh..um arigatou Sesshoumaru Sama"

She tried to lay back down completely and relax, but the knowledge that she was laying naked on top of Sesshoumaru made her a little self-conscious. She managed to lay her head back down on his chest and stare up at the worn, worm eaten wood of the hut's ceiling. Her mind nestled comfortably in a void of thought and she simply resolved to watch the spiders overhead spin their webs.

–Spiders? Why does that mean something to me? -

"Kagome" his chest seem to hum as he spoke her name and she leaned into it.

"hmm?"

"When the village elder has returned we can return you to your friends…if you wish"

"My friends?" – But I don't want to leave you-

"I am certain that half breed is longing to see you"

"Half breed? Who do I know that's a half breed"?

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger, so it was true what Naraku had said she would not remember Inuyasha or Naraku.

"Inuyasha…does his name not sound familiar to you?"

Kagome continued to stare at the ceiling watching as the spiders continued with their work.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Hmm no…should it?"

"I see…I will take you to your friends tomorrow"

She smiled slightly thinking of Shippou and Miroku and a girl, funny she seem to know there was a girl in her group of friends what was her name. The loss of the girl's name pulled at her lips and a certain aura of sadness filled her heart.

"You will stay with me though won't you?"

"If that is what you wish"

"It is" and with that the spiders on the ceiling became fuzzy and disappeared all together behind her close lids.

In the window two red eyes peered and turned away. Its wings hitting the air silently as it made its way back to Naraku.

The demon lord's slow smooth breathes turned into a low growl. He picked Kagome up wrapping her in his wafuku before setting her down and darted out of the hut.

-Naraku…. spying again-

He chased the flying interloper a mile before swatting it out of the air in a million tiny pieces.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it…I knew I shouldn't have trusted that pixie"

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were now combing the forest for the two rouge pixies.

"Hey guys I see her she's in a tree over there"

All three heads turned to look up into a tall pine tree housing a small fox cub. "Shippou what are you doing here, who's guarding Rin?"

The small kitsune's face fell "I left her with Kaeda she was still sleeping so I wanted to help"

Inuyasha pointed his nose in the air and caught the small blue pixie's scent. "So there you are" Inuyasha took off running in the direction the wind had carried Yumi's scent, the direction Shippou had pointed.

Miroku watched Inuyasha run off and felt it was best to split up.

"Sango…you should go with Inuyasha I'll head back to the village with Shippou in case Hijiima comes back for Rin"

Sango nodded and ran after Inuyasha.

"Pixie!"

Yumi peered down from her perch in the sequoia.

"Inuyasha…what are you doing here?" she knew why she just didn't want her brother in anymore trouble than he already was, she was the one that needed to find him not anyone else.

"If you don't have my sword pixie than I know your damn brother does"

Yumi's face fell for only a second then she slipped from the tree to land in the frosty grass with a soft crunch.

"Inuyasha did you find her" Sango come out of the tree line to where Inuyasha and Yumi were now standing. Before she could reach the two the ground bellied up to stymie her efforts. The bloated earth split open and a sail of sharp fins pushed through the fissure.

The ground resonated as it spoke someone's name.

"INU…YAA…SHA…"


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry about that I did a little last minute editing on Ch 24 ok well, thank you again for the reviews you guys are great.

Ch. 25

The monk's eyes widened into saucers as he and Shippou reached the hut. The small building was encrusted with Samiyoushou and inside was Rin wrapped in the fire pixie's arms.

"Hijiima!…What are you doing?"

The fire pixie remained silent the only message was conveyed through his eyes.

"Please stop me…"

Miroku charged forward knocking the annoying insects aside trying desperately to reach the girl and the struggling pixie. The more insects he swatted away the more would take their place there seem to be no end. Miroku finally pushed his way through with many poisonous stingers sticking from his arms and face, but he was too late. The fire pixie had engulfed himself and the girl in a strange blue flame and disappeared. Once the girl and pixie were gone the samiyoushou released their guard over the hut and took off into the sky. "Rin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke from the chimney was coming up in small faint wisps now as Sesshoumaru approached the cabin. – The fire is dying-

He picked up his pace and made a swift turn into the hut. Kagome sat bundled in several layers of furs and underneath it all she was cradled in the softest silk. She seemed distracted by a small white rabbit that had wondered into the hut searching for warmth when she looked up to find a tall white figure at the entrance she smiled.

"Ohayou, Sesshoumaru Sama"

He seemed to be taking in the girl's bundled state. – Good, the old man did well -

"Are you warm enough Kagome?"

She nodded her head when a slow grumble emanated from under the furs. The shade of her face couldn't have gotten any darker. She was hungry. A dark eyebrow shot up into snowy bangs, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded shyly and lowered her eyes.

Sesshoumaru's golden stare fixed on the rabbit chewing something blissfully in the corner and he went for it. Before the demon realized what had happened Kagome had the small creature bundled in her arms.

"Don't hurt him!"

It took a moment, only a brief moment, for Sesshoumaru to collect himself.

"You can move" it wasn't a question only a simple observation.

Kagome looked down into her arms at the frightened rabbit, "yeah I guess that stuff the village elder gave me worked"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed, "What did he give you?"

Kagome pointed to an empty cup sitting near the edge of the fire. Sesshoumaru snatched up the cup and held it to his nose. There didn't seem to be anything unusual about the crushed herbs swaying at the bottom of the shallow pool, but he couldn't shake the feeling something wasn't right.

He slid his experienced eyes from the cup to Kagome who was now stroking the soft fur of the rabbit between her fingers.

"hmm, if you can move you don't need me to get food, seen as how you won't eat the rabbit"

Kagome gave a bit of a 'humph' and set the rabbit down and attempted to stand. Her legs were frozen to the floor no amount of her own effort could get her to stand.

"I can't….I guess the tea only works a little at a time"

Sesshoumaru gave her a cold stare and turned toward the door.

"Fine wait here…the lake has not frozen over yet…I assume you have not objections to fish"

Before Kagome could argue that he was being cynical he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha grabbed Sango and Yumi and leapt into a tall pine.

"Damn it, what does this thing want with me?"

They all watched the ground closely as the belly of the earth sank back down then an explosion of dirt showered the occupants of the tree. A large worm like youkai rose up almost level with the group. Its body was covered in hard circular scales and on either side of its massive head were large scaly ears that flipped back and forth.

"Inuyasha…I know you are there"

It turned its massive yellow head in the direction of the group; they found no eyes only four large nostrils in the center of its short face. Its virulent mouth opened to pernicious greenish yellow teeth and drove for the group hanging on to the tree.

"Oh no you don't……Iron reaper soul stealer"

The large worm like youkai stammer back in pain thrashing its head from side to side and dove back into the ground.

"What the hell is that thing?"

"It's a Worm Youkai….its kind are usually dormant this time of year with the frozen ground being to difficult to mill through they hibernate until the ground thaws"

The tree rocked again then a loud crack and boom followed. The colossal beast was ramming its head into the base of the tree. The shockwaves traveled up the pine tree's trunk and sent the demon exterminator flying.

"SANGO!"

Yumi took off into the air and Inuyasha headed for the ground. In a breath he had safely kept Sango from the jaws of the monster, but with a price.

Sango rolled from his arms as he writhed in pain. She turned back in horror to see the youkai had Inuyasha in its mouth and was shaking him like a chew toy. She could hear the sickening crunch of the beast's lethal fangs piercing through Inuyasha's flesh.

Her eyes widened further as the demonic blood in Inuyasha rose to the surface.

"No Inuyasha"

His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he struggled with demon rising within him.

"Run Sango….Yumi take….her …and Run…ahhhh….grrr"

Yumi flew behind Sango and picked her up under the arms dragging her away.

"No…No let me go….we can't let him transform"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat in a bit of a pout in the middle of the hut waiting for Sesshoumaru to return.

"Are you feeling better child?"

Kagome looked up to find the old man standing at the entrance.

"Yes… but I still can't move my legs…and I'm forgetting things…there seems to be holes in my memory"

The old man nodded his head sagely and sat down next to her handing her another cup of medicinal tea.

"Here drink up… if you want your strength back"

Kagome took the cup from him and downed the bitter drink in one gulp.

"Thank you Sensei" She handed the cup back to him and his wrinkled face pulled into a weak smile; than as if the strings were cut from a doll he fell to the floor. The cup rolled from his bony fingers and into the fire.

"Sensei!"

As Kagome leaned over the fallen man's body pieces of the roof started to fall in her hair and sizzle in the fire.

"Ahhhh!"

The roof was yanked from its joints and tossed into the forest; a massive shaggy head leaned in to stare with bright red eyes down at the priestess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brisk winter air felt good against his face. He closed his stern golden eyes on the lake and listen to the soft breeze as it ran its fingers through the needles on the tree.

Three large carp flapped helplessly by his side. He opened his eyes and turned to head back to the hut when a familiar scent hit his sensitive nose. "Rin"

Up in the tree was a small girl tied and left for near frozen. He charged up into the tree to free her, but when he was level with the girl she vanished. A snarl escaped his lips as another scent caught his nose it was that of burnt wood and eucalyptus. He had smelt that scent briefly before when he left Inuyasha standing the forest begging for his help.

He swung his silky moon blue hair to the side to look past the lake; there a small fire pixie cradled Rin in his arms once Sesshoumaru gave chase the pixie ran for it.

-It looks like you will have to wait to eat miko-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shaggy creature lumbered through the snow dragging one knuckle and carrying the limp body of a girl in the other. It continued to lumber aimlessly through the forest when it dropped chest first in the snow its head rolling from its body leaving a red trail of snow in its wake.

When Kagome opened her eyes she was nestled in a pile of hay under a large hollow tree trunk a fire burned just outside in a clearing dug out from the snow. Some one seem to be sitting near it for warmth the glow of the fire danced in orange and pink twisted bodies on the persons strange white baboon pelt. A smooth voice dripping with false concern drifted from the body sitting near the fire.

"Are you alright priestess?"


	26. Chapter 26

Big Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story through its entirety I am deeply touched by all your reviews and I am so happy you are enjoying it.

-KoiKami tackles imposter and ties her up. "Sorry about that; sappy thing wasn't she anyway On with Chapter 26"

Ch 26

Two figures sat huddled next to each other by the welcoming warmth of the fire. One a girl with long dark hair the other a man covered in a large white pelt. Kagome leaned in next to him for warmth. He had opened his coat to her and pulled her in close. There seemed to be a strange gentleness to him she felt she could trust. He had saved her life and tended to her wounds after all. When the demon came and pulled her from the hut she was ripped from her warm furs and left only with the light silk kimono she wore now. No shoes, no coat she was freezing.

"You say you have friends in this forest?"

Kagome listen to the low rumble of his voice from his chest and nodded.

"That demon took me from a friend's care; he was out getting me something to eat when it attacked"

His lips pulled into a thin smile and he patted her on the head. He gently pushed her aside and stood up wrapping her in his pelt.

"I have something for you… wait here"

He was gone only a few seconds before he returned with a bow and several arrows in hand. He sat down next to her and handed her the weapon.

"You should keep this with you, it is dangerous in these woods as you have seen priestess"

"I assume you know how to use one?"

Kagome nodded, "um Thank you, but I can't take this from you what will you use?"

He just smiled and pulled out a rather large pike, "This works for me most of the time"

The sun was nearly gone now fading into a pink and violet mist over the horizon.

"You should get some rest we'll look for your friends in the morning"

Kagome nodded and stood up handing the pelt back to the man who was sitting beside her.

"No you use that too…I have a spare blanket in my bag…it will be getting cold tonight"

She smile a genuine warm smile, "Thank you…O yasumi..um?"

"Naraku"

"Oh…O yasumi Naraku san"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"INUYASHA!"

Sango had been running most of the day. The biting cold air spread sharp cold icicles through her lungs. She was now near the body of the worm demon its sticky brownish blood creating bubbles of dirt, blood and ooze. She had been trying to find where the half demon had gone ever since Yumi had drug her away.

After some time had past Yumi had let her go a good distance from the fight. They heard a loud crash and the sound of several trees falling and assumed the worst was over, but they still had to find Inuyasha before he had a chance to hurt anyone else. Sango had told Yumi to head back to the village to check on Rin and the guys that she would find Inuyasha on her own.

She reached her hand down into her pocket and pulled a tiny package from it. She uncurled her fingers from a tiny seed wrapped in a clod of clay and mud.

"This thing better work pixie"

past: Yumi placed her tiny hands on her hips and leaned forward giving the exterminator a stern glare.

"Fine if you want to do this on your own then take this with you" She reached into a small pouch at her side and handed some strange little ball of slimy dirt to the taller female. "Make sure he swallows that and he'll be out like a light no matter how hopped up on demon blood he is… got that" She gave a bit of a wink and vanished in a flash of light.

-If it doesn't…..-

She shook her head trying to dislodge the thought of what Inuyasha could do to her then closed her fingers around the bundle and shoved it back in her pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its her…Its her….I can smell her…..Kagome" blood and saliva pooled at a corner of his lips as he followed the scent of the girl to an abandoned village about fifty miles west of where he had left the carcass of the worm demon. He wondered into what was left of a demolished hut and her scent grew stronger, but there were others with her one in particular he didn't like and a feral growl reverberated on his lips. "Sesshoumaru"

He allowed his nose to follow another scent one of an unfamiliar demon; about a mile away the corps of this demon lay still in a pool of its own frozen blood its head several yards away; its glassy orbs fixated on its lifeless body; a silent witness to its own death. There was something else another scent. The cold evening air swept it from the dead youkai and presented it to Inuyasha's nose. Another stripe and a crescent moon leaked through his skin, "NARAKU!"

Somewhere not far away a young girl stirs at the desperate howl of a beast.

"What was that?"

She pulled the white pelt closed and hugged the bow and arrows to her chest. Then inched her way further inside the dark hallow of the tree. If someone were to pass by all they would see was a sleeping white animal curled up for winter.

Outside the coziness of her hallow Naraku sat and waited a malevolent grin slipping across his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin's scent continued to be scattered everywhere, he could not get a fix on the girl.

"Enough of these games pixie…. come out with the girl"

Covered in a powerfully pungent herb Hijiima remained crouched just out of the demon lord's sight. He held Rin's cool body to his; she was starting to go into hypothermia he couldn't keep this chase up for long the girl would die out here.

-Yumi why did you ask for that demon's help in the first place I could have handled Zorushi now he has your soul trapped in that creepy little girl's mirror-

He pulled Rin from his back to cradle her next to his chest.

She's getting colder…I don't want to sacrifice this innocent girl's life for your soul Yumi…-

He looked down at the small girl who truly wasn't much smaller than himself. He brushed a stray hair from her snow-white brow and a well of guilt bubbled within him.

-I never should have taken Inuyasha's sword…-

He took one more look at the palling near translucent skin of the dark haired girl in his arms and stood up from his hiding to face the demon lord.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could see his prey curled up under a large hallow the familiar white fur wafting gently in the night air carrying his scent with it. Inuyasha's lips pulled back into a vicious snarl; large gleaming white fangs protruded over his lower lip and sharp talons flashed at his fingertips. A devilish spark was in his red demon eyes one of assured victory and he charged.


	27. Chapter 27

I hope the last chapter didn't confuse too many of you, I will hopefully have all of you un-befuddled by the end of the story. Ok well on we go and of course just for CYA I don't know Inuyasha.

Ch 27

Beads of sweat formed at his brow before the tension broke and they ran down his face. The old woman of the village Keada had administered herbs and bandages to his wounds, but the poison of a demon insect was much greater than that of a normal one. His face contorted in pain and his body was racked with feverish shakes. Shippou tended to the cool cloth placed on the monk's brow. He would dab the sweat away then place the cloth in cool water before replacing it. Yumi had walked into a rather unpleasant sight. The bandaged monk was swollen and purple under his sticky yellow bandages.

Her head fell and she shook it gently side to side.

"Heaven forbid I leave you for a second"

Shippou's large green eyes opened in surprise and a toothy grin pulled back his lips.

"YUMI!"

"I'm so glad you are here…. Rin is gone…. Sango and Inuyasha haven't returned…. and I… And I…" Shippou's adorable little grin gave way to a quivering lower lip as the small fox pup broke into tears. He pawed at his wet cheeks trying to dam the flood now running down his face.

Yumi crossed the room sweeping the pup into her arms. She patted him on the head and set him down again.

"Shippou why don't you go get some more wood for the fire…I'll keep watch over Miroku"

She gave him her warmest smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes, however Shippou was so happy to have one of the group back to help he didn't even notice the slight change in the pixie's demeanor and skipped out of the hut for more wood. The smile broke from her face the instant the kitsune was out of sight and she turned toward the weakened monk.

"Now let's help end your suffering shall we"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Na..ra..ku"

A low growl followed by a slow hot breeze ripped Kagome from her sleep. Chocolate brown eyes snapped opened in shock and slid cautiously over her shoulder. A wide spread grin full of sharp fangs dripping with saliva diluted blood was mere inches from her neck. She swallowed a scream and quickly wrapped her hand around the bow and slipped an arrow on the notch. As quick as her body would allow she pushed herself up and away from the demon and pointed an arrow at its heart.

The grin fell and with it pulled all the vengeance from his eyes. What stood before her now was a beaten dog, its sullen amber centered eyes filled with pain and remorse. She let her arrow drop an inch or two as she stared at the distressed face of a long forgotten companion.

"Be Careful…Kagome…he is only trying to trick you"

Inuyasha spun around to face off with the soul being he hated more than anything in the world and the blood red of his father's heritage engulfed his sober amber centers.

"NARAKU!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trees flew by in a green blur as Sesshoumaru, Rin and Hijiima ran back to the cabin. Rin was wrapped securely on Sesshoumaru's back by his soft white pelt the pixie a small red orb of light hovering beside them. When they reached the village it was too late, Naraku had already sent his demon for Kagome she didn't have a chance without a bow and still missing half her strength. Sesshoumaru stepped into the decapitated hut without a hint of emotion as if it were the carcass of any burnt down village he'd seen many times in his centuries. He reached down picking up a large brown fur under it was what was left of the village elder; his clothes and mostly dust. He pulled Rin from his back and wrapped the small girl in the fur and handed her to the pixie.

"If anything should happen to her while I am gone…. I will kill you"

Hijiima swallowed nervously and carried the girl into the only remaining hut with a roof, the village elder's. Before Hijiima had a chance to tell Sesshoumaru where Naraku might be the demon lord was gone.

So this was your plan all along was it Naraku-

Earlier: Hijiima precariously stood up from his hiding place holding Rin close to his chest and faced the virulent stare of the demon lord Sesshoumaru.

"Please allow me to explain Sesshoumaru Sama…I never intended to hurt the girl….Naraku has my sister's soul…" He lowered his head and gazed down at the girl in his arms, she was so soft and so innocent, helpless; he felt like such a coward. "I had to get you away from Kagome…Now that she has forgotten Naraku and Inuyasha he intends to use her; it was his plan to use her scared arrows against Inuyasha…and right now Inuyasha is probably been taken over by his demonic blood…I do not wish to take any more lives for the sake of my sister's soul"

He fell to his knees and placed the girl on the grass in front of him,

"She is too cold we need to take care of her first"

Hijiima's only warning was a low growl, then a clawed fist landed on his left cheek and he flew into the bushes.

Sesshoumaru picked the girl up placing her on his back and wrapped her in his furs. Then turned in the direction he had sent the pixie.

"You can come with us if you wish, but your sister's soul is your problem"

Hijiima rubbed his sore cheek and grinned he never expected to be forgiven for what he had done

----------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi leaned in close to Miroku's swollen, purple face, "Wow those samiyoushou can be nasty little things can't they?" She drew back and reached into her pouch pulling forth a polish sliver knife and pointed it towards the monk's throat she stopped just at his Adam's apple when she heard someone walk in.

"What do you think you are doing pixie?"

Yumi looked up from the monk and into the cold eyes of the dead priestess. Yumi's icy blue eyes narrowed and she curled up into as ball of blue light. The small blue firefly tried to make a break for the door but the priestess snatched it out of the air before it could reach the freedom of the outside. She pressed the palms of her hands together and placed the small blue light in a crystal sphere. The light inside glowed brightly for a few seconds then shrank back to a dense bright speck.

"It is useless pixie even in that form you will not be able to brake free"

Kikyou held the crystal up and turned it slightly before she slipped it into her wafuku and turned her attention to the monk.

As the priestess focused on the monk lying on the floor Miroku opened swollen eyes a fraction and lifted his head, "Kikyou sama?"

"What are you doing here?"

Kikyou slid silently across the floor and knelt down by the monk. She pressed her hands to his arm and face and they started to grow warm then a soft light emanated from her fingertips. Miroku was engulfed in a soothing bath of light; as its warm fingers traveled his body they seemed to be taking the poison with it when they receded back into the priestess's fingers.

"Arigatou Kikyou sama…but why are you here"

Kikyou stood to leave and without turning around she said, "I felt something was wrong with Inuyasha I sensed his blood had grown black…I just wanted to see for myself" and she left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shoot him Kagome…"

Naraku dodged another one of Inuyasha's lethal claws dancing back a few steps at a time as he fended off the claws and fangs with his pike. Their bloody dance went on for a while as Kagome stood with an arrow drawn back aimed for the crazed half demon's heart. Her face was contoured in uncertainty why did this demon stop when he saw her face, why did he look so hurt, why was he after Naraku.

"No Kagome Don't shoot…"

Her turbulent brown eyes shot over to a dark haired girl with a large boomerang on her back. She squinted her eyes at the girl; was this girl from her earlier memory does she even know this girl.

"Who are you…why are you trying to save this demon?"

Sango froze her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open,

"What are you talking about Kagome, don't you know who I am?"

The smug grin on Naraku's face only grew wider

-Just one more player and the true drama will begin…ku ku ku-

Sango raised her hands in the air and walked slowly over to Kagome.

"Please Kagome don't you remember, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, Please Kagome its me Sango"

The girl struggled for a time more holes were ripping through her memory she knew there was a small child, but was his name Shippou, was it even a he. She could remember school and her friends her little brother Souta her crazy grandfather her mother, but how did she get here why is it she knew Sesshoumaru and none of these other people, why was she even here in the first place. The weight of it all pushed her to her knees then, "Stand up Kagome"

She pulled her teary eyes from the palms of her hands to look up into the austere gaze of Sesshoumaru. Behind him Naraku placed his barrier up and pushed Inuyasha away then vanished into the forest. Inuyasha's blood was still boiling black and when he turned he found his next hated victim. Before Sango could stop him Inuyasha was charging Sesshoumaru. This isn't normally a threat, but Kagome didn't seem to take it so lightly. The demon lord turned to face his brother; as he turned an arrow flew past him and straight into the chest of the on coming half breed and a scream ripped from the girl's throat behind him.

"INUYASHA! NOOO" The bow fell from her white knuckled grip and she fell to her knees pounding the frozen earth with her fist,

"Not again…please don't say I did it again"


	28. Chapter 28

I don't know if I've screwed up somewhere but it doesn't seem like as many people are reading should I stop already? Well I guess I can finish for my own sake. Anyway I don't own Inuyasha so my ass is covered.

Ch. 28

Sango leaned over the dark haired girl who had been so much like her sister to her. The girl had fainted after the arrow hit Inuyasha who was also unconscious on the opposite side of the room. Sesshoumaru had been nice enough to carry them both back to the hut where Rin and Hijiima were waiting for his return.

Sango brushed a stray hair from the girl's face and pulled the furs up to keep her warm.

"What happened, why did she forget everyone else as well?" She turned her stern brown eyes to the pixie who was staring at the floor peeling the skin from a piece of medicinal root left by the village elder. As much as Hijiima tried to ignore the stare it pulled at his hair and his eyelids he just had to look at her.

"I don't know…Naraku never tells everybody everything you know that" He tossed the remaining root on to the fire and walked over to where Rin was sleeping soundly and sat down beside her. He brushed the back of his smooth white fingers across her cheek and sighed – I really hope she is alright-.

He turned from the girl and looked back up at the beautiful exterminator, "All I know is that he used Kanna's mirror to suck up Yumi's soul and in order for me to get it back I had to take Inuyasha's sword and…(his eyes dropped again to the little girl)... take Rin to lure Sesshoumaru away from here"

Bright emerald green eyes meet chocolate brown ones for a second then both turned to the sound of someone moving on the other side of the room.

"Damn those things hurt"

Inuyasha pushed himself up rubbing the sore spot at his chest. He slid amber eyes around the room and was only slightly relieved to see Kagome; did she still not know who he is does she remember everyone else what did happen to her, and why was she with Naraku in the first place? He couldn't remember everything, but he couldn't forget the arrow pointed at his heart and Kagome on the other end of it bathed in Naraku's scent. He let a feral growl slip past his lips.

"Inuyasha do you feel any better now?"

He turned his snowy head to the demon exterminator on the other side of the small room.

"Yeah, those things still hurt though" he rubbed his chest again for emphasis.

"You're lucky she missed your heart… Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshoumaru sitting near the door and a thought came to his mind. He looked around and did not see Miroku or Kirara; which meant…his face burned with embarrassment and anger.

"NO Fucking way, I refuse to think HE carried me here" and pointed a clawed finger at his brother sitting quietly near the door.

"Where is Miroku? …There is no way Sesshoumaru…"

Sango smiled slightly at Inuyasha's discomfort then she was reminded of something

-Miroku- .

Sango's eyes widened, "Hijiima what did you say about your sister?"

She stared at the pixie for a second but he didn't need to say a word she remembered what he said and without giving him time to restate his last words; she was wrapping herself in a spare fur, tossing her weapon over her back and bolted out the door.

"Wait…Sango where are you going?" Hijiima tried to stop her but froze when her words reached him, "I told Yumi to check on Miroku and the others…I have to make sure they are ok"

His heart stopped did he just allow more innocents to be caught up in his need to get his sister back. When his heart began beating again it pounded loud and quick in his ears, "Sango Wait up I'm coming with you"

Inuyasha stood behind Hijiima and rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'll come too, besides YOU need to tell me where you hid my sword"

The Pixie nodded and the two ran after the exterminator.

Sesshoumaru watched the pixie and Inuyasha take off after the exterminator then turned his attention to the girls lying on the floor. His somber golden eyes slid from the small girl breathing gently to the woman lying opposite the fire who was unconscious and breathing heavily now. –A nightmare? - His vision blurred slightly and his head began to throb. His nose twitched slightly and he turned his attention to the fire; from it emanated an almost invisible smoke that was slowly filling the cabin it was now trying to penetrate his brain and rip his memories from it. He reached down into the fire pulling out the half burnt root the pixie had carelessly thrown in and tossed it outside.

–So that is what you used Naraku…(an almost odorless herb that when taken often enough will erase a person's memory completely)… no doubt you had Kagura control the village elder…-

"Hmm", He bent down picking up Rin wrapping her in his pelt on his back and then picked up Kagome holding her tightly to his chest and left the hut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miroku!"

Sango burst through the door to find Miroku sitting peacefully by the fire a cup of steaming tea in his hand.

"Sango?"

The exterminator's face turned ninety shades of red, she just burst in yelling his name and there wasn't even anything wrong with him. She stood at the door her fist clenched by her face steam billowing from her ears and she stormed over knocking Miroku in the head and stormed out. She didn't even give him time to explain what happened to him or Yumi.

Inuyasha and Hijiima arrived a few seconds later to find Miroku lying on the floor as if a teapot had been tipped over.

"What happened to you?"

He was able to give them a muffled "Sango" and tried to push himself up again.

Inuyasha and Hijiima looked at each other and shook their heads,

"What did you do this time monk?"

"Nothing I swear…I am a victim of misunderstanding… as usual"

"Humph" Inuyasha turned from monk to face the pixie.

"… S0… Pixie are you going to show me where my sword is now?"

Hijiima shook a stray thought from his head and nodded, "Yeah, we'll just have to find another way to save Yumi"

"Oh Hijiima about your sister, Yumi; Kikyou trapped her in a crystal barrier after she stopped her from killing me"

Both Pixie and Half demon turned on the monk "WHAT!"

"Kikyou was here?"

"My sister tried to kill you?"

Miroku nodded then leaned down to clean up the tea he spilt, "Yeah, if she had come any later I guess you would have found me spilling blood instead of tea, but enough of that…. Shall we go find her" Miroku dusted himself off and stepped toward the door pushing his way past Inuyasha and Hijiima.

"Hey Miroku…where is Shippou?"

Miroku stopped and faced the other two his hand behind his head, "To be honest I don't know he was with me when I had all those insect stings, but after Yumi came in I didn't see him"

With a slight pout Inuyasha folded his arms and huffed, "Ok fine we are going to have to look for the squirt too I guess…. lead the way pixie"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke surrounded by white, but despite the snow she wasn't cold she turned her head this way and that, her body still seemed to be stiff and felt as if a heavy weight rested upon her. When she turned her head to the look over her shoulder a massive head snoozed peacefully beside her. –What the? - Her movements must have awoken the beast for a large red eye shot open to stare at her. "EEKKKK!"

-Silence woman…. –

"Sesshoumaru?"

In his full form Sesshoumaru was laying outside the hut with both girls curled up by his massive front paw.

Kagome took another look around her and found Rin sleeping peacefully in the fur just under Sesshoumaru's chin and she smiled. "hm, she really loves you, you know"

"mm"

-What happened…I remember a beast and a man and a girl…INUYASHA! -?

Her eyes darted around for the fallen half demon; did she really shoot him or was that just a horrible nightmare.

"Sesshoumaru what happened to Inuyasha? Where are we?"

Sesshoumaru nestled his head back down and tried to explain which was an odd thing for him to do, but for her he felt he should.

-I see you have remembered Inuyasha-

"Why shouldn't I…I have known him for a long time now"

-But do you remember the exterminator, the monk, the young fox pup?-

Kagome sat silently for a while; did she remember them she remembered a girl running into the clearing she thought she might have looked familiar and there was something past the holes in her memory about a child that might not have been human. Her face scrunched up in frustration then relaxed to a bit surprised when she heard a low rumble that sounded almost like a laugh.

"Are you…. laughing? The mighty stoic demon lord Sesshoumaru is laughing I didn't think it was possible"

-hm, so you remember things about me as well…then why is it I wonder you remembered Inuyasha the spell should have erased him from your memory-

"What spell… it wasn't…you…was it"

-Don't be foolish…. the pixie placed a spell on the bracelet she gave my foolish half brother; who gave it to you–

Kagome was silent again could Inuyasha really have given her something that made her forget everyone, why then did she remember Sesshoumaru.

-The village elder gave you an herbal medicine that given time would erase all your memories even of who you are-

"But why would he…"

She heard him heave a great sigh and transformed back into his humanoid form. He picked the sleeping Rin up in his arm and headed back toward the hut.

"The hut should be ventilated by now I will go check" he handed the sleeping girl to Kagome and stepped inside as he had predicted the ephemeral smoke had cleared it truly was safe to enter now. He walked back out and took Rin from Kagome and headed back inside the hut and restarted the fire. Kagome followed him mechanically she didn't really know what else to do. As she walked back toward the hut she tried to think of what had happened to her it was frustrating to have so much taken from you and according to Sesshoumaru she had been frozen for over a month. When she stepped back into the hut she let her body go limp and fell on her butt near the fire.

"I just don't know what to do; what kind of spell was I under if it was the old man's medicine that made me forget…how did I…." Suddenly the image of Sesshoumaru mere inches from her face invaded her mind. –Did he…? -

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men had been following the pixie for a good while now and Inuyasha was getting inpatient. "Where the hell did you hide it… Guam"

The pixie and monk both gave the half demon an inquisitive look. The half demon turned pink slightly, "It was something I saw in one of Kagome's school books ok"

"It isn't much further now I buried it under that tree"

When the three looked at the base of the tree they saw an orange fluffy tail sticking out of the ground dirt flying in every direction.

"I'd know that tail anywhere…Shippou"

Inuyasha ran over pulling Shippou from the ground like a turnip. The small fox had the sword between his teeth and gave the half-breed a dirt filled grin.

Inuyasha took the sword from the fox and set him down, "great job Shippou"

The little fox pup dusted the dirt off his clothes and buffed out his chest, "Well what did you expect from a great demon like me"

Inuyasha's reflex took over and he popped the little kitsune on the head, "Don't push it pup"

"Wah, hey that isn't fair, Kagome isn't here to sit you…. Besides… Kikyou was the one who told me where to find it, but I did dig it up"

"Kikyou?"

The little pup rubbed his nose and pulled something from his pocket, "Oh and here she told me to give this to you Hijiima"

Shippou handed the pixie a small smoky blue orb, on closer inspection he could see his sister's familiar blue light inside.

"YUMI!…YUMI!…" he shook the ball hoping he might just be able to shake her loose from her prison.

"Hey don't do that" Shippou jumped up into the pixie's arms and steadied his hands.

"Kikyou Sama said she'll be free from there when she gets her soul back… and that you should keep it safe until then"

They all turned around when a small cat demon trotted into the clearing followed by Sango. She saw the dirt-crusted sword clutched in Inuyasha's hand and remembered him turning demonic. "Um… Inuyasha you didn't hurt anybody else before you found Naraku and Kagome did you"

He scowled at her a moment then his head fell, "I don't remember Sango, all I can remember is Kagome pointing an arrow at my heart then Naraku…. That bastard what did he do to her to make her want to protect him and shoot me?"

In his best attempt to lighten the mood Miroku chimed in, "Well, now that most of us are back together should we had back to the village and await Kagome's return"

They all turned to the monk with flames in there eyes.

Holding his hands in front of his face in defense he said, "Just a suggestion"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat puzzled as Sesshoumaru tried to fill the gaps in her memory. There were many things he could not tell her he was not with her the entire time, so he stuck to explaining the shikon no tama and Naraku and all of Naraku's incarnations. She seemed to be taking it all in as fact, but it still puzzled her how someone so horrible could prove to be so gentle and if he truly had done all these terrible things how could she possibly have forgotten them. Reluctantly Sesshoumaru tried to explain the spell the bracelet had over her leaving out the part about the true love as much as possible. "So you are saying, Naraku and Inuyasha kissed me while I was frozen and that is why I didn't remember them" She started blushing before she even got the k of the word kissed formed on her lips. She was now muttering to herself trying to put the pieces of her fragmented memory back together.

"But, then how did I wake up…. why did they …kiss me to start with"

Sesshoumaru stood up suddenly at that moment, "You will both require food watch her while I'm away" and he was gone.

She had never heard him speak so much at one time she was enjoying the sound of his voice. She hadn't realized just how soothing it was to hear and was quite disappointed when he left suddenly.

-What's his problem?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you are saying that when a person is erased from someone's memory all the events involving that person are erased too…. wow no wonder Kagome seemed so confused"

Sango shook her head in sympathy as they listen to Myouga.

Myouga was sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder trying to explain the effects of Kagome's condition as was told to him by Sesshoumaru. It was not a pleasant visit as usual and it was difficult to get information from the demon lord, but from what he heard he relayed to the rest of the group.

"Then Kagura was controlling the village elder with her wind and he gave Kagome a forget me not potion…. how cruel"

"Yes, well the most disturbing part to me is that Na..aaa…Nothing can be done about it"

Miroku quickly bit his tongue before mentioning the kiss Naraku had given Kagome in fear of having the hut torn apart again by Inuyasha.

-I wonder if Kagome knows the whole truth…. that she was awakened because Sesshoumaru kissed her; her true love…I wonder what she will think about that-

Miroku leaned back against the hut and rested his head, - I guess only time will tell -


	29. Chapter 29

Ok well, um not sure if anyone is enjoying this story anymore, but I'm going to finish it so there -P ok IDOIY

Ch. 29

Kagome sat with her knees draw up near her chest staring at the fire. Everything Sesshoumaru had said was swirling around in her head creating a muddy puddle of memories. – He wouldn't lie to me…would he…? –

She stared at the little girl curled up on the floor across the fire. – The girl I think her name is Rin…I remember her being with Sesshoumaru…why do I remember so much about Sesshoumaru and not everyone else….what happened to my memories of Inuyasha?- She sighed and rested her head on her knees.

-When he tried to attack Sesshoumaru I just reacted, I felt I needed to protect him, but when my arrow released and hit Inuyasha I felt the pain as well…it knocked the wind from me and it shot up my veins to my head and I could see it…I could see the last time I shot him…the moths….I remember the moths and then everything about him came back to me-

She continued to stare at the fire listening to the peaceful cracking of the burning wood.

-I wonder if something traumatic has to happen related to the person I forgot to trigger my memories…but…I still don't understand why I didn't forget Sesshoumaru…I know I didn't use to spend so much time with him…- Her thoughts were pull away by a noise at the entrance. She picked up her bow and crept over to the door; she froze when she heard a croaky voice.

"AhUn… Why did you bring me to this dilapidated old village…" His pointy beak shot up in the air and he sniffed, "what... a fire?" He turned to a lit dwelling and walked toward it.

Jaken had just lifted the grass flap to the door when something crashed down on the back of his head. 'Whomp'

The Toad hit the floor like a sack of flour. Kagome shirked and poked the green body with the end of her bow, "Is… it…dead" Just then AhUn poked his head through the door.

"AhUn….thank goodness…this thing just walked in here…"

AhUn leaned down nudging the small green body with one nose until the little toad started to stir. Kagome looked from the dragon to the toad a bit bewildered.

"Oh…AhUn do you know this…thing"

The dragon would have smiled had it had lips, but nodded all the same.

"I'll have you know I am not a thing…..I am Lord Sesshoumaru's retainer and you have no right to call me a thing……"

"JAKEN SAMA...!"

"Rin Wait!"

Before the toad was completely on his feet Rin had awakened to the noise and welcomed Jaken with a tackling hug.

"Rin missed you Jaken Sama….Oh and you too AhUn…I am so happy to see you both…" For the first time since reuniting with Sesshoumaru; Rin was awake and noticed Kagome.

"Kagome Chan…I didn't know you were with Sesshoumaru Sama are you going to stay with us?" the child's innocent question brought a bit too much color to the older girl's cheeks.

- Stay with Sesshoumaru…?-

"What's wrong Kagome Chan did I say something funny?"

Kagome looked down at the little girl and shook her head, "No Rin Chan…I was just thinking….do you mind staying here with Jaken and AhUn…I need to do something"

Rin gave the older girl a toothy grin and nodded then waved goodbye to Kagome as she ran out of the hut her bow still clutched in her hand.

An hour had passed by and Kagome was starting to regret her decision to leave the warmth of the hut. Her sandaled feet were turning blue in their small craters in the snow.

-Where is he?-

She continued to follow the tracks from the village but he was no where to be found when her body was half frozen and she was about ready to accept a slow peaceful death she saw him. By the lake edge stood a figure with long moon-blue hair swaying gently in bitter wind. If it weren't for the wind tossing his hair he would just have blended into this beautiful scene. She noted that his moon-blue hair look so much like the shadows of the freshly fallen snow. The wind snuck up behind her taking her scent to the lake and the demon lord turned his golden gaze upon her.

"You will freeze to death out here"

She tried to smile, but her cheeks were frozen and her body grew torpid pulling the shades close over her eyes. "Sesshoo..ma..ru" and she collapsed.

When she opened her eyes again she was wrapped in a soft white fur with a curtain of the snow's shadow blanketing her view. "Where am I…did… I die?"

"No Miko…"

"Huh" she turned her soft brown eyes upward to peer into Sesshoumaru's gently gaze.

"You are still very foolish…human"

"Why did you come out here?"

Kagome could not stop the blood beading up to the surface of her skin turning her face the brightest pink. She tore her eyes away from his penetrating gaze and looked down at the striped arm resting causally across her chest. – That doesn't help- She swallowed visibly and forced the words to the surface.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"hn"

"How did I wake up? What broke the spell?"

Sesshoumaru trained his eyes on the lake, "I kissed you"

The blood in her face spilled from cheeks and flooded into the rest of her body.

"ha ha, I'm sorry…I thought you just said that you kissed me…but… that can't be right"

"I did"

- Well this is awkward-

"Wait, then shouldn't I have forgotten you like everyone else?"

"No"

"Why not"

He stood up carrying Kagome with him stopping to grab the fish he caught before heading back to the hut.

"I am sure Rin is hungry"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think we should go back and get Kagome?"

Sango kept looking from the fire to the door out into the biting white snow.

"I'm sure she is fine…I doubt Sesshoumaru will leave her alone after what happened"

Miroku poured the boiling water into the small metal teapot and closed the lid.

In the corner Inuyasha was cleaning the last of the dirt from tetsusaiga mumbling something to himself. – She called out my name…Sango said so…does this mean she remembers me? …..but then that means she remembers that I gave her the bracelet…she is going to sit me into summer when she sees me-

The group turned to watch Inuyasha's face turn from complete bliss to terrified.

"I wonder what he's thinking" Shippou dared to crawl over to the half demon and blinked curious green eyes at him. Then a devilish grin pulled at the kitsune's face. 'pop' Before Inuyasha stood Kagome, with a tail, "INUYASHA….SIT!"

No one had seen the half demon duck and cover so fast.

"Ha I thought so…you were thinking about Kagome weren't you?"

"SHIIPPOU!"

Everyone was now laughing despite Kagome's memory loss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinner of fire roasted fish would have been dead silent if it weren't for Rin who had so much to say about everything that had happened. Kagome stared so intensely at Sesshoumaru one would think she was trying to ware the answers out of him.

Jaken sat and ate his fish happily; being one of a few meals aside from bugs he'd had in a long time. Sesshoumaru on the other hand sat quietly near the door trying to avoid Kagome's stares and being so near the door if they got any more intense he could bolt quickly. He wasn't at all happy that this girl was making him so uncomfortable. At last Rin's chatter was interrupted, "Miko…I will take you back to your friends tomorrow perhaps they can help restore the rest of your memories"

Kagome set down her fish, which she hardly touched, and stood up, "I see…I don't know what you are hiding from me, and now you are going to just dump me off some place so you don't have to tell me… is that it"

Jaken stared at the girl his beaky mouth hanging open with his large yellow eyes bulging.

How could this human speak to his master like that surely he would kill her on the spot.

But nothing happened. Sesshoumaru stood up to walk out, "Believe what you wish Miko"

Kagome was now standing ridged with her fingernails digging into her palms by her side and shouted, "KAGOME!"

Sesshoumaru gracefully slid his golden eyes over his shoulder, "Tomorrow…Miko"

"Oooo….that….stubborn….SOB…I can't believe it….he's taunting me"

Jaken had followed Sesshoumaru with his eyes as he left the hut, -I've never seen Lord Sesshoumaru so…so playful…is this girl really his true love-


	30. Chapter 30

I'm sorry if I seemed like such a baby about the reviews, I was just starting to think no one was enjoying the story anymore, and if that were true Someone needed to tell me why, but I am glad you are still enjoying it So with out further a due on with Chapter 30

Ch. 30

Shippou's little feet twitched in his sleep as he lay near the smoldering fire. His bright green eyes were forced open by a serious urge to pee. "Oh man… and it is still so cold outside" With a bit of grumbling he made his way out into the snow and behind a bush. His sleepy little head bobbed as he tried to finish his annoying yet necessary task. He was rudely awakened by a sudden gust of wind that tossed his wobbly body to the ground. "What on earth was that"?

He poked his carrot top over the bushes to see a two-headed dragon, carrying two girls, land near the hut. He rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes and almost cried out in disbelief.

"KAGOME!"

The little fur ball couldn't help himself and shot toward the older girl. Kagome was a little startled but managed to catch to orange fur ball.

"Shippou….I'm so happy to see you"

Shippou wiped his teary face in her kimono, "I've missed you so much Kagome"

"Ah it's ok Shippou… I'm back now"

A moment passed and Shippou loosened his tight embrace from Kagome to look up at her, "You remembered me Kagome….you really do don't you?"

Kagome smiled ruffling the fox pup's hair, "Of course I couldn't forget your great hugs Shippou"

The commotion caused by the small group outside woke the other occupants of the hut.

Miroku was the first to emerge into the morning sun.

"Kagome Sama… you are alright"

Kagome squinted her eyes at the monk trying with all her might to recall if she knew this person or not; he did seem to know her.

Shippou pulled a little further from the girl to face the monk, "Miroku…she remembers me…she really does…she said she could never forget my hugs…" and he gave the monk his biggest smile.

Miroku seemed a little lost in thought after what Shippou had said and stepped aside absent mindedly as Sango emerged from the hut. "Ka go me?"

There was a hopeful expression on the exterminators face, but it fell when the other girl lowered her head and turned away slightly.

-It's ok Kagome…I'm sure you will remember me in time-

Sango walked over slowly to pull the sleeping Rin from the back of the two-headed dragon. "And how are you AhUn?" She reached up patting the dragon's head and took Kagome by the hand to lead her inside.

"Here…why don't you come in where it's warm"?

AhUn followed behind the girls and laid down outside the hut.

Miroku followed the girls inside still deep in thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaken was following Sesshoumaru through the woods in the opposite direction AhUn had taken the girls.

"Master….are you going to abandon the girl now that she is with her friends"

Sesshoumaru turned around slowly peering down at the toad. Jaken froze in his steps, "I'm sorry Me Lord… I did not mean to question you" the undersized toad demon dunked his head so many times in the snow his beak was now full of the cold white stuff.

If Jaken didn't know better he could have sworn he'd seen a minute smile pull at the demon lord's lips. –What's he thinking…. Where are we going? –

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat amongst her old friends as if strangers had kidnapped her.

She looked around the room and had to ask, "Where is Inuyasha?"

All the beings in the hut turned their heads away from her. Miroku turned back to face her and said

"He said he couldn't look at you after what he did so…" His face lit up in a brilliant grin

" He is most likely by the old well if you want to go see him"

Kagome nodded.

Sango grabbed Kagome's backpack and dug out Kagome's old socks and loafers.

"Here these should keep your feet warmer than those sandals"

Kagome bent over to take the shoes from Sango when she felt something grab her ass. "Hentai…Miroku!"

A look of shock sprang to everyone's face, she hadn't even seen who touched her.

"Kagome Sama you remembered me"

Kagome was now red in the face and scowling at the monk, "Geez Miroku a girl isn't even free to put shoes on around here"

Miroku's smile grew wider and her wrapped his arms around the young priestess.

"I wasn't sure it would work, but after Shippou said his hugs reminded you of him…well I did the only think I knew you would remember me for" He was still hugging her his hands traveling a little too far south.

"Yeah for being a pervert"

Miroku's hands left Kagome at the sound of Sango's agitated voice and he gave a caught with my hand in the cookie jar look to Sango, "Sorry…curse this hand"

Sango rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kagome, "Do you want me to walk with you"

Kagome smiled at the girl, "Sure…it will give us a chance to talk"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the woods where the light of the sun itself was fought off by the murk of a thick caustic fog stood a demon in a pristine white Kimono.

"Rinkotoshi…I wish to speak to you"

Out of the murky fog peered three large orange eyes. "What do you want Dog lord"

"I've come to ask for my father's stone back"

The monster's three orange eyes blink out of sink, "What could a Demon lord want with an immortal stone?"

"I have my own reason's Rinkotoshi…It belongs to the western lords family… you have no right to keep it from me"

A monster dripping with black ooze pushed a massive foot into the ground with a sucking sound tossing black sludge in every direction. It pushed itself up to stare down at the smug face of his former lord's son. "Impossible"

Sesshoumaru growled at the monster, "Insolent"

"Wuwuwu…. I say it is impossible because that stone does not exist anymore"

"What"

"Your father gave me that stone to give to Inuyasha's mother if she choose to live an immortal life… when I confronted her with the stone she told me to destroy it that she had no need to live forever with out her lord…and it was better of destroyed then in the wrong hands"

So you will die then…I should have know it was impossible-

Sesshoumaru turned from Rinkotoshi, "Come Jaken" and he disappeared through the caustic fog and out of sight.

"Foolish boy…. Your father would be proud of you" a slimy grin pulled at the monsters face. –So the great Lord Sesshoumaru has fallen in love with a human…I am sorry I could not help you this time my lord-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome…where is Sesshoumaru…he didn't just dump you off with us and leave did he"

Kagome turned her rather pink face from Sango and shook her head, "No he said he would come back for me if I choose; he just needed to take care of something first"

"Oh"

The girls were now within sight of the old bone eaters well; resting just beside it was a half demon clad all in red. "Inuyasha?" Kagome took a careful step forward and the half demon raised his head. "Kagome?"

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome ran to the half demon throwing her arms around him.

"You're ok…thank goodness…the last thing I remember was the arrow leaving my bow and watching you fall to the ground" tears spilled from her eyes and she buried her face in his wafuku.

Sango watched the two embrace and took that as her que to leave. –Kagome...I hope you can remember me as well-

Kagome ran her hands over Inuyasha's chest to see for herself that he was uninjured or at least healed ok. He wrapped a clawed hand around her wrist pulling her back into his embrace, "Kagome….I thought I lost you…. Can you ever forgive me"?

Kagome pushed herself away from him kneeling in the snow beside him. She looked down at her wrist where the bracelet used to be, it had vanished when the spell was broken. "Inuyasha…what kind of spell was on that bracelet?"

The half demon turned his snowy head away from the girl and mumbled something she could barely hear. "What…remember I don't have your hearing Inuyasha so would you say that again."

In a low mumble Inuyasha said the words as inaudibly as he could, "It was a true love spell…(slightly louder now)…but it wasn't suppose to be….I just wanted you to feel how crappy this damn necklace is…..I hate it when you sit me"

Kagome turned from him pushing herself up to head back to the village, but before she was too far away, "Inuyasha….SIT….how could you do that to me….SIT…I can't believe you would take the chance of using a spell on me….SIT to get revenge… SIT… that was really low….SIT….now I'm going to get my things and go home for a few days…SIT…so why don't you just SIT there and think about what you did" Kagome started to walk out of sight, but stopped just outside the tree line, "Oh and Inuyasha…" he braced himself for one more sit command, but "I missed you and I'm glad you're ok" with that she disappeared back toward the village.

Now in his on personally crater with a mouth full of dirt he mumbled, "Welcome back Kagome"


	31. Chapter 31

IDOIY

Ch 31

"Kikyou sama…where are you I need to speak to you…Kikyou sama!"

A small red pixie flew nervously though the snowy forest looking for the priestess who imprisoned his sister. Flying just above the tree line he was able to see most of the snowy ground through the bare fingers of the trees.

"She has to be around here somewhere…Kikyou sama!"

Hijiima had left the cabin early that morning before the sun itself had awakened from its slumber; now it was almost noon. He plopped down onto a tree branch to sulk.

"It shouldn't be this hard to find a woman dressed in red in a sea of all this white… Kikyou sama… I need your help… my sister's light is fading…Please!". "Nani?"

Something moved near the base of an adjacent tree and vanished into the forest depths.

"Hey…wait…."

Hijiima took off after the 'specter' dashing through the trees. It was nowhere to be found. He landed softly in the snow and took a careful look around, "Where did …"

At that moment something wrapped around his mouth and pulled him into the shadows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah…this feels so good…it's been forever since I had a nice hot bath"

Kagome rested her head back against the cool tile and sighed. She let the steam embrace her face and she closed her eyes. – A true love spell? –

I wonder what that entails…. wouldn't it be funny if it were my true love's kiss that woke me…-

"AHHHH!"

"No… no way"

Sesshoumaru: "I kissed you"

Kagome was now turning redder by the second was it possible could it be that's what happened? With this new thought bursting through every cell in her brain she jumped from the tub, wrapped herself in a towel and ran down stairs.

"Oneesan?"

"Not now Souta…." She pushed past her little brother and dove at the TV.

"I know its here some place"

She pulled out a number of videos until she found it _Sleeping Beauty_. She stared at the cover for what seemed like hours.

-This use to be my favorite as a little girl-

With shaky hands she placed the tape in the VCR and pushed play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the center of a lake stood a titan among trees the fukaichi tree. In legend it is said to have the stickiest sap in the world, capable of bonding houses together. Under it stood Sesshoumaru, and behind him clung a three foot green demon screaming at the top of his lungs as he tried not to be dissolved by the lake's acidic waters. "What are we doing here Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Silence Jaken"

Jaken stared with wide yellow eyes as his lord pulled his sword from his side and sliced a chunk out of the massive tree. Where the bark was missing there was now a gapping hole oozing a sticky blood red substance. Sesshoumaru collected a small amount into the palm of his hand and replaced the piece of bark he sliced. He bowed slightly and turned away leaving the lake and the tree behind.

He shook Jaken from his furs and walked away from him. "Master wait you are not going to leave me again are you"

"Jaken…stay here…. I won't be long"

Jaken stared at his master in bewilderment, - what are you up to now master? –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the credits rolled Kagome was still staring at the screen in shock. The tape came to an end and whined. "Ahh!... noo way…. How" she shook her head violently from side to side.

"He would never…I mean he's…. how did…not that he's not a great looking guy…listen to me 'guy' he's a demon…. I'll be an old hag and he'll still be gorgeous… 'sigh'"

"Sis…are you ok"

Kagome turned a near blue face toward Souta, "Yeah yeah of course I am why wouldn't I be..ha ha ha… see just fine….ha ha"

Souta shook his head gently and left his sister to her own little world, "she's lost it"

Once Souta was out of sight she rewound the tape to the part where the prince kisses sleeping beauty pausing it just where the prince's lips touch hers. "It can't be… can it?"

"Chigau chigau…but he said Inuyasha and Naraku… and I had forgotten them, but… he said he also… and" the image from the moment her eyes opened flooded through her defenses. "Sesshoumaru… is it really true?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Chi chiue your blood was used to forge that stone… then there is no reason this Sesshoumaru can not as well-

Sesshoumaru lengthened one of his claws and jabbed it into his chest slicing a small opening big enough for his blood to run in a thin stream down his skin. He collected the blood much like he had done with the tree sap. With the sap from the tree and his blood in the palm of his hand he closed his fingers around the two viscous substances. His hand glowed with the poison he posses and then opened his fingers; resting peacefully was a small red stone no larger than a single teardrop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerald green eyes searched the dark for any signs of his captures, but he could see nothing; and now that he thought about it he wasn't even tied up. He stood up and leaned against the wall for guidance and began inching his way toward a faint light further down what he figured to be a tunnel of some sort.

- Where am I?-

A little further into the open light he saw a figure standing over another figure laying on the ground. – Kikyou sama?-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With one hard throw she managed to toss her overstuffed yellow bag over the rim of the well. Inuyasha stared as ten fingers clung to the rim and hauled a girl over.

She sat on the edge dusting herself off and looked up.

"Oh hey Inuyasha…um your brother isn't around is he?"

Inuyasha's face fell and he turned away from her to hide the disappointment.

"No… I haven't seen him, but Rin insisted he'll be back…so you don't have anything to worry about"

"Oh… well good it gives us a chance to catch up…how 'bout it… walk me to the village"

The girl's comment seemed to lighten the demon's mood a little and he stood up brushing the snow from his bottom and reached a hand out to take her bag. "Sure"

-He forgave me awfully quick… I wonder…-

Instead of causing another fight with the half demon Kagome decided to just walk beside him and ask him questions about things that happened during her absence.

When they reached the village AhUn was playing catch with an oversized pinecone with Rin and Shippo.

–Kawaii-

Inuyasha stormed past her and into the hut. –What's his problem-?

She followed after him promising herself she would play with Rin and Shippo afterwards.

When she stepped into the hut it was more crowded then usual there where seven people crammed into the tight space. When Kagome set eyes on Kikyou a variety of images flooded her mind some were her own memories other's seemed to be the woman sitting in front of her. She looked from Inuyasha to the woman who was sitting next to a young boy dressed much like Sango. Suddenly something pulled her attention to the boy he has a shikon shard… the blood in her head pulsed to the point of feeling like it was going to push right out of her skull and she collapsed.

When Kagome awoke the cabin was nearly empty aside from a single figure sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Sesshoumaru…what…happened?"

He stood up and walked over to kneel beside her,

"Too many memories returned to you at once… what do you remember?"

Kagome pushed herself up and looked around the room, "Where is everyone?"

"Outside attending the winter festival… you are avoiding my question… what do you remember?"

Tears spilled down her face and she buried it in the silky folds of his kimono, "Everything…everyone…every painful memory…every happy memory…everything"

He did not attempt to push her away which is what Kagome expected, but instead he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close then vanished from the hut taking Kagome with him.


	32. Chapter 32

Ok about the sama thing my computer auto fixes that like it suppose to be a last name, but I've been keeping an eye on that now, so sorry about that. Anyway I'm very happy that all of you are still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Ch. 32

Kagome stepped out of Sesshoumaru's embrace and over to the lake; it hadn't frozen over yet and the gentle lapping of the waters lured her to its edge. She stared at the reflections of the moonlight off the dark blue waters, "Kirei ne"

She pulled her gaze from the hypnotizing effects of the water to face Sesshoumaru.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Sesshoumaru stepped past her to the edge staring out at the lake.

"I would like some answers miko"

Kagome growled silently to herself – he's doing that on purpose…and ruining this mood-

"Answers?"

"Miko… why do you stay with Inuyasha when you know he will live centuries past your time?"

Kagome turned away her heart starting to feel a little heavy, "I try not to think about that, he's my friend and… I gave up on his love a long time ago; now I'm just happy to be with him while I can be" She lifted her head and smiled, "It really is all I can do"

"Foolish…humans are so foolish"

Kagome walked a little closer she could reach out and touch him, but she didn't dare.

"Miko… if you were offered immortality would you take it"

Kagome was standing beside him now staring out at the gentle ripples of the moonlight dancing on the water's surface.

"I've thought about that often and No I don't think I would…. I would hate to see my family and friends die before me and no matter how many new ones I made they would also die…even my own children…No I couldn't take that much sadness"

Sesshoumaru continued to stare out at the waters his arm hanging lazily by his side; between his fingers was a small red jewel; at her words he crushed it into a million tiny splinters.

I do not wish to cause you pain Kagome… -

Kagome suddenly became aware of just how close they were standing and an instant replay of the prince kissing sleeping beauty entered her mind. Her face flushed; should she ask him about it?

"Um… Sesshoumaru?"

"hn"

"About the spell I was under…Inuyasha told me what kind of spell it was…and I was wondering ….um…" Suddenly she was greatly aware of how hot her face felt

"um…never mind"

Sesshoumaru slid his golden eyes over to the girl fidgeting beside him and he couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"Yes miko it was my kiss that woke you"

Now she was burning up all over and she couldn't seem to figure out what to do with her hands. Was he really saying he was her true love and he kissed her freely? The great lord Sesshoumaru kissed a human and her of all people. She felt even more self conscious then before what had made her worth ruining his reputation.

She stared down at her old tattered loafers sticking out under the fine silk of her Kimono and she frowned. Suddenly she could feel the intense golden stare of the demon lord burning a hole in the back of her neck and her palms started to sweat, before she realized what she was saying she blurted out,

"Would you…kiss me again?"

Her body stiffened as she imagined his reaction; would he be angry for such disrespect there was silence then the sound of crushing snow.

She felt his body move closer to hers and his hand slide under her chin. He gently took her chin between his index finger and thumb and lifted her head to face him. She kept her eyes down cast her face was on fire she couldn't look at him like this. There was no way she could look him in the eyes after what spilled from her mouth; those beautiful enigmatic eyes.

–Stop it Kagome you'll only torture yourself…but he..-

She lifted her soft brown eyes slowly to meet his, there was warmth she had never seen before and he was looking at her with such gentleness. It was too much for her to take and her happiness and sorrows pooled at her lower lids and slipped down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru gently brushed the tears away with his thumb and lowered his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock then slipped closed as his warm lips pressed firmly against hers. Her heart was pounding so loud she was afraid he would hear it and she tried with her mind to calm it, but soon her pounding heart was forgotten as his hand slipped through her hair and he pulled her head closer so she could not escape. His gesture surprised her and her lips parted in a small gasp. He took advantage of this and explored her sweetness. She didn't want it to end she was tingling all over was this how a kiss was suppose to feel.

Sesshoumaru slowly pulled away from her and looked down at her serene face.

Kagome's eyes crept opened reluctantly afraid that when her eyes finally opened Sesshoumaru would be gone and this had all been a dream. When her eyes focused; Sesshoumaru was still there mere inches from her face she could not stop the smile tugging at her lips.

"Arigatou…Sesshoumaru sama"

He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, "The others will be wondering where you have gone…we should return"

Kagome nodded now completely dumbstruck and followed him back to the village.

Most of the festivities had died down and the villagers had moved back inside by the warm fireside. Sesshoumaru stepped past AhUn lying outside Keada's hut and lifted the flap of the door; he paused briefly and turned to see Kagome standing in the middle of the village fidgeting with her kimono sleeves. He walked back over to her grabbing her hand and pulled her toward the hut. "Inuyasha is not in there…you'll be fine"

A small smile pulled at her lips –Thank you for understanding…Sesshoumaru-

When the two walked into the room hand in hand everyone turned in their direction; even so everyone in the room missed it, a fleeting blush that graced Sesshoumaru's cheeks. He let go of Kagome's hand and sat near Rin who was playing Jacks with Shippo and Hijiima.

"Yatta! I win again"

"Rin…you have to pick up the jacks not hit them with the ball!"

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru sat down near Rin and slid her eyes around the room to rest on a girl in the corner sitting next to a boy who looked so much like her.

"Sango?"

Sango looked from her little brother to the girl still standing at the door.

"SANGO…. I'm so sorry"

Kagome bolted across the room and threw herself at Sango.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't remember you Sango…. I feel like such a horrible friend"

Sango smiled and pried the girl's arms from around her.

"Its ok Kagome…are you alright…you passed out after you came so close to the shard in Kohaku's back then you disappeared"

Kagome looked up at Sango a little pink in the face as the memory of Sesshoumaru's kiss lingered on her lips. "Oh um yeah…I'm fine now…how is Kohaku…does he remember everything now?"

Sango nodded and looked over at her brother who was resting peacefully beside her.

"Yeah…he said he had remembered a while ago, but didn't tell me so he could stay close to Naraku…now he's been staying near Kikyou so his jewel stays pure…but Kikyou is weak now and she said she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep it pure…I guess that leaves it up to you Kagome"

Kagome looked from the exterminator to the boy resting beside her. His shard was pure completely pure and she thought back to the shards she had given Sesshoumaru.

-I'll have to ask him about those-

The girl sitting next to her interrupted Kagome's thoughts,

"Naraku has every shard except Kohaku's he even managed to get the two from Sesshomaru"

Kagome slid her eyes over to Sesshoumaru who seemed to be focused on Rin who continued to make up her own rules for Jax.

– When did Naraku take the shards from Sesshoumaru…what really happened while I was under that spell-?

The quiet chatter of the room was stopped abruptly when Inuyasha walked into the hut followed by Kikyou. Kagome felt only a tinged of jealousy, but soon followed by a feeling of guilt as the memory of the kiss surfaced again.

Once everyone was settled they started to make their plans to finally take out Naraku they worked everything out through most of the night. Kagome found it strange to see everyone and she really meant everyone, including Sesshoumaru and Kikyou involved in the plan. She was happy that everyone could set aside his or her differences to finally end Naraku's terror. The firelight grew dimmer and Kagome's head would bob every so often as she listened to low mummers of the others. Rin and Shippo were curled up in her lap next to each other. She rested her hand on each child's brow and stroked its hair.

–They're so cute… I hope this ends soon without them getting involved-

-They look so peaceful now… they're making in difficult for me to stay awake- a heavy yawn escaped her lips and she blinked her eyes a few times. –I guess they can tell me the rest in the morning- and she rested her head back against the wall and soon she too fell into a deep sleep.

Soon everyone was sleeping even Kikyou the only ones awake were the two Inu Youkai.

"Inuyasha… we need to talk"

Sesshoumaru stood up and left the cabin expecting without explanation for his brother to follow.

They had walked a good distance from the hut when Sesshoumaru stopped and turned on Inuyasha.

"Take her home Inuyasha…"

"WHAT! Why should I?"

"We need her for this to work"

Sesshoumaru grabbed his brother by the wafuku and threw him into a near by tree staring cold daggers at Inuyasha he calmly said,

"Do you want her to die Inuyasha…Naraku has infected her with his crystal miasma if she goes near him she will die and she will not be able to keep the boy's jewel shard pure"

"Take her home…and leave her there"

Inuyasha was fuming…-That bastard probably did that while she was sleeping…. I guess Kikyou is too weak now to have sensed it…- He curled his fingers into a fist digging his claws into his palm so hard a trickle of blood ran down his arm and he punched the tree behind him

"Damn that Bastard always one step ahead"

"Wait… if Kikyou couldn't tell it was there how do you know that Kagome is infected?"

Sesshoumaru looked off into the night settled amongst the trees, "I could taste it"

Every hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stood on end. "WHAT!"

Inuyasha stood staring at his brother with his teeth gnashed together his fist flexing at his side and swung at his brother. Sesshoumaru gracefully stepped aside dodging his brother's swing then turning back to his brother, "I did not force her Inuyasha, She asked me to"


	33. Chapter 33

Ok I've edited the last chapter and I had written the ending but it really didn't go over well so the story will progress a little differently I hope it will end better and give all my wonderful readers the emotional satisfying ending they desire.

Ch. 33

Kagome opened her heavy lids and attempted to stretch and wipe the sleep from her eyes, but no matter how she willed her arms to move they wouldn't budge.

- I can't move- She pulled and twisted; it was futile she couldn't seem to make her limbs obey her. – No not again… - Her eyes snapped open to stare up at her familiar white ceiling. – What… what am I doing in my room? –

Kagome lifted her head and saw a number of ropes securing her body to the bed.

What the hell is this-

"Souta…. Hey Souta….."

She waited a few minutes through the silence, but no one answered.

-He must have left for school already-

"MOM! MOM!"

She waited again… nothing.

-I don't believe this… she must be out too-

"GRANDPA!…. GRANDPA!" ….nothing.

"Where the hell is everyone…" dejected she threw her head back down on the pillow and whined, "I really have to pee"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young boy walked alone a dirt road toward a young girl pale as milk holding a mirror.

"Kana…"

"Kohaku… have you come to give your shard to Naraku?"

The boy only nodded then his somber brown eyes widened as apiece of the earth formed into a spear and shot for the boys back.

"Oh no you don't"

Inuyasha dived down from his hiding place swinging Tetsusaiga breaking the end of the spear of earth. "Kohaku… move!"

Kikyou loosened an arrow at Kana's mirror releasing any souls trapped inside.

Souls drifted from the mirror like snow; slowly floating away to find their original bodies.

"Now Hijiima!"

A small red pixie appeared in the clearing and threw a light blue sphere into the air. One of the souls captured the crystal like an ameba and the crystal shattered releasing a small blue light that hovered in place before falling to the ground as a full sized pixie.

"YUMI!"

Hijiima ran to his sister picking her up and ran back into the shelter of the trees.

"Miroku you're on"

Miroku stepped out of hiding and opened his air ripe "Kaze na"

With in minutes samiyoushou filled the clearing flying straight for Miroku.

"Not this time!"

Something similar to a giant anteater that looked to have a coating of red dust around its eyes and muzzle stepped around Miroku and just off to his side sucking up 98 of all the samiyoushou before they reach the void. It wasn't long before Kanna was wrapped in a barrier and transported from the clearing. Kikyou let another arrow fly aimed straight for Kana, but the arrow was intercepted mid flight, snapped in half by a blade of wind.

"It looks like your arrows are loosing their power Kikyou"

She hid a gloating smirk behind her deadly fan.

"Koga!"

"Gotcha"

Before Kagura knew what had happened Koga had her wrapped tight in his arms from behind. Kana could only watch as the group overpowered her sister as her barrier carried her further away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jiiiiiii chan!"

"Kagome what on earth are you yelling for….."

Shock and surprise pulled at the wrinkles of his leathery face.

"What happened to you Kagome…?"

"Jii chan thank god, please hurry up and untie me"

Grandpa tossed his broom aside and ran to this granddaughter kneeling beside the bed, which for him was no easy feet, and pulled the ropes bounding Kagome.

"Kagome who would have done such a thing"

Once completely untied Kagome bolted up and ran from the room, "Sorry Grandpa can't talk got to pee"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think he bought it?"

Sango joined the others in the clearing with Kagura tied up at the base of a tree.

"Maybe, but we should still be careful Naraku has eyes everywhere"

"What happened?"

Everyone turned as a blue haired pixie wobbled out of the tree line.

"Yumi… how are you feeling?"

The pixie rubbed her spiky blue head and groaned, "I feel like I was hit by a truck"

The only person not to raise a brow was Inuyasha.

Soon everyone was gathered around Kagura forming a human/pixie/demon wall around the wind sorceress. "Ok Kagura, Hijiima is following Kana as we speak, I am sorry we are going to have to leave you tied up for this deception to work, you are not too uncomfortable are you?"

Kagura shook her head and her eyes drifted away from the monk to the demon in white with the long moon blue hair. – So you have chosen a human after all have you Sesshoumaru? -

Kagura's face fell slightly, but no one seemed to notice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was now dressed and franticly shoving things in her bag. "Damn him… It had to be him… He's the only one who could have brought me home"

Kagome was now fuming why on earth would Inuyasha take her home and tie her to her bed… unless. The thought that came to her mind only accelerated her movements.

-Just wait until I get my hands on you mutt…-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana had returned to Naraku's side just as the group had hoped, once there she tossed her mirror at his feet. "It has cracked"

"So they may actually have a plan this time do they?" his brows knitted briefly in frustration, but was replaced by briefly be fear, -They're here-

"Well, I suppose I should go out and greet my guest seen as how they came all the way out here to see me" his signature grin pulled back his lips and he faded from the room.

Kagura sat behind Sango still tied up riding Kirara; Inuyasha held what appeared to be Kagome on his back and Miroku ran with Shippou clinging to his shoulder. The group came to a halt just outside an abandoned temple.

"So he's in there is he?" Inuyasha set down 'Kagome' and pulled Tetsusaiga from its scabbard.

"Close Inuyasha…but I am out here"

Inuyasha turned around to find Naraku standing behind him no baboon pelt this time. Inuyasha spared a quick glance at Kagura who freed her hands from her kimono long enough to show Inuyasha a small wooden doll then quickly pulled them back inside her sleeves. Inuyasha gave her a shallow nod one so shallow no one would have noticed unless they were the one receiving his message. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and shoved it into the ground. Now Naraku was taken a little off balance wasn't it costmary for Inuyasha to release his cutting wind at moments like this. The ground beneath Naraku's feet began to shake and a tremendous force ripped open the earth and sent Naraku sailing through the air. "Now Sango!"

Sango threw her large boomerang with all her might hitting Naraku dead center severing him in half.

"ku ku ku ku… you can cut me all you like… you will never kill me that way" he was all ready starting to reunite his pieces. What Naraku didn't see was Kohaku was standing in front of Kikyou who had pulled the last shard from his back. The boy collapsed the strings animating him in this world cut. She held the piece between her two fingers and handed it to a little girl standing behind her. "It is up to you now Rin… purify that jewel shard with all your heart"

Rin looked briefly into the tree branches where a demon in white only nodded. She nodded back and took the shard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome followed the pull of the near complete jewel toward the group, cursing her legs for not taking her there any faster. – Come on…I know they are going to need my help…Inuyasha you are so stupid… how could you leave me tied up-

"Kagome sama… you are all better?"

Kagome looked up to find a long yellow flying demon pop into a raccoon like demon.

"Hiji san… do you know where everyone has run off to?"

He landed near her and shook his head, "Nope but I can give you a lift if you like"

Kagome nodded and told the raccoon demon thank you for the offer and happily climbed on the raccoon's back once he transformed back into his large floating self.

"Ok Hiji san that way"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku turned around in time to see Kikyou with an arrow fully drawn back in her bow a pink glimmer at the point.

"Now Kikyou you don't want to do that now do you…if you do I shall release all the poison miasma I have stored inside Kagome's body…ku ku"

His smirk faded however when Kikyou adorned her own knowing smirk one given when you know something they don't, but before the arrow left Kikyou's bow a girl's voice stopped her.

"Inuyasha!"

Everyone turned in horror to find Kagome fast approaching on a large flying yellow demon.

"No Kagome…get out of here!"

Despite Inuyasha warning it was too late; Naraku had figured out the deception just as Kikyou let her arrow fly.


	34. Chapter 34

Ok yeah I know another cliffie, but hey you wanted to read this chapter to find out what happens didn't you. So I don't apologize I'll just try to write a good chapter ok enjoy I hope.

Ch. 34

The arrow flew true and straight for its target guided by the pull of the near complete shikon no tama. Naraku however was now heading towards Kagome.

"Run Kagome get away from here!"

There was nowhere for her to run Hiji quickly transformed into his raccoon self to drop the girl, but Naraku was waiting for just that chance. Kagome plummeted to the ground only to be swallowed by a black cloud. The group on the ground heard a blood-curdling scream from inside the black mass then Kagome's limb body smashed into the ground.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha ran to her falling to his knees at her side.

"Kagome… are you alright… please tell me you are alright" there was no answer.

He leaned down to lift her head off the ground but was stopped by a sharp command from his brother. "Don't touch her!"

Inuyasha turned near fully red eyes on his brother his fangs lengthening and he growled.

"He is only trying to help Inuyasha…"

Miroku leaned down to grab the half demon's shoulder; his hand was only inches away when he stopped, "This aura… Inuyasha…"

He heard another low growl reverberate from his friend.

"Get back!"

A striped hand shoved the monk aside and away from the half demon then reached down grabbing the red wafuku of his brother's top and threw him as far as possible from Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl laying on the ground and his eyes narrowed. In the center of her chest was a quickly spreading black mass.

"He contaminated the jewel with the crystallized miasma in her body along with himself"

Kikyou stood beside Sesshoumaru and both looked down at the girl as if they had merely found a dead lizard.

"Rin"

"Hai" Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru always willing to do what she could for her master.

"Rin… can you purify this miasma?"

"I can try"

"No Rin… you might be able to purify some of this evil toxin, but Naraku himself is within Kagome now… he is too great an evil even for your pure heart"

Rin looked at Kikyou with a bit of fear yet determination in her gentle brown eyes.

"I want to try Kikyou sama"

Kikyou stepped aside and let the girl through without another argument. Rin reached her hand down near the girl's chest and quickly withdrew it; her fingertips rapidly started turning black. "Ahh… I can't… I'm sorry"

"It is alright Rin"

Sesshoumaru gently pushed Rin away from Kagome and stepped over to the girl laying unconscious.

Inuyasha pushed himself up from his seven-foot ditch and shook the dirt from his hair and face. His eyes roamed the scene to stop dead on a demon leaning over a girl its claws aimed straight for her heart. He didn't even stop to think he pushed himself off the ground and straight for the demon. "Don't touch her you bastard"

Miroku and Sango noticed the reaction of the half demon and both charged to stop him.

"No Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha watched in horror from the restraints of Sango and Miroku as Sesshoumaru drove his claws into Kagome's chest. Her body heaved upward as his claws penetrated her body then fell limp as he pulled his hand free holding the completed shikon no tama between his fingers.

Inuyasha broke free from his bounds and charged his brother. "Stop… don't come near half breed…this jewel contaminated you earlier… it will not do to have you transform again"

Sesshoumaru examined the jewel a moment then handed it to Kikyou. Once in Kikyou's hands she quickly placed a small barrier around the jewel until they could figure out what to do about the completely contaminated jewel. After handing the jewel to Kikyou Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the girl now near death on the ground in front of him. He reached for tensaiga, but the sword did not hear his command. He pulled the sword from its scabbard and glared at its blade. – You defy me again tensaiga-

"Your blade will not work Sesshoumaru… her soul is also within the shikon no tama there is nothing to bring back to her"

Yumi who was now her normal self hung her head. – So I wasn't able to help them after all…. What's this?-

Something in her pocket grew warm and a soft glow emanated through the material. She reached her hand in to her pocket and pulled out a small fraction of crystal. – The piece of Kagome's soul… I almost forgot I had this…It must have stayed with my body even when my soul was taken by Kanna's mirror-

"Wait… Sesshoumaru sama… I think I can help"

Yumi ran over to the demon lord and handed him the small shard.

"A small piece of Kagome's soul is in that crystal…you might be able to bring her back with that"

Kikyou watched as the Sesshoumaru laid the fragment on the girl's body and waited for the pulse of his sword. The blade vibrated but only slightly it didn't seem it was going to be enough.

-So it comes to this-

Kikyou stepped forward then turned to face everyone giving them a slight nod as if to say farewell.

"Wait Kikyou" Inuyasha rushed to her grabbing her by the arms.

"You know it has to be this way Inuyasha… this body is only of grave soil and clay… she is still flesh and blood… I can die in peace Inuyasha… thank you…"

Inuyasha could only stand helpless as he watched her fade her body crumbling back into the earth and clay it had once been. The last of Kagome's soul drifted free and was captured by the crystal shard resting on Kagome's chest.

The pulse was stronger now and Sesshoumaru could see the demons of the underworld trying to take what was left of Kagome's soul and he swung.

Empty brown eyes opened and shifted to the sphere of light resting on the ground beside her. Her lips moved but only a breath of words released from them, "Shikon no tama"

She rolled over and crawled toward the jewel.

"Kagome! Don't touch it!"

Miroku and Sango were now struggling with all their might to keep Inuyasha from running to Kagome's side.

"Kagome!"

Kagome's blank eyes lifted from the jewel to the half demon screaming her name, "Inu…yasha"

Her eyes softened for a fleeting moment then returned to lifeless orbs; her empty gaze falling once again on the scared jewel.

Everyone watched motionlessly as the girl continued to crawl over to the jewel taking it in her hands then vanishing within it.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha broke free from Sango's and Miroku's hold and ran to the jewel snatching it off the ground.

"Wait Inuyasha remember what happened last time you came near the contaminated jewel" Miroku ran to take the jewel from his friend's hand, but stopped a foot away from his back.

"Inuyasha… are you alright?"

"Yeah Miroku… look"

Inuyasha held up the jewel for everyone to see; it was no longer completely black it was a torrent of swirling light and shadows. "She's battling alongside Midoriko in order to defeat Naraku"

As the group continued to stare at the jewel as it faded to black then shown with a bright pink light then back to black again, Sesshoumaru stood apart his mind drifting through the events that just occurred when he felt a pulse at his side. – Tensaiga?-

His golden gaze drifted from the sword at his side to the boy laying lifeless on the ground. He pulled the sword from its scabbard and walked over to the boy.

With everything that had been going on Sango had left the boy with a promise to follow him once this was all over. She turned her attention from the battle within the ball to her brother and the white demon slowly approaching him.

-Kohaku-

She left the group and ran to his side cradling him in her arms. "What are you planning on doing to him… he isn't with Naraku anymore" tears streamed down her face and she pulled him closer to her body.

"Set him down woman… Naraku isn't dead yet… and this boy could be controlled again"

Sango was outraged hadn't her brother suffered enough; what was Sesshoumaru planning anyway taking the boys head or something like in those vampire legends.

"Sango… it is alright… I think he wants to help"

Miroku had left the group as well to be by Sango's side. He gentle took her by the shoulders and pulled her away from her brother. Sango watched with horror as Sesshoumaru swung his sword straight for the boy's body.

Rin pulled her attention from the shikon jewel as well and looked over to her master and the boy and she smiled. – You have such a wonder heart Sesshoumaru sama-

Sango clamped her eyes shut and buried her face into Miroku's robe.

"Tell me when it's over Hoshi sama"

Miroku patted her back this time not going any further south.

"shh it's ok look"

Sango gingerly lifted her head and turned to the boy now pushing himself off the ground.

"Kohaku!"

Sango pushed herself from the monk's arms and threw herself at her brother.

"Kohaku…" She wrapped her arms so tightly around the boy he thought he would die again from suffocation.

"Anue… it's alright…I can't breath" Sango's face pinked but she released her brother, well, enough to let him breath anyway.

"Miroku…come quick"

Miroku turned from the touching moment to the face of a frantic half demon.

"The jewel… the jewel is turning black again…Kagome is losing"


	35. Chapter 35

I must apologize to some of my loyal readers. Yes I have lost my passion for this story because I have been too eager to end it and move on to a story of my own creation. I apologize again and I will do my best to focus on this story to its completion and a satisfying end. Thank you all for reading and to _playingwithdemons _Thank you for the swift kick in the ass…I needed that. ;-)

Ch. 35

Sesshoumaru turned to see his brother approaching with the jewel nearly black in his hands. A dark energy shot from the jewel and engulf the half-demon's arm racing up his body and pulling his black blood to the surface. In one quick movement Sesshoumaru snatched the jewel from his brother's hand and landed a sharp right hook to his brother's cheek sending him sailing away from the jewel. "Ignorant half-breed…"

His golden eyes slid from his brother laying several feet away to the jewel in his hand. The black energy continued to crackle around the jewel ripping from the surface and began tearing at the flesh of Sesshoumaru's right hand.

– You think you can possess me Naraku…even with the jewel to aid you…you can not control this Sesshoumaru-

Everyone's eyes were now fixed on the demon lord. His hand began to glow a deep purple; streams of his powerful aura shot into the jewel.

–Use my power to defeat Naraku… Kagome-

(Inside the jewel)

Three spheres of light clashed together in a battle for control of the shikon no tama. A dark light dwarfed the other two one a light pink the other a light green. The two smaller lights were fading. "ku ku ku you think you can defeat me Midoriko just because you have Kagome to aid you…foolish priestess" "I have every demon you've ever trapped in here on my side plus all the demon's I've absorbed this jewel will be tainted the blackest of evil and there is nothing you can do to stop me"

Midoriko flared the brightest green pushing Naraku's dark soul away from her and Kagome. "You are a sad half-breed Naraku… you couldn't win the love of Kikyou so your demon half sought to destroy her…pathetic really"

Naraku's anger flared and his demon aura pushed Midoriko back as he fed off the demon souls trapped inside the jewel. "I will kill you both here and now and I will leave this prison and harness its power to destroy every human left on this earth…ha ha ha ha"

"That doesn't seem like Naraku…he has gone almost mad with power"

Midoriko turned her attention to the fading pink light of Kagome's soul, "What do you mean child"

"Naraku has always been sick…but now he's seems crazed usually he is just smug his belief that he will always when emanates from his body in the thickest of arrogance, now he's just …" While Midoriko had turned her attention to what Kagome had to say Naraku used his opening.

"NO! Midoriko look out"

Kagome's pink light shot in front of Midoriko and braced for impacted, but it never came. She felt a presence so warm and so familiar it couldn't be any other.

-Sesshoumaru?-

"You are not enough to defeat him miko… now join with me"

Kagome felt his power joining with her own and her pink light grew and joined with the purple. Their powers merged and their light grew immensely pushing back Naraku's dark soul. "We've had enough of your deceits and I'm tired of you hurting my friends" Kagome's light grew ten fold aided by Sesshoumaru's power and they charged at full power for the black mass engulfing it and squeezing it down until it nearly disappeared completely, but is wasn't enough; unbeknownst to the pair Naraku slipped through the cracks and escaped his fait once again. When they believed the fight to be over Midoriko released Kagome and her friend from the orb turning it the purest white.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as the swirl of light stopped and the jewel shown with a brilliant pinkish light that shot from the jewel to take the form of Kagome resting peacefully a few feet away from him. Sesshoumaru handed the jewel to the monk and walked over to Kagome's side. He knelt down beside her and rested his hand on her forehead. She was breathing weakly but she was alive.

Everyone seemed to recover from their shock and ran to the girl's side.

"Is she ok?" Shippo leaned over the demon's shoulder oblivious to the fact that he was partially hanging from Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru removed the kitsune from around his neck and handed him to the girl exterminator and stood to leave.

"Wait… Sesshoumaru where are you going? She is going to want to see you when she wakes up"

He faltered in his step a moment then turned to look over his shoulder at the girl surround by her friends. (Flash back) No I don't think I would want to be immortal it would be too sad to watch all my friends and loved ones die

-If that is your choice miko-

"There is no need for that…Rin…we are leaving"

"Hai" The girl skipped away from the group to follow after her master.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brown eyes opened slowly then slid from left to right. "Oh my head"

Kagome reached up rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Kagome"

She gingerly turned toward the voice and a smile pulled at her lips. She looked around the room to see that everyone was there waiting for her to return…well almost everyone.

"Where are Sesshoumru and Rin?"

All eyes shifted away from the girl too afraid to tell her that he walked away from her there in that field and they haven't seen him in over a week. Sango took a chance of breaking the silence and changing the subject.

"You've been out for over a week Kagome…how are you feeling?"

"A Week!"

She pushed herself up and pinched her shirt between her forefinger and thumb pulling it slightly away from her body, "No wonder I smell…I could really use a bath".

"You could say that again"

"No one asked you Inuyasha…SIT"

'Whack'

"Serves you right" She gathered her things and head for the door.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

"I'm just going home for a bit…so I can take a nice long hot bath" the thought of soaking in the hot water with her wonderful smelling soaps and shampoos brought a smile to her face and she waved goodbye and left for the well. When she finally had the well in her sights someone stepped from around a massive tree and in to the clearing.

"Sesshoumaru?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier

Hijiima and Yumi had parted ways with the group saying they still had a score to settle with the winged-demon tribe. They waved goodbye to the group and headed north while the rest of the group headed west toward Keada's village.

(present)

"How do you think Yumi and Hijiima are doing?"

Sango poked the fire then threw on another log as the boys sat around the cabin in what appeared to be a permanent sulk.

"What is wrong with you guys?"

Sango had been forever cheerful after her brother had return to her, thanks to Sesshoumaru.

"There is no reason for her to come back anymore…she'll just go on with her life back in her time" tears welled up in the small foxes eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

"Well I for one am glad I don't have to drag her around anymore… Ouch! Miroku!"

Miroku barely looked at Inuyasha as he brought his staff down on the half-demon's head.

"Don't try to hide it Inuyasha…you are more afraid of that happening then all of us"

"Come on guys Kagome wouldn't just abandon us…she'll come back and visit I'd say she would everyday"

Shippo wiped some more persistent tears from his eyes and cheeks, "You think so"

"Sure Shippo… she's not going to be able to forget about you"

She reached over ruffling the boy's hair and set back at her task of making lunch.

Secretly the same fear pulled at the back of Sango's mind as well. What if Kagome found someone more important to her over in her time and she forgot to visit. What if Kagome got a job and just didn't have time for them anymore. She bit down on a finger nail as these thought swirled around her head. She dropped her hand snatching the spoon resting in the pot and began stirring the soup as she tried to hide her concerns from the rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru…What are you doing here?" Kagome let her oversized yellow bag fall to the ground by her feet.

"You have something that belongs to me Miko"

At the sound of her title she ground her teeth, but tried to pretend it didn't bother her. She squinted her eyes at the demon and asked, "What are you…"

Then at that moment something purple shown at her chest, "Oh…this"

She cuffed her hands at her chest and coached the small light out into them.

She held the small orb of light out to Sesshoumaru, "Um thank you for your help…and I'm sure this is how I came out of there alive so um thanks again Sesshoumaru sama"

She gave him a gentle smile as he stepped closer to her. He reached out resting his hand on top of hers and gaze down into her eyes.

"Kagome… do you still wish to remain mortal"

She was speechless after she heard her name on his lips again, it sounded so wonderful. Her eyes fell to his hand on top of hers; her eyes blurred her mind rolling over his question.

"Kagome…"

His gentle voice brought her eyes up to meet his, - I wouldn't mind staying forever with you Sesshoumaru…but…my family…Sango…Miroku…they would all die I would have to watch them grow old and die…I just… I just- Tears began to run down her face and she looked away it was just too difficult to choose. More thoughts ran through her head about the possibilities this offer could have.

– I would be able to always see Inuyasha and Shippo; maybe being immortal…-

Her thoughts drifted along peacefully in her brief fantasy of living with Sesshoumaru and being there to see Shippo's children and all of Sango's and Miroku's decendents.

She was brought back to Sesshoumaru's presence by a gentle stroke to her cheek. Brown meet gold then his lips met hers. It was trace but sweet, "Think about it Miko…" He gently pushed her hands still holding a piece of his aura back toward her chest.

"Hold on to it"

He let go of her hands and walked away leaving her to stand there in the open field completely bewildered.

Kagome pulled her hands away from her chest and stared down at the purple sphere resting in her hands. "It's so beautiful"

She lifted her eyes from the orb to stare in the direction Sesshoumaru had gone.

"What am I to you Sesshoumaru?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steam rose and filled the entire bathroom clouding the mirror and settling down on the porcelain giving it an eerie glimmer. Kagome stared up at the ceiling watching the water drip back down into the tub. – What should I do? I want to stay with him, but that would mean watching everyone I love die-

She pushed herself up and leaned down on the rim of the tub with her arms crossed.

She released a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"Kagome… do you still wish to remain mortal?"

-I just don't know… - She reached over to her clothes folded up on the table and pulled a small glowing orb from her pocket. – I guess being immortal would allow me to protect the jewel…but do I want to do that forever- She released another deep sigh and shoved the jewel back under her clothes.

She pushed herself up and out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her body and stood in front of the mirror. She reached out wiping the fog from the glass and stared at her reflection. – Well, I guess I could get use to seeing that face for awhile longer…just think no wrinkles- She screwed her face into a big grin then it fell followed my her shoulders.

-Who am I kidding… this would get old…wait what's that- She leaned a little closer to the mirror and peered down at the reflection of the crystal at her throat. It was the same crystal Yumi used to hold a piece of her soul except this time she was using it to hold onto Sesshoumaru's. "What happened the crystal used to be bright purple with his aura now it's….it's pure white"

She pulled the necklace from around her neck and held it in her hand to inspect. She couldn't feel his aura anymore. She tightened her hand around the crystal and quickly threw on her clothes and ran for the well. – Something is wrong-


	36. Chapter 36

For those of you who read Ch 35 before I updated it I apologize for rushing it. I must admit I have not been as focused on this story as I was in the beginning. I have a story of my own creation I would like to start and I just can't do two at once. I will do my best to finish this story without leaving all of you feeling gypped. Thanks again to all my loyal readers.

Ch 36

The climb had never been so high and the walk never so long every inch forward she went the thought of Sesshoumaru's disappearing aura frightened her. The memory of him standing on that hill with so many arrows protruding from his body haunted her thoughts and her chest tightened.

"Please not again"

Her pace quickened as the possibilities raced through her mind. She continued to run without any hint as to where Sesshoumaru might be his aura had completely disappeared, but luck showed itself in the form of a red clad half demon.

"Kagome!"

Her feet came to an abrupt halt and she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey Kagome…we were starting to think you wouldn't come back"

"Inuyasha…where is your brother"

The half-breed's face fell, but he did his best to hide the hurt welling up in his eyes.

"How should I know?"

"Please Inuyasha…I think something is wrong…look!"

Kagome held up the crystal containing Sesshoumaru's aura.

"What's that?"

"This crystal use to hold a piece of my soul… now it holds a piece of Sesshoumaru's and it used to be purple with his aura now it is completely white…I think something has happened to him…Please Inuyasha help me find him"

He was unable to hide the pout pulling at his face.

"Sesshoumaru can take care of himself, I'm sure he's fine"

Kagome's face twisted into a scowl then morphed into a full out pleading pout.

"Please Inuyasha I'm worried about him"

His amber eyes softened and he took Kagome by the shoulders to look deep within her eyes, "You really love him don't you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and it felt like her heart had been finally set free.

"Yeah, I do"

She brushed light fingers across her full lips as if to capture her words and examine them for her self; the words had left her mouth as if they were a secret she herself was unaware.

She looked away from Inuyasha for a moment then faced him again.

"Are you ok with this Inuyasha?"

At the question Inuyasha stiffened then pushed away turning his back to her, "What…why should I care…do whatever you want… so long as you're happy Kagome"

Anger surfaced quickly on her face, until she heard him through completely then a smile as bright as the sun illuminated her face and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Inuyasha"

He managed to pry the girl's from around him, but not before he fully enjoyed her embrace.

"Yeah, yeah…let's go find him before he does anything stupid"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin stood in front of her master holding a sphere as white as snow.

"Sesshoumaru sama, why are you doing this?"

"It is something I have to see for myself Rin"

"Please just hold on to that for now…so long as you hold my aura in your hands it will be pure… I will return and retrieve it later"

Sesshourmaru stood up tossing platinum hair over his shoulder and turned his light brown eyes to the hill top. Two figures mounted the top of the hill and were racing down it toward him. It was Inuyasha and Kagome, the girl was now in the lead running straight for him.

"Sesshoumaru!"

At the bottom of the hill she threw her arms around him and wept burying her face in his kimono.

"Are you alright?"

"I was so worried"

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her away,

"Yes, Kagome"

She looked up into his face for the first time since she ran into his embrace and backed away a bit in shock. His markings were gone and his eyes were more brown than gold. He still looked like Sesshoumaru, but no longer demon.

"What happened to you?"

A slight smile pulled at his lips and he nodded in Rin's direction. Kagome looked over to see the girl holding an orb made from the same crystal as the shard at her throat. "But that's"

"Yes…Rin has purified my demon aura…"

"But why would you have her do that"

He reached out taking her chin in his hand and pulled her face around to look at him, "Because I wanted to see your life for myself…unlike Inuyasha…my demon aura would attracted too many demons out of hiding if I were to walk around in your world"

"My…World?"

"Yes…I want you to show me your world…how you live…you are familiar with my world….it is only fair"

As his words took there affect Kagome's face simply glowed.

"Do you mean… you want to come home with me?"

He gave her a shallow nod and looked toward his brother who was now holding back a number of emotions. He wanted to laugh at his brother's appearance, but he also wanted to hit him for his comment about his aura, and he just wanted to scream in frustration for the sheer fact that Sesshoumaru wanted to go home with Kagome. Sesshoumaru gave his brother a rather smug look and turned his attention back to Kagome.

"Shall we go then?"

Kagome gave a quick apologetic look to Inuyasha and the two strolled off for the well.

"Matta Kagome…do you really think this is a good idea"

Kagome turned to see the half demon ready to throw a tantrum and couldn't stop the smile pulling at her lips.

"It's ok Inuyasha…please look after Rin while we are gone ok…"

Before turning back around to focus on the journey home she formed the words

'Thank you Inuyasha' on her lips then the all too brilliant smile returned.

Inuyasha watched them walk away then turned his attention to the little girl.

"Come on Rin, let's head back to the village we don't want anything happening to you while Sesshoumaru is away" he grumbled the last part and picked the girl up carrying her on his back and headed for the village.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru sama will be ok in Kagome san's world"

Rin peered back down to the crystal in her hands a look of worry much too unbecoming to a small child contorted her otherwise cheerful face.

"Yeah, he'll be fine…if it is one thing I know about Sesshoumaru he can take care of himself"

–Besides it's _Kagome_ I'm worried about-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood at the edge of the well and Kagome was starting to have second thoughts.

–What if he hates it there…he'll probably never want to see me again knowing where I come from…I mean here I'm some great priestess, but there I'm just and ordinary boring school girl…- Her shoulders fell and she release a deep sight

-oh well we've come this far-

"Is something wrong miko?"

"Yeah, stop calling me MIKO it's annoying"

"Yes, you do tend to get angry when I say it…but it is so entertaining"

"You jerk"

A playful smirk pulled at his lips and he began to wonder if this over playfulness was coming from the loss of his demon aura.

"Shall we go now…Kagome?"

"I told you…wait what did you say?"

"Kagome…we are wasting time let us go"

Kagome nodded a little dumbfounded and hopped in followed by Sesshoumaru. When she landed on her side of the well she looked around; the dirt and wooden walls were definitely of her time, but there was no Sesshoumaru.

–hmm, I guess the well won't let him through…maybe- She picked the small crystal fragment, dangling from its chain around her neck, into her hand and nodded, "youshi"

She willed herself back and found Sesshoumaru leaning against the wall inside the well.

"I guess the well won't let you through, but I have an idea"

She pulled the shard from around her neck and coached a small piece of her soul out into it.

"Here…I think if you wear this now you can come to my side of the well"

"This Sesshoumaru does not wear jewelry"

"But eye shadow and long silky hair are ok for a manly demon like your self"

"Do not test me miko…my markings are a sign of my power and class and our hair is a symbol of our wisdom and pride…do not mock me again"

"Ok ok testy look…you can't go through as you are, but if you have a piece of my soul with you I think the well will let you through"

He narrowed his soft caramel eyes at her as she stood smiling at him holding out the small fragment. He snatched the necklace from her hands an attempted to put it on. He struggled with the clasps for a few minutes getting no where until Kagome was done holding in her snickers and decided to help.

"Here let me help"

Sesshoumaru's shoulders dropped and he resided to letting Kagome do it for him.

She stepped behind him taking each end of the necklace in either hand and clasped the two parts together then gathered up his hair to free it from the necklace.

–It's so soft-

She stood there a moment or two more than needed as she let his hair slip slowly through her fingers.

"Miko are you done"

"rrgg yeah I'm done…you know if you keep that up I won't take you"

Another playful smirk tugged at his lips and Kagome melted,

"Ok let's go"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku floated as a mere head in the depths of an old castle surround by his samiyoushou. Two of his insects buzzed up next to his ear and a malevolent grin pulled at his lips.

"So Sesshoumaru is without his demon aura is he…ku ku ku… and its only guardian is a little girl"

"I may not have the jewel in my possession now but maybe I can have Sesshoumaru bring it to me…ku ku ku"


	37. Chapter 37

I'm taking a brake from all the action in favor of a little play time I hope you don't mind. ;-)

Ch. 37

"Mom…Souta…Grandpa, I'm home…I guess they're out"

Kagome turned from the front door to find Sesshoumaru frozen at the edge of the steps to the shine. She hadn't even noticed he had stopped following her. She stepped down to the walk and over to the steps.

"Not as pretty as your time is it?"

"What are those large creatures along that path?"

"creatures?"

Kagome blinked a bit confused then looked in the direction he was pointing.

"Oh you mean the cars on the road"

"Cars?" a delicate eyebrow shot up into his platinum bangs and waited for her to go on.

"They're like carriages except we don't need to use horses…we could take a ride in one if you like"

"That will not be necessary miko…what else is there in this world…without my demon powers my senses are not as they were"

"Well, we have a lot more pollution than you do in your time so it is probably good you don't have that demon sense of smell…I think you would pass out just from the stench"

Sesshoumaru's face twisted into a scowl, but Kagome didn't seem to notice, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this world.

Kagome was tittering on her heels her hands clasps behind her back as she looked out over the city from her vantage point of the shine.

"But, we do have all sorts of really cool things that you can't get in the past…like shampoo, hot showers, T.V., video games..oh and ice cream"

"Ice cream?"

Kagome's face lit up with a hint of mischief,

"Sure ice cream, we'll go out later and you can try it ok"

Sesshoumaru nodded a little absently still staring out among the many new things he had yet to see and experience. He was pulled away from the view of the setting sun behind the mountain by a light tug at his arm. Kagome had hooked her arm through his and gently tugged it toward the house.

"Come on, I'll show you my house and we should probably get you something else to wear"

He narrowed his cool caramel eyes at her willing her to challenge his next question.

"What is wrong with my clothing?"

Kagome let go of his arm and threw her hands up waving them in front of her.

"Nothing…if you live 500 years ago here you might get stared at that's all"

The only answer Kagome received was a shallow nod.

-Well, I guess that's a yes…not that people won't stare at a 6' blondie-

Kagome reached out grabbing the demon's hand and pulled him along toward the house.

He didn't respond by curling his fingers around her hand like she hoped but he did follow her.

Once in the house Kagome let go of his hand and told him to have a seat and she would be back shortly. Sesshoumaru now alone in the living room stepped away from the front door and began examining various things laying around the house. He picked up different pictures and set them down; he sniffed things in small jars and turned the faucet on and off a few time in the kitchen. When part of his curiosity was satisfied he walked back into the living room and sat down to wait for Kagome. Without realizing it he sat on a small black box which seemed to have awakened another larger black box. He stared at it a moment and suddenly the creature or box or whatever it was grew louder.

"You, silence…I said silence why are you raising your voice to this Sesshoumaru"

When the box did not comply he stood up walking over to it; to knock sense into it if he had to.

Kagome came back down the stairs empty handed which was good, because had she been carrying anything she would have thrown it at Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Sesshoumaru was only about a second from destroying the television for its insolence.

Kagome raced to the remote and shut off the T.V. before Sesshoumaru could do it permanently. Once the box was silent Sesshoumaru seemed to finally notice Kagome.

"It's called a T.V. and they're kind of expensive so please don't break it" She tossed the remote on to the table and walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like there is anything in this house that will fit you…my father was only 5'6" and I would guess you're around 6' so I think you would get more stares wearing something that looked like you wore it as a child so we'll just have to work with what we've got"

Kagome reached for the swords at his side, but was quickly stopped by Sesshoumaru. He held her wrist so that her fingers were only inches from the hilts. She could swear he growled at her.

"Look if you walk around with those things someone is going to call the cops…they'll be safe here at the house I promise"

Sesshoumaru let go of her wrist and she held her hands out as he pulled the swords from his sash. He hesitated a moment then handed them over to Kagome. She set them down in the corner for the time being then reached up to tug at his armor.

"You are going to have to lose this too"

A mischievous glint was shining in his caramel eyes.

"Are you enjoying undressing me miko?"

Kagome jumped back as if his armor had caught fire and her face blazed with embarrassment.

"No…wait…I mean I wasn't…ooo"

She hung her head in frustration and to hide the encroaching blush still darkening her cheeks.

"Please remove your armor Sesshoumaru sama…it will look too suspicious in modern day Tokyo"

Kagome looked pathetic now with her arms hanging like limp noodles her back hunched over with most of her hair covering her face.

The mischievous glint brightened and a brow crept up into his platinum bangs as an idea formulated in his mind. –This could be very interesting-

"I can not do that"

Kagome's head jerked up to face him; why on earth was he being so stubborn.

"What, why not…it isn't like you are going to need it"

"I can not because it is tied in the back…if you want me to remove it I guess you will have to undress me after all"

Her face was on fire why was he doing this to her. –You prick I'll get you back for this-

Kagome timidly walked behind Sesshoumaru and found the intricate ties of his armor. It took her a moment fiddling with the knot to loosen it; the fact that her hands were shaking didn't help matters much.

"Is something the matter…Kagome?"

Her name slipped off his lips and wrapped them selves around her heart capturing it from another beat. The knot gave slipping through her shaky fingers and his armor clattered to the floor.

-This isn't fair…he knows just where and when to strike…I will get even with you Sesshoumaru-

She lifted her head slowly forcing a smile to her face and through gritted teeth muttered, "No nothing…just peachy"

She stepped back dusting the task from her hands.

"Well, there I guess you're done"

Kagome was about ready to walk back around to see how Sesshoumaru looked from the front when he stopped her.

"Miko…you forgot one"

Her heart froze and her eyes traveled down to the ties at his waist. –I can't I just can't-

-He's enjoying torturing me-

"Is something wrong…I believe it was you who ask me to remove my armor"

Kagome fell to the floor it was just too much the tie was resting neatly just above his buttocks if she tugged too hard or slipped her hand would most certainly graze his ass.

At this point Sesshoumaru had had his fun and reached back with his one hand and deftly untied the last of his armor.

Kagome watched it fall to the floor; the sound of it hitting the wood floor brought her anger back in place.

"You jerk you could have removed it yourself this entire time"

"Yes, but where is the fun in that?"

Kagome walked around to face him and a brow of her own shot up into her ebony bangs.

-Are you feeling alright Sesshoumaru?-

Their eyes met for a time until Kagome broke the trance and stepped back to look more carefully at him. He looked smaller now without all the armor and swords; he looked more human than just the lose of his markings; he looked approachable.

"Are you satisfied now miko"

"Yeah it will do for now"

Kagome looked around Sesshoumaru to a clock on the wall it was now 6:30pm there was still time to go out. –Sure, why not-

"Ok Sesshoumaru I'm going to go upstairs to change please sit here and don't touch anything" she glared at him slightly as she said the last part.

Who knew what would be the next electronic device to come under Sesshoumaru's wrath. It would be difficult enough to explain Sesshoumaru's presence to her mom she didn't want to have to explain a busted television or smashed stereo as well.

The lock in the door clicked and Sesshoumaru turned to see who was coming through. The handled turned and in stepped Mrs. Higarashi and Souta with bags full of groceries.

"Souta I got these if you want to go out to the car and get the rest"

"Ok mom"

Mrs. Higarashi stepped clear of the door and closed it behind her. She set a few of the bags down and took the rest into the kitchen. Once there she set the bags onto the counter and went back to the front door to get the rest, however she was stopped short when she ran into a tight white wall.

She stepped back a little surprised a small gasp escaping her lips and looked up to see what it was exactly she had run into.

"Good evening…Higarashi san"

Mrs. Higarashi stared with wide brown eyes at the tall handsome creature standing before her. "Are you one of Kagome's friends…I've never seen you before"

"You could say that…I believe you are acquainted with my brother…Inuyasha"

"YOU are Inuyasha's brother" her hands flew to her mouth a bit ashamed for the outburst.

"I'm sorry…I thought Inuyasha's brother was a demon"

Sesshoumaru regarded her coolly, "Yes, this is only temporary"

When Kagome came back down the stairs she found Sesshoumaru standing on a ladder gracefully balancing a box of light bulbs on one knee and screwing a new bulb into one of the sockets of many inlaid halogen lights.

-How does she do it…I leave him here alone…she meets him for a minute and she already has him…Lord Sesshoumaru of all the western lands doing house work-

"Oh Kagome there you are…I hope you don't mind me borrowing your friend for a bit I've been meaning to replace those bulbs for months now"

Sesshoumaru finished screwing in the bulb and turned to see Kagome standing at the base of the steps in a short but elegant black dress her hair up with tight curls dangling from the back; they bounced freely with every gentle toss of her head catching the light in shimmering blue highlights. For the first time in centuries Sesshoumaru lost his balance and had to reached down to grab the ladder to steady him self, but in so doing knocked the bulbs to the floor busting half of them.

-Kagome 1 Sesshoumaru 2…just you wait the evening isn't over yet-

"Oh sorry about that mom…we'll pick some more up on our way out"

"So you are going out are you…well then take the spare key with you and don't stay out too late"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin sat among the others looking a little bored after all she had to keep that orb on her at all times what if she lost it; Sesshoumaru could be in great danger. She released a sigh in frustration as she rolled the orb in a tight circle with her index finger.

"Rin Chan…why don't you put that orb in here -" Sango held up a small leather pouch for Rin to see.

"-and I can tie it at your waist for you so you could play with Shippo he's been so bored since Kagome left"

She slipped the orb into the bag and Sango tied it at her waist. Not wanting to take any chances Rin peeked into the bag to make sure the orb didn't take on a purple hue.

"Nope…thank you Sango san"

She gave the exterminator a toothy grin and ran outside to find Shippo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked along the streets of Japan with a very disgruntle demon turn human, for a few days anyway, in tow.

"Come on Sesshoumaru it will be fun"

After hearing they were going to what Kagome called a movie theatre which he was informed was going to be full of humans and kids and something called popcorn he started rethinking this 'date' she wanted to go on.

earlier

There Kagome stood in her finest tugging on Sesshoumaru's arm; from the outside it looked like a little girl trying to pull a full grown man to come out and play and he was just too adult and boring to do so.

"Come on please…you said you wanted to see my life so come on"

"I believe your mother and I have things to discuss"

"Now you are just making excuses"

Mrs. Higarashi sat with her cup of tea a knowing smile painted on her face. The two were cute together, but what about Inuyasha was she over him… and just how old was this Sesshoumaru. He did seem nice enough. After she ran into him and he introduced him self he helped her with the rest of the groceries.

"Go on ahead Sesshoumaru san you should enjoy your time here while you can…we can talk later" she shooed him off with a delicate wave of her hand and gave Kagome a little wink. "You two have fun"

Kagome drug him from the house while he was still barefoot. She went back in the house to get his shoes and locked him outside so he couldn't latch a hold of anything inside.

Present

"Look they're playing _City of Angels_ I've been wanting to see that one"

She pulled Sesshoumaru up to the ticket both and asked for two tickets but not before giving the girl behind the glass a _stop staring or die_ glare. The girl with the shoulder length brown curls was staring dreamily at Sesshoumaru from the moment they stepped up to the booth. The girl didn't even acknowledge Kagome until she tapped on the glass.

Sesshoumaru sensed the state Kagome was in and decided to milk it a little.

"Good evening miss…what would you recommend we see?"

The girl's mouth hung open for a bit then she collected herself batting her eyes and tossing her hair as she said, "Oh…I guess the one your friend here picked is good…I know I would love to see it with you"

Kagome was now in a quiet rage how could he, so it was a battle was it?

Kagome leaned over pushing herself up on her toes her heels giving her a little bit more lift and blew gently in Sesshoumaru's ear. He stumbled back a bit in surprise and Kagome took that as her chance. She slammed the money down on the counter, "Thank you miss…come along my lord" She let the last part slip from her lips in a sultry tone.

Sesshoumaru stood transfixed blinking at Kagome's back as her skirt swayed with each step of her long curvy legs. "hm" –She is better than I thought-

The movie was over and Kagome was still wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That is so unfair…he gives up his immortality for her and she dies… that sucks"

Her massacre was staring to draw a black line down her cheek as the tears fell. She stopped mid step to dig in her purse for another tissue when she felt something grab her arm. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her his fingers wrapped around her wrist. He let go and wiped the black ink from her face with his sleeve and cupped her cheek in his hand. His eyes were so soft so warm that more tears escaped from her lashes running in less visible black marks, but black marks all the same. He wiped those away as well this time with is thumb and leaned in capturing her lips.

"You look beautiful tonight Kagome…is there anything else you would like to do"

She pulled away from him a little and wiped the last of the tears from her face. When she looked back up at him she smiled and nodded.

"You still need to try ice cream I did promise you"

She had regained her composure and pulled him along to a small stand that made the best sundaes. She ordered one of her favorites and the boy behind the counter smiled and went to work. When he was finished he set a rather colorful concoction in front of her and said, "There you go sweetheart now what can I get for your friend?"

Sesshoumaru growled at the boy. Poor kid didn't know what to think he backed away from the counter raising his hands up in surrender, "No problem take your time sir"

"Nothing thank you"

He turned his back to the counter and found a table where he could keep an eye on the perpetrator. Kagome bowed her apology and took her ice cream over to the table.

"Geez Sesshoumaru he was only being polite."

She looked over at the boy who was averting any eye contact with her then looked down at her sundae. She pulled the spoon out and held it up watching the melting dessert drip back down into the cup.

"You sure you don't want any it's good… you don't know what you're missing"

She held a spoon full of the colorful creamy stuff and waved it back and forth in front of his face.

"I assure you I do not…I have no need for human food"

"I don't know about that without your demon aura you might get a little hungry"

She waved it one last time then put the spoon in her mouth. It was cold and sweet and messy. The chocolate dripped from her spoon and landed on her dress.

"Oh great…excuse me Sesshoumaru I'm just going to the lady's room before this stain sets in…be back in a minute"

Sesshoumaru was resting his chin in his hand and followed her to the bathroom with his eyes; once she was out of sight he let his eyes travel around the courtyard to land on Kagome's ice cream sitting across from him. He watched as the milky stuff spilled over the side to drip in messy clops on to the table. With out really thinking he reached out and ran his finger around the lip of the cup to stop it from dripping then stuck his finger in his mouth. It was creamy and sweet and something he wasn't sure about but it was really good. He took a quick glance at the door Kagome had gone through; when he was sure she wasn't coming back yet he lifted the spoon up and shoveled a mound of it in his mouth.

Well, if you've ever eaten anything cold too fast you should know what is going to happen next. An unexpected pain shot up into his brain and he dropped the spoon with a clatter and a splat. –Why would any human want to eat something that causes pain?-

He held his head in his hand a little flustered that in this state something as small as a brain freeze would hurt him.

Kagome returned none the wiser; Sesshoumaru had discarded Kagome's old spoon in favor of a clean one then sat back to wait for her.

"Oh puh my ice cream is melting"

She swirled it around turning it into one light brown puddle and was about to stand up and ask the boy behind the counter for a cup and a straw when something caught her eye. There was a dab of what she would call chocolate resting at the corner of Sesshoumaru's mouth. Her face twisted into a delightfully wicked smile and she stared Sesshoumaru down.

"So you don't eat human food do you?"

He looked as calm as ever, but he didn't say no. She pushed her bowl aside and leaned across the table reaching out with one quick swipe of her finger wiped the chocolate from the corner of his mouth and then placed that finger between her lips.

"Hm taste like chocolate to me"

He wasn't even listening anymore; her act alone left him speechless there was something so primal about what she just did; he wanted her; it took every ounce of his carefully perfected control to remain sane. He took a deep breath and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Kagome…don't ever do that again"


	38. Chapter 38

I haven't said it in a while so here goes I DON'T OWN INUYASHA there I said it ok on to chapter 38

Ch 38

Rin and Shippo slipped in the patchy brown grass dotted with melting snow as they tossed a colorful ball back and forth. Between tosses Shippo would take the chance at asking Rin what she was doing with Sesshoumaru and what she was going to do about the orb.

"Hey Rin why did Sesshoumaru say you had to keep that orb, I understand he didn't want his demon aura to show in Kagome's world, but why do you have to keep it pure here"

Rin opened her arms and awaited the ball flying through the air. She wrapped her arms around it and smiled "caught ya"

She tossed the ball a little off target back to Shippo, because he had to run after it. When he came back she was looking inside the pouch.

"Rin?"

She looked up and smiled, "He said he didn't want anyone to find it here that if it wasn't pure another demon could take it"

Shippo looked around the oversized ball at Rin and blinked his minty green eyes at her.

"Wow that is a lot of responsibility to leave on you…don't you think?"

Rin shook her head and smiled, "No, I like doing things for Sesshoumaru sama… I love him"

Shippo dropped the beach ball and his jaw followed,

"What…you mean like…romantically"

Rin blushed and tossed her head back and forth giggling slightly, "No…I just…I look at him as a guardian no… my own guardian angel"

Shippo's face contorted into a look of disbelieving sarcasm.

-She thinks Sesshoumaru is an angel-

Unknown to the two playing blissfully in the field a pair of gleaming red eyes peered at them from the tree tops.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the uncomfortable silence that followed the ice cream incident Kagome was just itching to know what she had done so wrong that had her companion so flustered. She knew Sesshoumaru was never the talkative type, but at least before he would walk with her now he was silently walking in front of her only glancing back every once in awhile to see that she was still there. When she tried to catch up to him he would quicken his pace.

-I wonder what has gotten in to him-

The hardware store was still open and Kagome could see its lights across the street.

"Hey Sesshoumaru… we still need to get more light bulbs for mom remember"

He stopped and turned to see that she was pointing across the street to a brightly lit building.

"Is that were you need to go"

She nodded and waited for him to follow, but he just stood at the sidewalk facing the building.

"Well aren't you coming?"

He turned cold eyes on her, "There is no need for me to join you… I will wait here"

Kagome tried not to take that as if it related to anything other than going into the store and she gave him a little pout, but it didn't affect him in the least.

"Fine… I'll be right back try to stay out of trouble"

Kagome stepped to the edge of the sidewalk and peered down the street. Nothing was coming up the street and only a few cars were heading down it so she stepped off the walk and into the street. She had however failed to see the car turning the corner. She turned her head as the squeal of its tires pivoted the car onto the straight away and barreled up the street straight for her. It all happened in a fraction of a second. She was already half way in the street and there were cars coming from the other side there was no way she could run for the safety of the other sidewalk without running into another car; she was trapped. Her body froze with shock; her mind told her to move, but her legs just would not obey. She clamped her eyes shut and waited hoping that when she opened them again she would still be alive.

"KAGOME… LOOK OUT"

When Kagome opened her eyes she was safely on the other side of the street a bit dusty and bruised but nothing serious. The shock wore off and she looked around to find her purse a few feet way from her and a hand buried under hundreds of magazines and newspapers.

"EEEKKK"

"I would appreciate it if you reframed from screaming"

The pile bellied up to erupt in a shower of paper media.

"Sesshoumaru?"

He pushed the last of the papers and things out of his way and limped over to Kagome's side holding out his hand to help her up.

"Are you alright…Kagome?"

She sat blinking at his hand a few times before taking it. When she wrapped her fingers around his hand he flinched; it didn't go unnoticed.

"Sesshoumaru are you alright?"

He nodded.

Before Kagome was able to check to see if he was lying or not a teenage boy came running up to the pair.

"THAT WAS AWESOME….wow the way you scooped her up then hopped the hoods of the on coming cars, wow man…with the exception of the landing that was awesome"

Kagome pulled her attention from the boy to Sesshoumaru.

–He really did save me-

What the boy didn't see though was Sesshoumaru didn't quite miss the second car coming down the street; it in fact is the one that sent him into the newspaper stand, but he still managed to shield Kagome's body with his own.

The injuries were greater than they appeared and a bit too much for Sesshoumaru in his state. He collapsed onto Kagome's small frame.

"Sesshoumaru….Sesshoumaru…wake up…please wake up"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no mistake I smell it… Naraku's foul stench"

Inuyasha was leaping from tree to tree as he came closer and closer to the scent that sent him flying out of the hut without a warning to anyone.

-Where are you? … How did you escape?-

He stopped dead when he saw Kagura leaning against a tree.

"Kagura?"

-Was it her scent?-

"Inuyasha… I've come to warn you… Naraku isn't dead… and he's after Sesshoumaru's aura"

A low growl left his throat, "Bastard"

"How did he escape from the jewel? No one saw or felt his energy"

Kagura pushed herself from the tree and turned away from Inuyasha her head hung slightly.

"I don't know… but I can still feel his iron grip on my heart… I am sorry I don't know where he is hiding… I only know I saw his samiyoushou buzzing around that kit and the girl"

"Rin and Shippo"

His brow furled in anger, "Wait Kagura how do you know about Sesshoumaru's aura?"

She released a deep sigh and looked over her shoulder at the half demon.

"I have ears Inuyasha I heard the two children talking about it…that is the only reason Naraku could be interested in the girl… I'd keep an eye on them if I were you"

She pulled a feather from her hair and flew away.

Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and he sped from the clearing toward Rin and Shippo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy who witnessed the accident helped Kagome carry Sesshoumaru back to the shrine with much protest. He kept insisting they take him to the hospital instead.

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't want strange humans poking and prodding him; besides all she really needed to do was go back to the past and retrieve his demon aura and he would be right as rain in no time, but it wasn't like she could tell the boy this so she just told him her grandfather was a doctor and that the shrine was closer than the hospital; that seemed to pacify his concerns. Besides she wanted to get away from the news stand before the owner came back or they started to draw a crowd.

Once the boy left and Kagome gave him her apologizes and gratitude it was first things first. She needed to dress Sesshoumaru's wounds. Her mother helped her lay out a place for him to rest and set him on it then she ran off to buy some more alcohol and bandages for his wounds.

Kagome sat on her knees beside him and reached out to pull his blood stained kimono down to have a better look. Fat droplets of warm water pooled at her lids as she scanned his chest and stomach. His skin had broken open in various places and grit and dirt were mixed with his blood congealing at the edge of the wounds. The impact must have broken open his skin and there was wood mixed in as well in several cuts that must have come from the newspaper stand. She couldn't imagine just how bruised he would be in a day or so.

She ran into the kitchen for some hot water and clean rags then ran back to his side.

She washed the grit and debris from his wounds and pressed the cloth tight to his side to stop the bleeding.

His face was paler than usually and she was starting to really worry.

A ragged breath escaped his lips and she pressed an ear to his chest; running her cool finger along his side she could feel he must have broken a few ribs. Warm liquid ran from her eyes and dripped onto his chest. "I'm so sorry… this is all my fault"

She heard him draw in a breath and let it out in a shallow sort of laugh.

"I see you still enjoy undressing me miko"

Kagome's face lit up with embarrassment, but it soon faded replaced by a sense of relief.

She smiled at him and threw her arm around him.

"Kagome…please"

She shot up straight, "I'm sorry… your injuries"

He tried to push himself up, but a sharp pain shot through his arm with the pressure.

"Damn…. I think it is broken"

Now Kagome felt even worse; she was the reason he only had one arm in the first place and now she was the reason that arm was broken.

"You shouldn't move… I think you broke a few ribs as well…. I will go back through the well and retrieve your demon aura so you can heal once my mother returns with bandages; we can't have you bleeding to death before you can heal properly"

He gave her a rather bored look and continued to attempt to sit up, "I do not need your advice miko…"

She tried gingerly to push him back down but to now avail and decided to concede to his stubbornness and helped him up.

"Oh you are so stubborn… here let me help"

He tried to wave off her assistance but ended up leaning on her as she grasped him by the shoulders and set him up against the sofa. She noticed his hair was matted and gravel as well as small pieces of trash like a gum wrapper and straw paper were clinging to it. She frowned slightly thinking that this really wasn't how he should look. She left him leaning up against the back of the sofa and ran up stairs.

When she came back he was just sitting there staring at his hand resting lifeless in his lap.

"I know what will make you feel better"

His cool caramel eyes drifted up to look at her, "Having my demon powers back"

"Well, that and…"

She pushed him up from the sofa to sit behind him and propped him up on the front of her shins as she leaned on the sofa for support then pulled out a brush.

"What are you doing miko?"

"Would you stop calling me that…. I'm going to brush your hair… you have so much crud in it right now… and I don't think it is very becoming for a lord such as yourself to have trash clinging to your hair"

"Trivial concerns will not aid us …mi… Kagome"

But he didn't protest he let his head rest back on her knees and she gathered his hair in her hands and started brushing the debris from his silky strands.

He let his heavy lids slip closed as the soft bristles of the brush ran through his hair gently stroking his scalp; lulled by the tender caresses and the tranquility of Kagome's voice he allowed himself to fall into a repose so shallow he could still hear Kagome's response to his occasional question.

"What happened to your father?"

Kagome looked thoughtful as she continued to stroke the brush through his hair.

"He passed away while I was just a little girl Souta barely knew him he was just a baby when he died"

"It was probably better that way… he did not grow up to be disappointed in his father"

She stopped brushing for a tick then continued before asking, "Were you disappointed in your father for having Inuyasha?"

He released a sigh and his eyes opened slowly. He painfully lifted his arm above his head to stare at the pale skin absent of markings.

"Yes, I was disappointed in my father for falling in love with a human…" he let something of a shallow laugh leave his lips, "but, I suppose I am no better than he"

He turned gingerly around capturing Kagome's wide brown eyes with his cool caramel ones.

"Kagome I'm back"

Mrs. Higarashi either had perfect timing or the worst ever Kagome wasn't really sure which.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Inuyasha found where the children had been playing in the field it was already too late. Rin was in a tug of war with several samiyoushou with the pouch containing the orb.

"NO give that back you can't have it"

Shippo was surrounded by the bothersome insects; he was doing his best to destroy the ones around him with his fox fire, but there were just too many.

-Damn I can't use my wind scar with Shippo and Rin in the way-

Inuyasha charged forward and starting tearing at every samiyoushou that was in his path to Rin.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story thus far, I am so glad you enjoy it and I'm very grateful for the reviews. Happy Holidays everyone. Sorry this took so long traveling around this holiday. Thanks for waiting.

Ch 39

A young girl sat on a short bench her leg held up slightly at an angle in the left hand of a certain monk.

"Well, I don't think the bite is fatal…but I will treat this wound and have you back to your…husband…in no time" he waited with one raised brow for the girl to answer.

"Oh no…Sir Monk I'm not married" she smiled coyly and turned her pinked face from the hovering dark eyes of the monk.

"Well, what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing around here without a husband?"

The girl did not turn to look at Miroku instead she seemed to bury her face further into her hands and giggled, "you are tickling me sir monk"

Indeed Miroku's fingers were dancing along the smooth pale skin of the girl's right leg.

"Oh, is that so than would you consider having my child?" Giving the girl his brightest smile he tried to catch her gaze as she continued to hide her face in her hands.

"YOU PERVERT"

'Whomp'

"Sir monk, Sir monk?"

The girl had felt her leg drop suddenly and looked around to find the monk no longer sitting in front of her. The ground seemed to have grown a trail starting at her feet and heading off to her right. She followed it with her eyes to another woman in a white, scarlet, and green kimono dragging the monk off by the collar. She blinked a few times as she could clearly see the woman fussing at the rather unconscious monk.

-hm must be his wife-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome gathered her things quickly and with one last glance at the man lying on the sofa she headed out the door. –Don't worry Sesshoumaru I won't be gone long-

She closed the door behind her and ran to the well house.

Tossing her legs over the side she hopped down into the old well and was once again swallowed by the light connecting her to the past.

When she emerged three figures ran past without so much as a hello.

She stared after them for a second before leaping from the well and running after them.

"Rin…Shippo… where are you guys going?"

Shippo stopped to let Kagome catch up, but Rin and Inuyasha trudged on.

"Naraku's Samiyoushou have Sesshoumaru's orb… we've been trying to catch the bugs before they reach him"

Kagome's worse fear had rushed home and slammed into her chest. Naraku was alive and he now possessed Sesshoumaru's demonic aura.

She scooped Shippo up and ran after Rin and Inuyasha.

She knew she would never catch up to the half demon, but if she could at least get the insects in her sight she could shoot them down.

"There they are"

She could clearly see two Samiyoushou carrying a small leather pouch. She drew her bow and set her arrow lining it up between the two insects. Just as she had her aim confirmed the insects stopped and a figure appeared in front of them.

"Now, now…Kagome do you really trust your aim so much that you are willing to risk hitting Sesshoumaru's orb and permanently purifying his aura?"

Kagome stared cold brown eyes at the half-breed. She tore her cold stare away from Naraku to see the insect moving too far away and pointed her arrow at Naraku's chest.

"Give it back Naraku and I won't shoot you"

"Honestly Kagome…what good would it do to shoot a puppet? Ku ku ku ku"

She lowered her arrow as he and his laugh faded away.

She could hear his distant laugh echo through the trees, "If you want it back so badly Kagome, than bring me the completed jewel and I'll gladly give you back Sesshoumaru's orb"

Inuyasha ran toward Kagome led by the smell of Naraku's stench. When he reached her she was still standing in the same place Naraku had left her. Her eyes were glazed over as she stared into the empty blue sky.

"Kagome… Kagome"

When her eyes focused again she found Inuyasha standing in front of her his strong hands wrapped around each of her shoulders shaking her lightly.

"Inu…yasha"

Her body suddenly went limp and fell into Inuyasha's awaiting arms.

"Kagome?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft platinum hair rested peacefully over his pale lids as he lay still on the dark blue sofa back at the shrine. In the corner his swords awaited the return of their master except one was awakening without his master's approval. Tokijin pulsed with a dark aura rattling itself to the floor with a loud clatter. –I'm free-

Carmel eyes slid open as he felt the immense power rush to him from the corner. Sesshoumaru watched as the incarnated sword slide across the floor toward him. The hilt rushed for his hand nestling in his palm and sent its evil energy pulsing down his arm. Carmel eyes widened as they began to bleed crimson.

-You are no match for me now Lord Sesshoumaru… without your demon aura I will rule this body-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six sets of eyes focused on a dark haired girl laying restlessly on the floor of the small hut.

"No… no… please…. Sesshoumaru"

Dark brown eyes shot open and Kagome sprang up into a sitting position. She looked around the room meeting all six pairs of eyes to rest on the one pair of golden ones.

"Inuyasha… I think my parents are in trouble"

Golden eyes widened in realization, "Come on Kagome… hop on we'll get there faster"

He turned his back to her kneeling down for her to climb on his back.

"Thank you Inuyasha"

The two rushed out the door and toward the well.

"I told you it was a bad idea to bring Sesshoumaru to your time"

Her face grew a little heavy and her lips fell into a deep frown.

"I don't think it is his fault Inuyasha… I think something is wrong… I can just feel it"

"Well, we're about to find out"

Inuyasha leapt down the well still carrying Kagome. When they hit her time he leapt back out and ran for the house.

What meet them inside the house was more than Kagome could bear. The furniture had been hacked to pieces. Mounds of stuffing lined the floor and shards of broken glass showered the remains of the furniture.

"What happened in here?"

Inuyasha set Kagome down and she broke away to try and find her family.

"Mom! Souta! Grandpa!"

Before she made it to the stairs Inuyasha reached for her grabbing her arm.

"Kagome stop… don't you feel it?"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and the sobs were impossible to stop.

"Inu…yasha…what happen to my family? … Why do I feel Naraku's aura here?"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the shoulders steadying her at the base of the stairs.

Rich gold eyes sought to catch her troubled brown ones.

"Kagome… stay here… let me have a look"

She nodded her dark head and he left her standing peering about the shambles of the living room.

Inuyasha made his way silently up the stairs toward the scent of his brother, which was laced in the stench of blood.

-That's Souta's blood-

He forced the door to Kagome's room open to find his brother hunched over the open window.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Amber eyes rimmed with crimson slid over in his direction. He seemed to be leaning on something, a bloody sword rested on the window ledge tightly gripped in his hand.

"What have you done to the boy Sesshoumaru… you reek of his blood"?

The vermilion bled from his eyes leaving pained golden ones in their wake.

His face contorted as he struggled to regain his sanity.

"He is… with his mother"

"What did you kill her too"?

Inuyasha stared cold unforgiving eyes at his brother, but shifted them away when he followed the gaze of this brother. Kagome was standing behind him in the doorway and had heard every word.

"Is that true… Sesshoumaru…did you kill my family"

The tears were still rolling down her cheeks as she stepped toward the once demon lord.

"Stay Back!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru seemed to say at the same time.

"Your family is alright… Kagome… I did not kill them"

A dark energy pulsed again at his side and his face contorted in pain.

"I will not let you have this body"

Sesshoumaru slammed the sword with all his might into the window frame splitting the wood.

"Inuyasha… give me your scabbard"

"What!"

"Give it to me… NOW!"

Inuyasha looked from his brother to Kagome to his sword at his side then back to his brother.

"I will not be able to hold this sword for much longer Inuyasha… give me your scabbard"

With a moment of hesitation Inuyasha pulled the scabbard from his side and removed tesaiga from it then handed the empty scabbard to Sesshoumaru.

He watched as Sesshoumaru struggled to pry his fingers away from the hilt of the sword and reach out to take the scabbard from Inuyasha.

He took the scabbard and shoved it into his belt.

"Hey! What do you…"

Sesshoumaru silenced him with a motion of his hand; then reach out and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of Tokijin. With great skill and the will only Sesshoumaru could match he pulled the sword from the window and shoved it into the scabbard at his side.

Sesshoumaru's normal composure seemed to return to him as he turned from the window to face Kagome and Inuyasha; then collapsed on the floor.


	40. Chapter 40

Bet no one suspected that, well ok maybe ya did. Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone. I don't own Inuyasha, I just thought I should say that again. OK on with the chapter.

Ch. 40

Kagome stood anxiously over the unconscious demon lord. Her face contorted in to different shapes of worry and concern.

"Would you stop fussing over him like that geez"

She turned from Sesshoumaru's sleeping form to the red clad half-breed sitting in the corner of her bedroom apparently sulking about his 'naked' sword.

"Um thank you Inuyasha"

He looked up from his sword to meet Kagome's red and worry ridden face.

"Hmph, idiot I can't believe he brought those swords with him here in the first place… you would think he'd known better"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a soft smile; she knew that was his way of saying 'your welcome'.

After Sesshoumaru collapsed Kagome had asked Inuyasha to carry him over to her bed to lay down where it would be more comfortable. Of course he made faces and refused saying he would be fine laying on the floor, but Kagome won in the end.

She tore her gaze away from Inuyasha when she heard a soft groan from behind her. She turned to find Sesshoumaru attempting to push himself into a seated position. She ran to his side and offered to help him up. He turned his head away from the concern in her deep brown eyes as she placed one arm around him to get him in a more comfortable seated position. –That's strange, normally he would just tell me he didn't need my help but now….-

Her attention was drawn to the curtain of platinum hair covering his face.

"I did not kill your family Kagome… but your brother is injured… your mother and grandfather took him to the hospital… I am sorry"

He lifted his head slightly causing a strand of hair to slip down revealing soft caramel eyes filled with remorse. The intensity of his lamentation squeezed at her throat chocking off tears that had been welling up inside since she heard Inuyasha announce that Sesshoumaru smelled of her brother's blood.

Her ears twitched slightly and that sound of a sharp grunt coming from behind her.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, this wasn't his brother; Sesshoumaru didn't apologized for anything. And why did he want to come here in the first place. Thousands of emotions raced through his chest and he let one finally surface…anger.

"You'd better be sorry, Kagome trusted you…seems as though you can't handle being human even for a day here in this world…and what were you thinking bringing…"

"INUYASHA… SIT!"

Kagome didn't even bother to turn and witness the half-breed being pulled to the ground. Completely unaffected by his brother's outburst Sesshoumaru asked, "Kagome… were you able to retrieve my aura?"

This time it was Kagome's turn to feel regret pulling at her, "No, I'm sorry Sesshoumaru, but Naraku stole it from us"

"He wants to trade it for the jewel"

"Than you should give it to him"

"What!" Inuyasha was now off the floor and in his brother's face.

"There is no way in hell we are giving Naraku the completed jewel not after all the trouble we went through to get it back… no fucking way"

"inuyasha…sit boy"

"Ka..go..me" he managed grumble through a mouth full of carpet.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha's complaints and once again consulted Sesshoumaru.

"We can't just give him the jewel… we don't know he'll give your aura back so willingly, after all he has tried to absorb you on more than one occasion"

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment then swung his legs over the edge of Kagome's bed and planted his feet on the floor. He pushed himself up and walked toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

The answer she receive from the 'demon lord' shocked both her and Inuyasha.

"To get a shower"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Rin and Kaede were all sitting inside the warm hut. The news of Naraku's return did not settle well amongst the group. The news all came at once like a funnel cloud hovering over the village that no one noticed until it had touch down and began ripping the eves from the roofs.

Miroku's air void had not even returned until Inuyasha burst through the hut carrying the unconscious Kagome.

"So what are we going to do now?"

Dark troubled eyes lifted from his cursed hand to the small fox pup rocking nervously by the fire.

"I don't know Shippo, we can't just give him the completed jewel, but we can't let him keep Sesshoumaru's aura either"

He shook his head dejectedly.

"The baby"

All heads turned to the boy sitting next to his sister.

"We've tried to find the baby before Kohaku… he could be anywhere"

"We could use this"

The voice coming from the door way pulled all attention in its direction. There at the entrance stood Yumi with her brother Hijiima and in her hand was a small crystal orb.

"Is that?"

A grin as wide as the moon spread across the pixie's face, "yep the crystal of clairvoyance… with this we could find that bastard in no time"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some time had passed since Sesshoumaru's unexpected announcement and Kagome was a little concerned.

"Inuyasha, why don't you head back, I'm sure everyone is worried sick after we just left them with the news of Naraku, Sesshoumaru and my family… I'm sure they are all wondering what happened"

Inuyasha gave her a bit of a suspicious look. Kagome just smiled and waved off his concerns, "Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll join you shortly"

"Fine, but I'm taking Sesshoumaru's swords with me so this doesn't happen again"

"Not over my dead body little brother"

Kagome turned to find Sesshoumaru wrapped in nothing but a towel.

She could not help but to stare she tried with all her will to close her eyes, turn around, something, but she couldn't he was just too magnificent to turn away from. Like a deer the brilliance of his light had captured her.

The trance was broken however by Inuyasha's boisterous comment, "Put some clothes on already" and "That can be arranged"

Sesshoumaru gave him a slight smirk and leaned over; with one quick movement jerked the sword from Inuyasha's hand.

"If you take my swords then I shall keep tesaiga"

"Give that back, you can't use it anyway with a weak human bo…"

He couldn't even finish Sesshoumaru landed a right hook to Inuyasha's cheek and sent him sailing down the stairs. However, Sesshoumaru actions did not go without recourse, after-all his arm was still broken.

"Kuso"

Kagome jerked her head from the flailing half-demon to the man standing beside her.

"You idiot… are you trying to make things worse"

She looked over his arm quickly than ran down the stairs after Inuyasha.

"Are you ok?"

She heard a slight groan then a muffled string of curse words.

"Yeah, that bastard… listen Kagome… keep that idiot here for his own safety… knowing him he'll charge Naraku with or without his demonic aura"

-He always tries to act like he doesn't care… but really…thank you Inuyasha-

A soft innocent smile spread across Kagome's face.

"What is that look for?!"

"Oh nothing"

She gave him a quick wink and turned on her heels back toward the stairs.

"We'll meet you back there in a few days ok"

He stared after her for a few minutes as she ran down the hall toward her bedroom. His keen ears heard a bit of scuffling then a deep sigh followed by a loud smack. He quirked an eyebrow at each noise unsure as to what was going on upstairs. He decided he couldn't take the overwhelming since of curiosity and headed for Kagome's bedroom, but stopped suddenly when something wrapped in a towel was thrown at him. He caught the bundle then looked up to find Kagome standing rather red faced in the hall. He looked back down to the bundle in his hands and pulled the towel away to find tesaiga hidden beneath the folds. His eyes lit up for only a second then narrowed slightly,

"Hey Kagome why does this towel smell like Sessho…"

He looked back up the stairs to an empty hall, -now where did she go…wait this towel isn't…-

He quickly tossed the towel to the floor when he realized it was the same towel Sesshoumaru had been wrapped in just minutes ago.

-Don't tell me he's running around naked-

"KAGOME!"

Kagome peeked her head out of the bathroom a bundle of white clothing in her hands.

"yes, Inuyasha"

Her face was still as bright and red as a cherry; the more he thought about it the less he wanted to know.

"Never mind, just keep that idiot here until we can get his aura back" He gave her one last scrutinizing look, before turning for the door "Ja"

Kagome watched him leave and her head fell with a great sigh of relief.

-That was close… I know Inuyasha can be jealous…I mean just look how he acts when Koga is around and I don't even like Koga….I really would have hated for him to have seen what just happened" a dark vermillion blush dotted her cheeks as she recalled the incident from a few moments earlier.


	41. Chapter 41

I must apologize for the last chapter, I personally didn't feel it was my best work, but I seemed to be in a bit of a slump. I just couldn't put it together, so I did the best I could and ended up with that. Anyway I certainly hope my slump is over and this chapter will be better.

Ch. 41

Inuyasha stared at the glistening wings of the wood pixie racing in front of the group.

earlier

He had arrived back in the past to a number of eyes staring down into the well. When he managed to push through them and get them all to calm down and speak one at a time; they told him that they had found the baby's location and they were making plans to reach him.

present

-Could this really be it… was the reason Naraku survived the battle within the sphere because of the baby-

His soft amber eyes drifted away as his body followed the pixie on autopilot.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha…"

His mind had drifted so far away he hadn't even noticed the group had stopped and Miroku was standing right beside him.

"What?"

"We're here"

As if someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him his mind was ripped from the caverns of his thoughts to land smack dap in the middle of a sea of holly bushes.

"Where are we?"

Miroku patted the half demon's shoulder and shook his head lightly.

"It isn't like you to do this much thinking Inuyasha…. Thinking about Kagome perhaps"

A deep red liquid filled the half demon's cheeks; the unsettling part was whether that was embarrassment or anger, no one dared to ask which.

Trying to ignore his friends distress Miroku pointed up to a cave high above them.

"He's in there"

"Then what are we sitting around here for let's end this for good"

"There is one small problem with that"

Inuyasha turned to find Yumi walking up behind him the crystal cupped in one extended hand.

"Look at this"

Within the swirls of mist inside the sphere twisted images formed. One image was clearly the baby but the others were more difficult to make out, except one other.

"Kagome?… but how?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over an hour since he managed to put her to sleep. The girl just kept insisting they stay right where they were, however this would hinder his plans to retrieve his aura from Naraku and finish him off himself. He pulled the crystal shard from around his neck and fused it with the completed Shikon no tama.

-I will have to borrow this power from you for now Kagome-

Golden eyes slipped over to the dark haired girl curled up under her sheets. He turned to leave, but stopped as he caught the movement of the girl turning over in her sleep causing the thin fabric of the bedding slipped from her bare shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips "Sesshoumaru" a minute smile pulled at her sleeping countenance.

-You have done enough fighting Kagome… you should live a normal life amongst your peers now-

He brushed a stray strand of hair from her milky forehead and pulled the covers over her exposed form then slipped out the door and over to the well house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what should we do now?… we can't charge in there while he holds Kagome's life in his hands."

Shippo shifted nervously from foot to foot as this half of the group peered down at the crystal; the other half consisting of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Hijiima were making plans to rescue Kagome and steal back the Shikon no tama while finishing off Naraku as quickly as possible.

"Hey guys… come quick look at this!"

The group rushed over to see that Naraku seemed to be taunting Kagome. She stood stock still with her hands clutched by her side her long nails digging so deep into her palms that a thin red stream trickled down between the fingers of one hand; a clear resolve danced in her eyes.

"What do you think they are talking about?"

Shippo leaned over Kohaku's shoulder as he tried to make out what Naraku was saying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come now Sesshoumaru… you honestly believe I would fall for one of my own tricks"

"Although I must thank you for bringing me the jewel"

He rolled the darkened sphere around in the palm of his hand watching the black light engulf what was once pure.

He pushed himself from his corner or rather seemed to float up and over to where the girl stood. He was now inches from 'Kagome's' face and reached up grabbing a hand full of 'her' silky black hair and pulled her head back.

"It must be killing you to look like this… I must say I am flattered that you would go through so much trouble just to see me"

"It was rather clever of you to use that small piece of Kagome's soul for a perfect likeness and you used the power of the jewel mixed with the slightest fragment of your own aura to pull it off"

"It really is a pity I have the rest of it"

His face twisted into a wicked smirk and he lowered his face capturing her lips with his.

He pulled away looking into her dark brown eyes, "Now I think that should do it don't you?"

- That will send Inuyasha in a blind rage straight up this mountain-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All eyes widened as the half breed's lips pressed against the priestess.

"Enough of this!"

Miroku turned to find Inuyasha dashing off toward the mountain.

"Inuyasha matte!"

But it was too late the half demon was already charging up the cliff side at full speed. By the time Inuyasha had made it to the cave 'Kagome' had her hand thrust through what was left of Naraku's torso.

"Ka… go… me?"

"Don't stand there like an idiot Inuyasha … Kill the baby"

It wasn't the message that froze Inuyasha's body, but rather the voice that spoke it.

"Sesshou..maru?"

"Hurry up Inuyasha!"

While 'Kagome' had her head turned in the baby's direction 'she' failed to notice the wicked smile forming on the lips of the half breed in front of 'her'.

"I must thank you Sesshoumaru… although I had your aura I failed to absorb it… it seems I must have your blood…which you have so graciously given me"

She stared at him with cold eyes and withdrew her hand from his torso.

When his comment did not seem to affect the 'girl' he soon realized why. In 'her' soft white fingers was the orb containing Sesshoumaru's aura. Lured to his outstretched hand by his blood pooled in the palm of his hand.

Inuyasha stared with wide amber eyes as what he originally thought was Kagome; crushed the orb in 'her' hand. The solid orb shattered like blown glass releasing a thick purple mass that quickly absorbed through her hand leaving its mark along her arm until it crept all the way up to melt the disguise and reveal Sesshoumaru in full light. Once the guise slipped away completely he reached out his hand and called the shikon no tama back as well. Unknown to Naraku that small fragment of his aura he fused with the jewel would easily come when called back to its master.

"Fool… did you believe this Sesshoumaru would leave his demonic aura inside the hands of a small girl… this orb is only a key to allow me to release my suppressed aura… it was left here to lure you out Naraku"

Naraku's crimson eyes widened as he suddenly realized he no longer had the upper hand. His eyes darted over to the location of the baby; Kana was still holding the baby attempting to protect it with her own body.

"Move Kana… I don't have anything against you personally"

She only stared at him with her frosty eyes showing no signs of fear or anger or anything.

"Kill her Inuyasha it is her choice"

His amber eyes slipped for a second in his brother's direction then back to the girl. The girl's icy blue eyes widen as she noticed the hesitation and sadness that fill the half demon's warm amber eyes then; he swung. But the blade seemed to get stuck in midair.

"Damn it a barrier? …. Ok then tesaiga. …. How about this"

The fang was slowly engulfed in a red light until the entire blade was crimson and he swung the blade again.


	42. Chapter 42

I wish to thank all of you for taking the time to read and review my story there is only one more chapter left. The end is near.

Ch. 42

Rich chocolate eyes crept open to slide from her wall to the other side of her room where her cluttered desk sat vacant. Everything up until that point felt like a dream. Had she really gone back to the past, was it true she had been frozen for over a month. Her cheeks darkened as she remembered that moment she opened her eyes to find warm golden eyes staring down at her. The next few weeks raced by in her mind and the moments spent with Sesshoumaru in her time only caused her blush to deepen.

She pushed herself up letting the sheets slip to her lap to discover she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

-Oh my god… what did I do?-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crimson blade came down, but only seemed to pierce the barrier by a few centimeters.

"What!"

"Ku ku ku…. Your red tesaiga will not be able to sever that barrier Inuyasha… only my demonic aura can freely enter and leave"

The arrogant gleam returned to the half demons eyes as he stood there mocking Inuyasha's insufficient power.

Inuyasha could feel the last of his remaining strength slip from his fingers; this was probably the last chance they had there was nothing they could do now. Naraku was practically invincible with his heart separated from his body.

A dim spark returned to his amber eyes and withdrew tesaiga.

"Then I know what will"

The red tesaiga transformed back into its dormant form and he shoved it into his belt.

He reached for a different sword at his side. Before he could touch the hilt of tokijin a striped fist landed on his cheek sending him into the wall.

"BAKA…. You will not be able to control that sword's aura"

Sesshoumaru had cross the room landing a right hook to Inuyasha's exposed cheek. He stared down with cold golden eyes and snatched tokijin from Inuyasha's side.

He pulled the sword from it sheath and threw the scabbard back down at Inuyasha.

Tokijin pulsed into life its demonic aura swirling around its blade wreathing about as it tried fight Sesshoumaru's control.

- You will not take me again Sesshoumaru-

"hm"

Sesshoumaru's hand began to glow with eminence power and surged up the hilt then consumed the blade. Tokijin's aura soon gave way and obeyed its master's command.

Kana stood with wide empty eyes as tokijin sliced through the barrier and cut the baby in half. She stared at her empty arms then up to the demon still holding a sword pointed at her heart.

"Enough Sesshoumaru… you've killed the baby…Naraku…can be killed now"

Sesshoumaru's golden glare did not leave Kana; his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your contract with that half demon is over"

Kana stared at the demon lord's back as he turned and walked away from her.

Unfortunately during this crucial moment Naraku had escaped the cave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Swarms of Samiyoushou gathered around the group outside. Hijiima and Shippo were burning as many as they could, but for every one they set on fire two would replace it.

"This isn't getting us anyway"

Sango stood in front of her brother Kirara by their side setting more insects ablaze; haraikotus held up in her hands as a shield in front of her.

"Kuso…Naraku knew we were here from the beginning he wanted us to see that image of Kagome…he knew Inuyasha wouldn't be able to control himself."

Miroku knocked as may samiyousho form the sky as Hijiima and Shippo were burning.

"Guys look!"

Everyone turned to see what the wood pixie was point at; through the hoards of insects they could see a dark nebulous mass emerging from the cave.

"Naraku!"

"We can't let him escape again"

Miroku pushed through the mass of insects yelling behind him, "Cover me!"

Hijiima, Shippo and Kirara ran to the front each taking a side to set any of the insects that tried to enter the air void on fire, while carefully avoiding the path of the air rip.

"NARAKU !"

Crimson eyes widened as he watched the monk emerge from the black mass of insects.

"This is where it ends Naraku"

He pulled the beads from around his fist and stretched his palm to the sky.

Hundreds of Samiyoushou tried to enter the void but most were stopped by the blaze coming from the trio.

With his heart destroyed and no longer in possession of the jewel Naraku could only struggle to get away, but his strength was waning and the force of the vacuum swallowed him whole.

Miroku fell to his knees his fingers digging into the earth his breath hard and ragged.

"Hoshi sama"

He looked up to the woman he loved so much running to his side; the swarm of samiyoushou around the group had vanished. He watched her ponytail swing to and fro as she ran closer and closer.

"Sango chan…"

Then her image faded as the last of his strength left him and he collapsed to the ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha pushed past Sesshoumaru to the entrance of the cave.

"I won't let you get away this time"

Tesaiga was already drawn and gathering strength; he was ready to swing when Naraku seemed to just disappear from the sky.

"Where did he?...damn it…"

He could feel his blood boiling inside him, this was probably their last chance to rid the world of him forever and they lost him. He was pulled from his brooding by five sharp claws digging into the back of his skull that were turning his face toward the ground below.

"Look"

Inuyasha watched as the last of Naraku's body was sucked into the void and the monk's body collapsed.

"Miroku!"

The sharp rocks of the cliff side dug into his bare feet as he jumped down from the cave to be with the group.

"Sango …Shippo ….is everyone alright?"

Sango stared up at the half demon with red rimmed eyes full of tears.

"Miroku…he's…he… he couldn't take the miasma…he…"

She threw her self on the monk's body chocked the sobs.

"Move"

All eyes turned from the tearful exterminator to the demon lord walking up behind them.

Sesshoumaru pulled tensaiga from its scabbard and swung.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat staring at several dark purple marks forming on five different places on her body. She had one on each arm, one on each leg and another right around her belly button.

"What…are…"

Her mind reeled over what had happened; she was already pissed at Sesshoumaru for taking off without telling her and taking the jewel. So she sat there knowing she couldn't go back. But the tears that should have come hadn't. She should have been torn in two about the loss of the jewel and her only ticket into Inuyasha's time. What kept her mind from drifting into despair were the perplexing purple marks adorning her body.

"How did…"

She could remember fighting with Sesshoumaru to get Inuyasha's sword back then in the struggle he had grabbed her kissing her deeply then… his towel fell to the floor. In complete embarrassment she slapped him and took tesaiga wrapping it in the towel so she could throw it back to Inuyasha; after what happened she wouldn't have been able to look Inuyasha in the face. After all she had just seen his brother naked. Her face flushed deeply.

–What happened after that…we didn't…did we…I don't think….but then why…-

Her mind raced through the past few hours, but it was no good she couldn't remember anything after the incident with the towel.

-Damn him…-

She flung her legs over the edge of the bed and found that her muscles were tender.

Tears began to well in her eyes and she buried her face in her hands.

-What did you do to me Sesshoumaru….Why did you take the jewel from me…WHY can't I remember anything-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the small cozy hut the group sat anxiously around the half demon who was staring down at the complete shikon no tama.

"Are you still thinking about becoming a full demon Inuyasha"

The red clad half demon didn't so much as nod his head. He just continued to stare down at the jewel as if he were looking through his hand straight at the floor. The only thing on his mind was a dark haired girl laying in her bed probably scared and confused.

-Damn it Sesshoumaru… did you even consider Kagome's feelings about this-

Earlier

"Wait Sesshoumaru… where is Kagome?"

His long silver hair swayed slightly as he turned to face his brother.

"She is safe…there is no need to worry about her any longer"

His amber eyes drifted down to the complete jewel in his hand then back up to his brother.

"Why are you giving this back to me… you could have just kept it"

Sesshoumaru looked exasperated, but answered anyway.

"I have no need for such a thing…besides…it was her wish"

"Her..wish…Kagome?"

"The only reason she worked so hard to return the jewel to normal was to return to you"

The demon lord turned from the group and began to walk away.

"I will come for Rin later… please watch over her"

"Wait…Sesshoumaru…what happened… back at Kagome's shrine…what did you do to her"

"Why do you ask Inuyasha"

His fist tightened around the jewel and he stared daggers at his brothers back.

"Because I know she wouldn't have stay behind….she wouldn't have just given you the jewel…. This is her only way back here"

"Tell me what you did to her?"

Sesshoumaru peered over his shoulder tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear with one long elegant finger and smirked then turned back around refusing to answer his brother further.

"YOU JERK!"

The jewel tossed aside and forgotten Inuyasha charged his brother tackling him to the ground.

"WOW he caught him"

"Shippo you're not helping"

Shippo sat in Miroku's lap as he watched the two brothers' quarrel.

"Answer me damn it… her scent is all over you…what did you do to her?"

Inuyasha had fists full of white fabric as he tried to shake the answers out of his brother.

With one quick swipe of his arm Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha off him and pinned to a tree.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to actually tell his brother what had happened, but something in his pleading amber eyes told him he owed it to him to tell him the truth.

He opened his hand effectively dropping Inuyasha on his butt.

"I took some of her strength…sending her into a deep slumber…so she would not follow me here….she is only resting at home..."

"But why do you smell like her?"

Sesshoumaru turned away from his brother's heat gaze, "I've marked her"

"WHAT!"

"You didn't…. you bastard…you didn't…"

"Relax Inuyasha…I don't want another one of you in this world…no…I simply placed a mark on her with my demonic signature….no demon in her time will ever approach her"

Inuyasha's anger rose beyond his control releasing a fraction of untamed demonic blood. He landed a right hook so powerful it sent the demon lord sailing into the cliff side.

"You bastard…humans won't want to have anything to do with her either…they'll since something wrong and run from her… you've condemned her"

Sesshoumaru stood brushing himself off, "it is none of your concern Inuyasha…"

"Wrong, it does concern me… she is my friend….and she loves you…are you just going to leave her there waiting for you to come back…and…you took the chance for her to love another away from her as well, I had to watch my mother's heart be broken over and over as demons and humans alike fled from her."

More of his demonic blood was seeping through the walls as the whites of his eyes began to bleed crimson.

"Inuyasha…enough"

Miroku had thrown his arms around his friend restraining him from going any further.

"Let me go Miroku…he deserves to die for this"

"No..Inuyasha…he had his reasons… let him go"

Present

-What were you thinking Sesshoumaru?-

Inuyasha closed his fist around the completed jewel and dashed from the hut.

"Inuyasha where are you…."

"I wonder…"

Miroku raised a brow and smiled at the exterminator, "don't worry…he'll be fine"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The familiar sight of the well crested the hill and in one leap Inuyasha jumped in.

Golden eyes narrowed from somewhere amongst the trees as he watched his brother dive into the well.

It was dark on Kagome's side of the well. The stars twinkled peacefully above him completely without worry or concerns of their own. A faint light was coming from Kagome's window and he jumped up into the tree near it and went in.

"Kagome?"

The room was empty the faint light was coming from the hallway. He sat in the window for a moment longer when his sensitive ears picked up soft footsteps. The door creaked open and Kagome stepped into the room. She was covered in a fuzzy pink bath robe her hair hung in loose wet ropes down her face.

"Sesshou…?"

Her long creamy fingers reach out from the oversized pink sleeves to the light switch on the wall.

"Oh"

Her head hung slightly and she unconsciously pulled her robe around her.

"Kagome" a hint of pain was hiding behind his gentle voice.

She stood frozen by the door her body slowly thawing into gentle sobs until it was racked with them. Inuyasha stepped down from the window and over to the girl. She seemed to be falling apart. When he could reach out and touch her she collapsed in his arms.

"They won't come off…people turn and run from me….I can't get them off...why did he do this to me if he wasn't coming back"

She held her face in her hands causing the oversized sleeve to slip down her arms.

It was true her arms were red with scratch marks burned by hot water and the smell of soap was thick. "They won't come off….why…why…."

Further up her arm was a dark purple mark stretched around like a tribal band.

He didn't know what to say to her he just held her against his body. The aura permeating the air around her stood the hair on is neck on end, even he wanted to run from it, but he stayed.

-Damn you Sesshoumaru-

He held her tighter breathing in her shampoo and gently stroked her hair, "My mother had marks like those"

She didn't respond, but her sobs were softer now.

"She told me…that my father gave them to her…she said that they were to keep her safe…that it was because he loved her and me too"

He sighed deeply; then breathed in her scent again beyond the perfumes and soaps it was there Sesshoumaru's scent laced with her own.

"I think this is what Sesshoumaru felt was best for you… Kagome?"

-She fell asleep…-

His first reaction was to be upset, but… as he looked down at her he realized this was probably the most peace she had all day. He sighed picking her up and placing her under her covers. He reached inside his kimono and pulled something from it placing it in her hand and curling her fingers around it.

"I'll leave that up to you Kagome"

And he slipped back out the window and into the well.

Golden eyes watched as the half demon emerged from the well and headed back to the village where his friends sat waiting for his return. Once Inuyasha was out of sight Sesshoumaru jumped down into the well. He was planning on explaining the marks to her even if that might upset the outcome, but she was a human unaware of the customs of demons. But when he landed in the well nothing happened, he remained on his side unable to visit her.

- I no longer posses Kagome's aura…and this well will not let me through…hm then I shall have to wait a little longer-


	43. Chapter 43

The last chapter at last, thanks to all of you for sticking with the story for so long. You have all been wonderful.

Oh and because I haven't said it in a while….I don't own Inuyasha

Ch. 43

Shippo was rolling on the floor his stomach held in his arms as it cramped with laughter.

"Sesshoo…sess ha ha ha was disguised as Kagome….psss ha ha ha"

"Don't laugh Shippo kun….he did it to save her….he didn't want her to come back here and get hurt"

Rin was adamantly hitting the small fox pup with a wooden fan.

"Come on Rin…you have admit that is funny…just think of it the stuck up Sesshoumaru dressed up and looking like a girl…it's hilarious"

Miroku sat with his hand over his mouth trying not to encourage the pup to make any more fun of the demon lord, but he also had to admit it was pretty funny.

"Maybe we should give him a ribbon for his long hair…a nice pink one"

Wack

"Hoshi sama….that isn't ..nn…that's not …mnn nice" the laughter had crawled up into her cheeks as well and try as she might she couldn't push them down.

"Ok…all of you are just mean" Rin's lower lip was pushed out in an enormous pout and her tiny knuckles were white from the grip of her fist by her side.

The only one not laughing besides Rin was the one person they all figured would still be poking fun at his brother for the drag show, but he only sat on the roof top sulking most of the morning and all through the afternoon.

-Kagome…which will you choose? ... An immortal life with Sesshoumaru… or a mortal one alone-

He sighed heavily and rolled over on his side to stare out into the forest where the well sat silent and waiting.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sat at the breakfast table the complete shikon jewel in her hand and a note scratched in crocked lettering.

-Thank you Inuyasha-

"Kagome your tea is getting cold"

Kagome looked up at her mother with empty distant eyes, "oh, sorry…"  
Mrs. Higarashi stepped behind her daughter wrapping her arms around her shoulders in a tight embrace. "daijoubu yo"

Kagome lowered her eyes trying to stop the tears from flowing again.

"It doesn't bother you to be near me?"

Mrs. Higarashi pushed herself away to take a seat next to her daughter taking her hand in hers and patted it gently.

"Of course not… no demonic aura can ever keep me from loving you…, but I think you should search deep in your heart for what you really want… one way or another we will be separated in this life. Wouldn't it nice to have someone you could keep forever"

She stood up patting her daughter on the head and set off into the kitchen.

Kagome watched her mother leave then stared down at the dark purple marks adoring her bare legs.

"Hey mom… how is Souta?"

Mrs. Higarashi stopped mid step on her way back with an arm load of laundry.

"He's fine… he will probably have a scar for the rest of his life… it really was pretty deep… but Kagome… Sesshoumaru did everything in his power to keep that sword from hurting anyone…Souta was just in the wrong place at the wrong time… you shouldn't let that effect your decision"

She gave her daughter a warm patient smile and headed up the stairs with the clean bedding.

Kagome stared back down at the small piece of note book paper in her hand.

Kagome…. What Sesshoumaru gave you was a mark to protect you from others that would harm you for as long as you live…. the marks will fade if you choose to stay with him… it will then be his job to protect you… my mother chose another life or rather it was force upon her by my father's death, but really she had already chosen to stay mortal it really would not have matter if my father had died or not… life just can not be shared between a human and a demon… I hope you understand

Kagome crumbled the piece of paper and held it too her chest. – I understand Inuyasha… I just don't know what to choose-

She pulled her hands away from her chest to stare down at the jewel glowing faintly in her hand. –I wish I could just ask you to look with in my heart and choose for me… but I suppose that would be cheating-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long are you planning on sitting in that tree"

Golden eyes slid over to find a small wood pixie floating beside him.

"What do you want… pixie"

Yumi gave him a bit of a knowing smirk, "would you like to check in on her"

She pulled a small orb from her pocket and held it out to the demon lord.

"Go ahead just ask it"

He had already turned his head away from her and continued to stare down at the well as if she had never been there at all.

"You really are a jerk some times…although I still wonder how you managed to fool the crystal… we all saw Kagome…this thing should have shown you no matter what disguise you chose" She shook it slightly and held it to her ear like one would light bulb,

"I wonder if it's broken"

"There is nothing wrong with your crystal ball pixie…. The shikon no tama held a piece of Kagome's aura along with my own… as long as I was near; it was a simple matter to fool your crystal"

Yumi gave him a bit of a pout, "Well you're no fun at all… well then maybe _I'll_ ask it how she's doing"

She held the small orb up in front of her and closed her eyes and spoke her question softly then opened them again. The sphere clouded then swirled around until an image of the dark haired priestess emerged. It was very difficult to see her; she seemed to be some place rather dark. –Wait I know this place… she's-

She quickly placed the orb back into her pocket and turned back to face Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I must be going…. I hope you don't rot in this tree"

Despite who she was talking to she stuck out her tongue giving the demon lord a raspberry and disappeared in a flash of light.

- Insolent pixies –

His eyes had not left the well even when the pixie was being so rude to him, but the flash of light blinded him a second; when his eyes focused again a dark head was emerging from the well.

Kagome hauled herself over the edge of the well and threw her legs over the side. She sat there for a while as she considered her final decision. –I guess in some way I should do this anyway…after all, the jewel is my responsibility…. I don't want to leave it with someone else to have to deal with the hoards of demons that will come for it.-

She sighed heavily and pushed herself up from the well's edge, the shikon no tama squeezed tightly in her hand.

Sesshoumaru watched patiently as the girl seem to be settling on something then stood up and walked off in the direction of the village. He followed her silently among the tree branches until she reached the old priestess's hut. He settled in a tree branch near the hut, but out of view so he could listen to what the young priestess had to say.

All eyes turned toward the grass flap of the hut as it was pulled aside and in stepped the dark haired girl they had all missed so much.

"KAGOME!"

She smiled a sort of forced smile as everyone ran to greet her. It wasn't that she hadn't missed every one; it was just there was something very heavy resting on her mind.

"I'm happy to see everyone back safe… after I discovered I couldn't come back I prayed that all of you would be safe."

Each heart felt light and heavy at the same time. They were happy that she had come back, but there was something in her voice that sounded so sad and uncertain.

She smiled at everyone as she looked around the room for the one person she needed to talk to the most.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Miroku smiled lightly at her and pointed up to the roof… "I'm actually surprised he hasn't jump down here the moment you came"

"But… I didn't see him up there when I entered the village"

"Really… I wonder where he went"

Sango was now beside Miroku leaning on him ever so slightly.

The priestess's dark eyes fell, " I really needed to talk to him about this….I think I'll go look for him….please everyone wait here until I come back….I want to hear everything that has happened" she smiled in a reassuring way and ran out the door.

They all watched the grass flap sway in and out of the hut then looked perplexingly at each over. A certain demon lord watched as well and followed at a safe distance.

Kagome ran half way towards the well and in the loudest voice she could muster she yelled, "SIT"

Whack

Some fifty yards off something red and heavy fell from one of the trees. She turned in its direction and ran for it.

When she reached the half demon he was still plastered on the ground.

"Kagome…what the hell was that for? ... You could have just called me"

Kagome knelt down in front the over abused half demon and smiled.

"I wanted your undivided attention… I have to ask you something….and I don't want you avoiding me"

A dark brow shot up into snowy bangs and he narrowed his amber eyes at her.

"What"

She took a deep breath and waited for him to push himself into a seated position.

"I want your permission… to use the jewel"

"Nani?"

She looked away for a moment trying to cool the blood in her cheeks then turned back to face him.

"Inuyasha… I know you wanted the jewel to become a full demon… and I don't think it would be fair to take that from you…. I know it will be difficult for me to watch my friends and family die…but… I also thought that if I could…I want to protect them and all their children for as long as I can….so what I am saying is….I want to stay with Sesshoumaru…and watch over everyone…. If this is ok with you"

Blotches of red pooled at his cheeks and he turned his amber eyes away from her.

"I gave you the jewel to make your own decision….I've already decided to stay this way…. Aren't you the one who said you liked me this way" the red deepened into near purple.

The weight lifted from her heart and she flung herself into his chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha"

She pushed herself away a little embarrassed and red, but happy.

"Well, now I guess I just need to find Sesshoumaru"

Inuyasha gave a little growl in response and said, "He's behind you"

Kagome turned to see a tall white clad figure jump down from a tree only a few yards behind her.

"So you heard"

Sesshoumaru gave her a shallow nod in response. He walked up to her resting his hand on her shoulder than stepped around her to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha pushed him self up staring his brother down as he walked closer.

"You going to rub this in my face too"

His brother remained silent continuing to walk closer until he was close enough that only Inuyasha could hear what he said next.

Inuyasha's amber eyes widened and he backed away from his brother. He took one last look past Sesshoumaru's to Kagome then disappeared into the forest calling over his shoulder, "You had better take care of her Sesshoumaru….I'll see you later Kagome"

Kagome stared at the demon lord's back wondering what on earth he had said to his brother.

He continued to stare out into the forest in the direction Inuyasha had just gone. Once he was satisfied that his brother was far enough away he turned back to Kagome.

She stood there rubbing the back of her arm nervously and avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"I thought of a way, for me to stay with you….I talked to Midoriko about it she said she would help…and I…"

Before she could finish Sesshoumaru had taken a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. Her eyes drifted to the side still trying to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Kagome"

The sound of her name coming from his lips pulled her dark eyes back around to his face.

"I am glad you chose to stay"

The heat from his lips pressed into hers and spilled down into her cheeks turning her red all over. Her eyes closed as her mind began swimming in a blissful fog. He took a hold of her hand and she could feel something warm glow between their palms. The jewel that had been cuffed in her hand was now absorbing some of Sesshoumaru's aura. When the jewel took in enough it slowly sank into her palm and disappeared. When she opened her eyes the world some how seemed more complete than before, it had more sounds, more smells, more details some how. Sesshoumaru stood before her a little different some how too.

She blinked a few times as a minute smile pulled at the demon lord's lips.

"You look beautiful"

Kagome looked down to find the dark purple strips had disappeared only to be replaced by new ones a slightly different color and maybe more delicate. Her hands had sharp little claws at the end and she could feel something brushing the backs of her legs. She turned around to find a long silver fluffy tail swishing happily behind her.

"I've got a tail!"

She turned around a few times still looking over her shoulder; she really did remind Sesshoumaru of a pup chasing its tail.

He stopped her little dance wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. He buried his face into the top of her head and whispered, "You have ears too"

"Wait what"

Kagome gentle shoved Sesshoumaru away and felt the top of her head. She rubbed the side of her new ears gently and melted. –Wow this really does feel good-

Sesshoumaru simple smiled at her; she was being rather cute.

"Do you want to see?"

Kagome let go of her new ears and nodded. He scooped her up and took her to a near by lake so she could look at her reflection.

He set her down and she timidly walked to the lake's edge. She peered over the water to see light brown eyes flecked with gold staring back at her. Her hair was now silver with streaks of ebony. She swished her tail happily and this only made Sesshoumaru's smile widen…if you didn't know better you could swear he was laughing.

Kagome spun around grabbing Sesshoumaru by the hand and tugged him toward the village. "Come on I want everyone to see"

That night in the village Kagome sat curled up next to Sesshoumaru a very tuckered out Rin and Shippo in her lap. With the excitement of the day taking its toll on her as well; her lids grew heavy. But before should could allow herself to sleep she just had to know what it was Sesshoumaru had said to Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru….what did you say to Inuyasha back in the forest?"

He stroked her hair fondly and said, "Only what he needed to hear"

She frowned a little at his answer, but knowing Sesshoumaru that was probably all she would get.

However, Inuyasha would never forget the day his brother told him, "Thank you"


End file.
